<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>只要你说爱我 by IamYounG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317297">只要你说爱我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG'>IamYounG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Malec, 不安全感, 互相伤害, 亲情友情爱情, 受伤, 家庭关系, 微虐, 慢热种田, 温馨疗愈, 甜蜜, 矛盾, 美好结局</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>美剧《暗影猎人》同人（Malec为主，部分Clace &amp; Sizzy）<br/>*书本TMI/SH剧情走向不定，极可能出现原创人物或崭新情节！</p><p>——————</p><p>爱是一种信仰，就像是某种强大的磁性引力将他们引领到对方身边。<br/>纵使只有匆匆的一瞥，但眼神交汇的刹那间就注定了他们之间的不解之缘。</p><p>暗影猎人Alec把自己真实性取向隐藏起来，他不曾告诉过其他人，原以为自己这一生将就此孤独终老。 可是有一天，巫师Magnus毫无预警的出现在他的生命里，让他体验到被人捧在手心上疼爱的感觉。 然而，Alec却懦弱的一再否定与Magnus确立恋人关系。 到底Magnus最后可以赢得Alec的心吗？ 亦或者可能Magnus会选择离去，直接放弃固执己见的封闭Alec呢？</p><p>* 此文翻译自我写的英文同人 "As long as you love me"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood &amp; Madzie, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 爱情忠告</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085087">As long as you love me (SH-Malec)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/Mi_YounG">Mi_YounG</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>针对爱情关系，Magnus一直都有自己的一套哲学理论。</p><p>“无论你是想进来，还是走出去，我心房的大门永远都是开敞着的。但是，请你不要傻不楞登的站在那里寸步不移，最后还堵住了门口。麻烦你站去一旁，这样的话就能让其他人有进来的空间了。”</p><p>这真的很有道理，对吧？</p><p>当我们谈论两个人在一起的‘相处关系’的时候，Magnus一直以来都是以非常简单直率的态度示人。可是如果当我们谈论‘情爱关系’的时候…… 首先，Magnus一定会先感觉到心痛，之后再对此说法心存疑虑。</p><p>是否真的有可能，会有别人能够真诚地爱上Magnus的一天？抑或是有谁，会真的有本事能够使Magnus再度敞开心房，并允许别人走进他的心？事实上，Magnus早就已经将自己的心封锁超过了好几个世纪。而那都是名为‘情伤’的后遗症。</p><p>Camille。<br/>就是这个女人毫不留情地将Magnus的心用残酷的方式一块一块地撕裂成碎片，也从来都没有打算要去安慰Magnus的想法。</p><p>尽管Magnus至今仍然相信着爱情是真实存在的。<br/>但可悲的是，Magnus他很久以前便开始将自己的心墙高高耸起，只为防止软弱的自己一不小心又爱上了其他人，然后落得跟以前一样凄惨的下场。</p><p>但凡事都有例外的。</p><p>Alexander Gideon Lightwood。<br/>是一名儿子。兄长。暗影猎人。<br/>同时也是那个让Magnus感觉到自己还存活在世上的人。</p><p>Magnus偷偷地躲在墙角一处，暗自观察着那拥有浓密黑发且高大英俊的暗影猎人。</p><p>他傻笑思忖道：‘也许这次，Alec不会伤了我的心。’因为无论怎么看，横看还是竖看，Alec一定不会像以前那个可恶的Camille一样才对！</p><p>而如果对象是Alec的话，Magnus真的愿意给对方一个走近他的心的机会。</p><p>又或者，该这么说吧！<br/>实则是Magnus该以引路者的身份，去指引Alec敞开心扉。</p><p>很明显的，Alec他其实是个同性恋者。<br/>作为一个非常敏锐的人，Magnus在紧抓住Alec与他的宝贝妹妹Isabelle之间的简短对话中看出了端倪。不想被别人知道自己秘密的Alec表现得异常紧张，却反而更加突显出他的与众不同。</p><p>在Isabelle与Alec的谈话中，他们俩都用了许多惟有经历了很多感情生活的人才能充分了解其意思的‘秘密暗示’字眼。当然，拥有永生生命的Magnus是其中之一。Magnus，一位双性恋者巫师。他能轻易地察觉出人们的性取向，无论别人是否拼命去否认或隐藏事实。就像Alec一样，不管怎么样，Magnus就是有办法看穿。</p><p>Alec实在是一个非常复杂的家伙。Magnus看得出Alec他藏有很多不为人知的秘密和心事。Magnus对此充满好奇心，他努力地想探究，看看Alec那家伙究竟拥有多少面人格。</p><p>与恶魔奋身搏斗时的Alec显得如此酷帅华丽，他说话或走路时的模样也是十分的精致吸引人。当Alec感到开心快乐的时候，他会显露天使般的微笑，还有一张能够秒杀Magnus的容颜。反之，当Alec感伤烦恼的时候，看着他失望或悲伤的表情就足以让Magnus为之感到心痛。就算只是短短的一瞥，Magnus就觉得自己快要被忧伤给淹没了。</p><p>Magnus不知道究竟是从何时开始的，反正当Magnus意识到的时候，Alec早就已经深深地入住了Magnus的心并对他造成了影响。Magnus甚至愿意为Alec做任何的事情。只要能让Alec开心，Magnus愿意为此付出任何代价。为了Alec，只要是Magnus能力所及之事，他都在所不惜。</p><p>是的，Magnus的确非常喜欢Alec Lightwood。<br/>那是一种直觉，或者也能简单的用南极与北极的磁力来形容。<br/>Magnus他完全不知道为什么他会被Alec所吸引。</p><p>就算如此，Magnus却依然控制不了自己，他甚至不知道这究竟是什么原因造成的。因为Magnus他总是忍不住想要继续注视Alec，他情不自禁的开始注意起Alec的一举一动，只要是与Alec有关的人和事，Magnus都想要深入了解。</p><p>Magnus因为无法好好的控制自己的行动和思维，导致他几乎每时每刻都在想念着Alec。每一个白天，每一个夜晚的分分秒秒。</p><p>而此刻，与Alec一起呆在这个房间里，Magnus感到莫名的兴奋。</p><p>‘噢~Alec，Alexander。你怎么会看起来如此的……哇~！’<br/>Magnus低声喃喃自语。他禁不住望着他所迷恋之人，从头到脚，又从脚到头的打量着Alec一遍又一遍。一次、两次、三次……直到他都数不清次数为止。</p><p>似乎没有什么词汇适合用来形容此刻的Alec。<br/>性感热辣？英俊酷帅？或者是…美味可口……？</p><p>究竟哪一个词更好？哪一个词更适合用来描述这一刻的Alec呢？这是第一次，向来口才一流，巧舌如簧的Magnus竟犹豫不决还词穷了！他完全无法准确的用一个词汇来形容Alec的容貌特征。</p><p>不远处的Alec似乎早就注意到了Magnus对自己长时间违反常理的注视。但是Alec并没有说些什么。当然，有时候Alec也免不了产生好奇，接着就会用他黑色的眸子一脸茫然的打量回对方。但一旦Alec无意中与Magnus的眼神接触之后，Alec就肯定会迅速的将视线转向其它的方向。</p><p>‘眼睛是灵魂之窗。但是你的……灵魂是纯洁无瑕的。那么的诱人，也超出了我能承受的程度。对我来说简直是太过好了，好得过头了！’</p><p>在过去的岁月里，Magnus曾不止一次听闻别人谈起暗影猎人是天使独创的精心杰作，那是如同雕塑艺术品般的存在。Magnus之前是保持存疑态度的，但是当他看见了Alec之后，Magnus便成为了信徒。</p><p>Alec Lightwood。<br/>这个名字深深地烙印在Magnus的心上。Magnus轻轻地微笑着，无意中想起了他的一位老朋友——Ragnor Fell曾在多年以前给与他关于爱情的忠告。</p><p>“我知道你是不会相信我的。但终有一天会来一个人来到你面前，并将撕裂你为保护自己而建造的心墙。无论如何，当爱再次回到你面前时，你必须尽你最大的力量去争取。”Ragnor对Magnus这么说道。</p><p>Magnus变暖的心融化在了昔日的回忆中。<br/>又一次的，Alec的眼神无预警地再次与Magnus的眼睛意外对上。Alec很快地便把视线转移到其它的地方，唯独Magnus不受控制地继续死命盯着Alec瞧，眼神灼热如火。</p><p>如果我们试着争取，即使结果最后可能不是那么好，但至少我们尝试过了便不会留有遗憾。现在，Magnus决定给自己一个机会。他想要拥有爱多一次的机会，或许这也是他最后一次的机会了。Magnus想要得到别人的爱，因为他相信自己也是可以得到幸福的。而现在，Magnus的新目标正在等着他。Magnus慢慢地深呼吸一口气, 然后缓缓地朝那位年轻的，黑发黑眸暗影猎人Alec走去。</p><p> </p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 我们是朋友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗨。” Magnus笑脸迎人，主动与Alec打起招呼。</p><p>Alec看起来显得十分惊讶。<br/>事实上，Alec也确实从未想过Magnus会朝他走来。</p><p>Alec微微点了点头，然后用轻柔的声音说了声 ‘嗨’ 来回应Magnus的热情。说实在的，Alec感到莫名的不自在。他就这样用他那双无辜清澈，却充满困惑的深褐色眼眸看着Magnus，然后开口问道：“请问有什么事是我可以帮到你的吗？”</p><p>“什么？”得到预期之外的回答，Magnus完全愣在原地。</p><p>Alec其实是这么认为的。<br/>既然他们一起来到这个地方是为了探察妖魔的动向，Alec觉得身为布鲁克林高阶术士的Magnus理应是想找他问清楚更多相关的资讯细节。唯有这样的话，Magnus才可以为他们暗影猎人提供更好的援助。</p><p>“你需要我回答任何问题吗？像类似 ‘在近期发生的妖魔攻击普通人类的事件’ 或 ‘暗影猎人最近收到的任何攻击行动的相关报告‘？’”</p><p>“噢~原来是指这件事啊……关于那个的话……” Magnus舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，然后再接着说下去。</p><p>“当然是需要的，前提是……如果你愿意帮助我的话。” Magnus的嘴角扬起了不知名的狡黠笑意。他接着又说道：“而我想……我也确实非常需要你的帮忙呢。”</p><p>Magnus仔细地观察着Alec脸上的表情，又缓缓地补上一句。<br/>“要是你不介意的话……”</p><p>“当然没有问题。” Alec爽快地允诺，道：“这都是为了方便我们大家的工作。只要在我的能力范围内，我一定会竭尽所能的。”</p><p>“听起来真不错。” Magnus似乎有点过于高兴了，就连他的语调都非常的轻快欢乐。</p><p>Alec对Magnus产生了好奇心。Alec尝试环顾四周一眼，然后不动声色地打量着站在他身边的Magnus，暗地里一直偷睨着他。</p><p>Magnus Bane。<br/>布鲁克林的高阶术士。</p><p>顾名思义，Magnus可是位非常厉害的魔法师。这算是Alec在出任务前，从学院系统里得到的部分资料。对Alec来说，Magnus绝对是一位既神秘又充满历史故事的人物。暗影魅族的魔法师拥有一般妖魔的血统，一般上来说，他们拥有的是永生的生命。比起其他族群，魔法师基本上都可以很长寿，而且外貌上完全不会变老。</p><p>而Alec留意到，Magnus他看起来十分的年轻。从Magnus的外表上来推断，根本无法猜出他的实际年龄。他整个人看来也不过17、18岁而已。可是，Alec能非常确定的是，Magnus的实际年龄远比他外表上所看到的那样更加年老。</p><p>闪闪发亮的五颜六色眼影，整个脸蛋夸张的浓妆艳抹。非凡的时尚装扮风格，配上那强大高壮的体魄，还有加上……那完全无法预知思维的独特性格。以上这些要点综合在一块儿的话，就相等于一个叫作Mangus Bane的男人。</p><p>而现在，Alec给予Magnus一个充满困惑的眼神。<br/>“我不明白究竟有什么好笑的？发生了一起恶魔攻击无辜市民的事件，造成了很多普通老百姓牺牲死亡。可是，为什么你看起来那么的开心呢？这又不是什么值得高兴的事情。”</p><p>“嗄？” Magnus顺着Alec的视线望去，环顾了满目疮痍的四周一眼。<br/>到处都是受害者的鲜血，场面乱糟糟的，简直惨不忍睹。</p><p>“呃……我真心为他们感到抱歉。我指的是那些无辜牺牲的受害者。但是，我的好心情和脸上的笑容跟眼前的这一切一点关系都没有。”</p><p>“难道我就不能感到开心吗？”Magnus反问。</p><p>“我通常都会非常享受我的工作。你知道吧？寓工作于娱乐，这就是我说的意思。当我们在谈论工作和责任的时候，热情也是非常重要的一环。” Magnus说得一脸认真，Alec却听得心里非常不是滋味。</p><p>Alec点了点头，喃喃自语，道：“疯狂的工作态度。根本就和Jace和Izzy一样嘛~真是胡来！”</p><p>“很抱歉，你刚说什么了？我听得不是很清楚。” Magnus皱着眉头追问。</p><p>Alec叹了一口气后快速的回应。<br/>“我明白自己并没有权力批评你。但是，我仍然希望你可以清楚的知道……工作就是工作，这是非常严肃的职责。所以，请你多花点心思认真对待，你必须知道我们有责任让任务顺利的进行。这里不是游乐场，而是战场！任何一点小差错都有可能造成更多无辜的人死亡！希望你以后可以时刻记在心里，然后用更专业的态度对待工作。”</p><p>Magnus眨了眨他的眼睛，接着用一张惊讶的脸孔瞪视着Alec。<br/>真是令人出乎意料的反应呢。</p><p>似乎意识到自己有点反应过激，Alec就觉得抱歉不已。他轻声道歉解释道：“对不起，我反应过度了。我只是……只是……”</p><p>看着词穷尴尬的Alec，Magnus缓颊道：“没关系的，我可以明白你的苦衷。你所担心的事情，是可以被理解的。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“那是当然的。毕竟我也是个非常负责任的人呢！”</p><p>“咦？你是吗？”Alec表示怀疑。</p><p>Magnus又再次叹气了。<br/>“我知道在大多数的时候，我总是给人不好的印象。可是事实上，我这个人是非常的……呃…就很……很……我是个超级厉害又负责任的高阶术士。”</p><p>“噢~！是吗？”Alec对此说法半信半疑。</p><p>“话说回来，我叫作Magnus，全名是Magnus Bane。” Magnus用轻快的语调介绍自己。</p><p>“我当然知道你的名字。你还记得吧！是我们寻求你的援助过来这里进行妖魔活动侦察的。”Alec解释道。</p><p>“那么……我应该怎样称呼你呢？我应该叫你什么才好？暗影猎人先生。”</p><p>“噢，不！拜托你赶紧换个称呼吧！以后千万别那样子叫我了。”</p><p>“既然你不喜欢这个称呼的话，那不如就让我知道你的全名吧！你的中间名字是什么？Alec Lightwood。”</p><p>“为什么你会想要知道这些？直接喊我Alec就可以了。” Alec说。</p><p>“我只是有些好奇，所以才问的。当然，如果你不想让人知道的话，我也是无所谓的。”</p><p>Alec顺口的接话了。 “我的全名是 Alexander Gideon Lightwood。”<br/>他的名字，并不是秘密。</p><p>“真是一个好名字！所以说……Alec，这名字难道是Alexander的简称吗？”</p><p>“是的，没错。”</p><p>“真高兴认识你，Alexander。”</p><p>“请你直接叫我Alec就好。”Alec纠正道。</p><p>“难道你不喜欢我喊你Alexander吗？”Magnus有些疑惑。</p><p>Alec按耐住性子继续解释道。 “我的朋友们都不会那样称呼我。”除了我的父母之外。<br/>Alec默默地在心底把话给补全。</p><p>朋友？！<br/>Magnus似乎从Alec的话语间抓到什么重点了。</p><p>“所以……我们现在是朋友关系了？”Magnus感觉自己的心跳越来越快。</p><p>Alec微微皱眉。 “我知道你比我年长，可是……你依然可以喊我Alec。”</p><p>“话虽如此……但是，我希望我可以成为特别的那位。真的很高兴能认识你呢，Alexander。” Magnus故意加重 ‘Alexander‘ 这词的语气。</p><p>没料到Magnus对称呼竟然如此的坚持，Alec显得十分紧张。虽然不是很清楚为什么，但是Alec似乎也一直希望Magnus能像其他人一样用‘Alec’ 来称呼自己就好。</p><p>“我……我想你或许可以的话，就……”</p><p>Alec的话才说到一半，但是Magnus并不打算让Alec有任何机会来纠正自己。</p><p>在同一时间，Magnus不疾不徐的开口，道：“我想，我该走了。”<br/>Magnus的眼睛盯着那个朝着他和Alec走来的女人。</p><p>Isabelle。Alec的妹妹。如波浪般黑色的长发披肩，她聪明性感，一副傲人的好身材被包裹在黑色的紧身皮衣里。</p><p>“嗨~两位帅哥，你们看起来非常般配呢~我是不是错过了什么好玩的部分？” Isabelle用一种玩味的语气调侃道。</p><p>Magnus的眉毛微扬，对Isabelle的用词感到十分有趣。Magnus轻笑回应Isabelle的调侃，道了声：“真是可爱的女孩。”</p><p>不同于Magnus，Alec倒是显得十分紧张。或者该说，Alec他根本无法消化自己妹妹的幽默方式。</p><p>“Izzy，拜托妳不要胡乱说话！”</p><p>Magnus静静地研究着Alec严肃的面孔。<br/>只见Alec深深地吸了一口气，然后快速的转换了话题。</p><p>“发生什么事了吗？妳特地过来这里找我们，是为了什么事情？”</p><p>Isabelle迅速地换了一个认真的调调。<br/>她用严肃的语气说：“我想我们遇上一些小麻烦了。”</p><p>“怎么回事？”Alec和Magnus同时间用相似的语调问道。尔后，他们俩相互对望了一眼，某种异样的情绪在他们的心底深处蔓延开来。他们甚至无法解释这是为什么。他们完全无法得知这种内心的感觉究竟是什么。</p><p>但是在这一个时刻，当Alec和Magnus眼神交汇的瞬间，他们俩都能清楚地感受到对方的心跳正在加速。</p><p>一刹那，疯狂的想法闪过他们的脑海中。<br/>他们是两个拥有完全不同身份背景的人，甚至性格也大不相同。但是究竟有没有可能？他们有没有可能有机会可以试着在一起配对？或许结果可能不太完美，但是配合起来的话，却也能算是登对？</p><p>Alec和Magnus只是静默地愣在原地，然后凝视着对方那充满惊奇的脸。</p><p>这时的Isabelle用好奇的心理观察着他们两人。</p><p>“喂~你们两个还好吧……？” Isabelle不是很确定的表示关心。</p><p>“是的，我们很好……”<br/>又一次，Alec和Magnus异口同声地一起回答了Isabelle的问题。</p><p>他们俩的声音莫名的契合。<br/>就这样，他们俩又一次的怔在原地了。</p><p>这种感觉对于他们俩来说都太过新鲜奇特了！这让他们都感到十分惊讶不已！有种说不出的情感在内心肆意蔓延，他们有种双方互相认识多年的错觉。可是事实上，他们在今天之前，也只有过短暂的几次不期而遇罢了。</p><p>“嘿，我是说认真的。你们之间是不是发生了什么事情了？” Isabelle轻声问道，可是却没有人回答她的问题。</p><p>最后，Isabelle认命地轻轻呼了一口气，暗自感到庆幸。<br/>‘嗯~至少他们看起来的表情有些开心……？这样的话，应该也不算是什么坏事吧？’</p><p>“嘿，Alec……？你还好吧？” Isabelle再次开口问道，语气里充满了关心。</p><p>“我很好。” Alec有些迷茫地点了点头，心里面满是不确定。</p><p>‘我会好的吧…？我还能变好吗？’ Alec在心底轻声问自己。</p><p>Magnus也是一样的。<br/>他无法解释究竟发生了什么。唯一能肯定的就是，他此刻的心跳非常快，而且心里头的思绪完全乱成一团了。Magnus用力地吞了一口唾液，然后尝试深呼吸，试图摆脱这种尴尬的氛围。</p><p>“喂！你们两个！” </p><p>Isablle毫无预警的突然大喊一声，把陷入沉思中的Magnus和Alec吓了好一大跳。他们用疑惑不解的眼神盯着Isabelle。</p><p>“很抱歉打扰你们。不过，我们现在真的有很重要的事情需要认真谈一谈。不管你们两人之间发生了什么，我们就等下再抽空解决吧！” Isabelle语速飞快地解释道。</p><p>Alec和Magnus相互看了对方一眼，然后才很有默契的一同转换回正常模式。见他们两人都已准备就绪，Isabelle才接着把未完的话说给他们听。</p><p>“Alec，还有我们尊贵的高阶术士帮手Magnus Bane……我刚接到了来自学院的电话，看来圣廷的人开始采取行动了。”</p><p>Alec皱着眉头问。 “他们究竟想要什么？”</p><p>Isabelle没有直接回答Alec的问题，反而把忧虑的视线瞟向了Magnus。</p><p>Magnus似乎能读懂Isabelle的心思。Magnus自信的微微一笑，然后缓缓解释自己的观点。 “这起神秘的攻击事件明显是被策划的。加上有太多无辜的普通人类被波及。所以我想，圣廷是想要邀请我回去你们的学院进行更深入的谈话，对吧！”</p><p>“什么？那是真的吗？！” Alec突然间变得激动起来。 “Magnus是高阶术士。妳还不清楚吗？是我们邀请他过来参与调查的。他可是来协助我们的啊！既然如此，他怎么可能会是嫌犯！”</p><p>Isabelle和Magnus都被Alec过于激烈的反应吓了一跳。</p><p>Isabelle不是很清楚Alec和Magnus的之间究竟发生了什么事。为什么Alec会突然对Magnus表现得这么有保护欲呢？难道他们已经变成朋友了吗？但是，他们的关系又是从什么时候变得这么要好了？今天才是他们第一次真正有面对面对谈的会面啊！至少，Isabelle是可以百分百确定的，Alec在此之前并没有和Magnus有过什么正式的交集。</p><p>“他们应该只是想要跟Magnus确认一下在现场这里有没有什么特别发现，或寻求Magnus的专业意见罢了。”Isabelle耐心地柔声说道：“而且，我想他们应该不会对Magnus怎么样才对。没错，我的确会把这事称之为麻烦。不过，这也不过是个小麻烦罢了，并不是什么解决不了的大问题。”</p><p>“这听起来完全就是个充满借口的阴谋。他们是想要Magnus回到学院那里，然后再想尽办法地对他进行审问。” Alec说。</p><p>Magnus好奇地继续观察着Alec。</p><p>“没关系的，Alexander。我完全明白并了解圣廷在盘算着什么。你真的不必为我担心。就像我所说的，我是清白的。作为配合度非常高的高阶术士，我很开心可以用这种方式去证明我是无辜的。再者，我也可以从中了解到更多详情，再想出办法帮你们找出这场攻击事件背后的幕后主使者。当然，你们这些拿非利人必须在事后给我可观合理的酬劳！”</p><p>闻言，Isabelle翻了翻白眼，而Alec则是重重地叹气。</p><p>“所以说，下一步是什么呢？你们是打算现在直接把我带回学院去吗？” Magnus的语调轻松欢乐，完全没有一丝紧张或担忧。</p><p>纽约的暗影猎人学院。<br/>说实话，Magnus已经有好多年没有到过那里了。他很好奇，如今那里究竟变成什么样了。而他也更加的好奇，究竟Alec成长生活的地方是什么样子的。</p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 秘密爱恋（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纽约暗影猎人学院。<br/>暗影猎人们走来又走去，忙着说话，或忙着工作。<br/>而Alec只想孤身一人躲在墙角静一静。</p><p>Alec真的非常需要一个与自己内心对话的私人空间。偶尔避开人潮孤僻一下，也没什么不好的吧！特别是在最近发生的那些事情之后。不过，某个白目的家伙似乎根本不想给Alec耍自闭的机会。</p><p>一个叫作Jace的金发家伙，毫无预警的来到，甚至赶也赶不跑。<br/>Alec用几近崩溃的无奈眼神瞪着那位一刻也不得闲的Jace。</p><p>“Alec，你还好吗？”<br/>这已经是15分钟里面，Jace第三次开口问Alec了。</p><p>“我很好。”Alec的标准回答方式。</p><p>Jace Wayland。<br/>他是Alec的Parabatai，意味着他们是以灵魂为契约的终生黄金拍档。同时Jace也是Alec的无血缘关系弟弟，还有……Alec的秘密爱恋对象。</p><p>“你回来学院之后就一直看起来怪怪的。是不是有什么心事啊？你最近真的太不像你了，完全跟以前的你感觉差很大。” Jace是真的开始担心Alec了，毕竟Alec的转变也太奇怪了。</p><p>Alec将Jace充满忧虑的眼神看进眼里，然后柔声道：“放心吧！我很好，也没什么事情。你并不需要为我担心。”</p><p>“你这是在开什么玩笑？” Jace叹气道：“Alec，我是谁？你难道忘了吗？我可是你的Parabatai！这世上最了解你，也跟你最亲近的人了！我可以感觉得到，你根本就不在正常的状况内。”</p><p>Alec浑身不自在的避开了Jace的灼热视线。</p><p>“Alec，你可以告诉我的！来吧，说说看这究竟是怎么一回事？让我帮助你吧！无论什么事情，我都会帮你想办法解决的。” Jace尝试着说服Alec。</p><p>只不过Alec完全采取逃避的方式，根本就不想再听Jace的废话。Alec烦躁的怒斥道：“我都跟你说过我没事的了！为什么你就不能让我一个人独处静一静呢？”</p><p>“Alec，你到底是怎么了？一定是发生了什么事情。告诉我好不好？我真的很担心你。” Jace的过度关心不间断的继续轰炸着Alec，很快就把Alec的忍耐度给逼到极限了！</p><p>Alec发誓他真的快被Jace搞疯的了。<br/>“JACE！” Alec大声地喊道。</p><p>“…是……？” Jace用疑惑的眼神继续忧心忡忡地看着Alec。</p><p>“拜托你让我一个人静一静吧！既然你这么得空，为什么不干脆去找那个总爱招惹麻烦的野丫头？你跟她不是很要好的吗？”</p><p>“Alec，她是有名字的。请你称呼她为‘Clary’。” Jace的脸色一沉，看起来对Alec尖锐的用词感到不悦。</p><p>“只不过是个称呼，你何必那么介意？”Alec摆出一副无所谓的样子，耸肩摊手。“反正我就只想要一个人静一静，拜托你不要打扰我可以吗？谢谢。”</p><p>Jace觉得Alec表现出来的样子实在太过不寻常了。“Alec，你究竟是怎么了？”</p><p>“请你不要再烦我了，好吗？” Alec郁闷地丢下话后，就准备转身离去。</p><p>“嘿，Alec你等一等！” Jace下意识地想要阻止Alec。</p><p>可是心意已决的Alec根本就没有给Jace任何机会。就这样静静地看着Alec头也不回离去的背影，Jace的心情郁闷死了。而就在这时，原本打算过来找Alec继续方才未完的谈话的Isabelle目睹了整个过程。Isabelle重重地叹气，心情显得十分无奈。</p><p>“Jace。” 朗声唤道，她慢慢地朝Jace走过去。</p><p>闻声，Jace把头转向自己的妹妹。“嘿，你知道Alec他是怎么了吗？为什么他最近看起来总是闷闷不乐的，还一直乱发脾气啊？是不是有谁招惹他生气了？”</p><p>Isabelle又叹了一口长气。 “所以说，你是完全不知情吗？”</p><p>“到底是怎么了？Isabelle，我可没有耐心陪你玩猜迷游戏。现在，马上就给我从实招来。究竟Alec发生了什么事？我是不是错过了什么了？还是说……难道你们出任务时发生了什么不愉快的事情吗？” 说老实话，Jace觉得挺内疚的。因为近期他为了要照顾新加入他们暗影猎人团队的神秘女孩Clary，而没有与Alec和Isabelle一起出任务。</p><p>盯着不停追问自己的Jace，Isabelle又一次叹气了。Isabelle没有回答Jace的问题，反而主动用礼貌的方式问起那位此刻不在场的Clary。“暂时不说这个。对了，Clary她人呢？你们两个最近沟通合作得怎样了？一切还好吧？”</p><p>“啊！说到Clary，我有好多好多的故事要和你们分享呢！她实在是太棒了！我敢打赌，你们肯定不曾见过像Clary那样奇特的女孩。她明明是在普通人类的环境下长大，可是却有本事在短时间内就上手暗影猎人的一切。Clary她的表现实在是太令人惊艳了！她非常的有潜力。我觉得她很快就会变成非常厉害的暗影猎人打手了！” 一说到Clary，Jace就感到无比的自豪和开心。</p><p>Isabelle完全可以感受到Jace的好心情。<br/>“你很喜欢她。” 她说。</p><p>“噢，拜托！Isabelle，你们也会喜欢她的！Clary她真的非常有魅力又很棒呢！” Jace脸上的笑容明显的扩大中。</p><p>“所以，你爱她。” 通过长年累月的情感经验和敏锐观察，Isabelle简短的做了一个结论。</p><p>“什么…？我…我……” 一向来伶牙俐齿的Jace突然口吃了起来。</p><p>Isabelle用复杂的语气轻叹道：“Jace，我真的很替你和Clary高兴。” 话语间，Isabelle看起来既伤感又喜悦。</p><p>“不要胡说。我和Clary根本就八字还没一撇，就只是单纯的朋友关系而已。”</p><p>“是啊，没错呢。”Isabelle 顺从的附和，但实际上却是话中有话。 “你和Clary的确实普通朋友。一个愿意为了普通朋友而破坏圣廷和学院立下的规矩，甚至随时准备为普通朋友而牺牲自我。一个允许他的普通朋友闯进他的生命，并影响了他与Parabatai之间的革命情感。”</p><p>“等一下，我不明白妳为什么要这么说。Clary她怎么可能会影响到Alec与我之间Parabatai的连系关系？” Jace好奇的发问，他真的越来越迷惘了。</p><p>“你难道真的都不知情吗？”</p><p>“妳到底在说什么？还是说，我应该知道什么吗？” Jace困惑不已。</p><p>Isabelle开始为Jace和自己的大哥Alec感到同情了。<br/>“可怜的Alec，唉……” Isabelle重重地叹气，然后决定把自己知道的一切都解释给Jace听。</p><p>“Jace，你给我听清楚了。有些事情，是时候必须让你知道了。”  Isabelle几乎能预见，要是Alec知道是自己泄露消息之后一定会想要把自己给杀了。但是，在关键时刻，有些牺牲是必须的。</p><p>“为什么妳看起来如此严肃？是不是发生了什么不好的事情？这难道跟Alec有关？”</p><p>Isabelle默默地点点头回应Jace。</p><p>Jace深呼吸了一口气。 “所以…妳究竟想告诉我什么事呢？这是否能解释为什么Alec完全变了一个样，跟以前原本的他差好大？”</p><p>“以前原本的他？” 是指Alec的真实本性吗？</p><p>Isabelle不受控制的露出悲伤的笑容。<br/>“Jace，你根本对Alec真实的本性一无所知。”</p><p>最终，Isabelle开始将隐藏多年的事实全盘托出了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 秘密爱恋（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec从来没有想过会有这么一天，他所有深藏的秘密被别人揭发。但至少不要是Isabelle，更不要是被Jace发现。</p><p>Alec此刻站在顶楼的阳台上，眺望着黄昏时分的美丽景色。<br/>这也是Jace找到Alec的地方。</p><p>“Alec。” Jace朗声唤道。</p><p>Alec不耐烦地回过头。“早告诉过你不要来烦我的了！”</p><p>可是，令Alec感到惊讶的是Jace脸上的表情。Alec不明白为什么Jace会露出那样子的神情。Jace似乎受到了什么惊吓，表情看起来又十分的困惑与悲伤……？这真是太奇怪了。</p><p>Jace整理了一下思绪后，便用很严肃的眼神盯着Alec。<br/>“嘿，兄弟。我想我们需要谈一谈。”</p><p>Alec凝视着Jace好半晌后，才轻声问：“要谈什么？”</p><p>Jace清了清嗓，心情沉重地说：“其实……我…我已经知道了。”</p><p>“知道什么？” Alec根本不明白Jace究竟在说些什么。</p><p>Jace耐心地继续说下去。“我知道了你的所有秘密。我知道你对我……你对我的真实情感是怎样的了。”</p><p> “……” 几乎在同一时刻，哑口无言的Alec变成了静音模式。</p><p>“Alec，请你跟我谈一谈好吗？你别这样子，我们说说话吧！”</p><p>“不！” Alec受到了不小的震撼。 “我不明白你到底在说些什么。”</p><p>看着选择逃避的Alec，Jace无奈至极的想要继续劝说。“Alec！”</p><p>“我累了，我想要回房间休息。” Alec脚步飞快地越过Jace，但庆幸的是Jace及时阻止了Alec。</p><p>Jace轻轻地拉住Alec的手臂。 “Izzy告诉我说……你爱我。”</p><p>Alec完全愣在原地动弹不得。他睁大双眸，用惊恐的眼神瞪着Jace。</p><p>Jace对此感到十分抱歉。 “对不起，我是真的不知情。我甚至无法想像为什么你会……我……我不知道……真的很对不起，因为我真的不明白为什么你会喜欢上我。”</p><p>看着Alec的面色变得异常僵硬苍白，Jace突然住了口。最后，Jace叹了一口长气。“我是真心的感到很抱歉。Alec对不起，我的意思是……我知道你爱我的原因，我也知道你为什么会喜欢我，因为我也同样的爱着你。”</p><p>听到这里，Alec的心莫名地升起一股希望。<br/>但是Jace接下来的话完全打消了Alec内心的期盼，也让Alec觉得更加的羞愧。</p><p>“Alec，我也是爱着你的。因为我们是兄弟，我们是Parabatai。我们是无敌的黄金拍档啊！我们…我们……” Jace费劲的思考着要怎么解释，才可以尽可能的减少伤害到Alec的感情。Jace几乎是完全丧失了思考能力了。他的脑子一片空白，毫无头绪。</p><p>Alec一直以来都是特别敏感的人。Alec也是十分脆弱的。<br/>Jace清楚地知道这些。Jace心想，这世上恐怕不会有人比他更了解Alec的了。Jace真的曾经以为自己非常了解Alec。但一直到今天，Jace才发现自己的想法错得有多离谱。</p><p>“求求你不要再说下去了。” Alec的声音在发颤。 “没关系的，我可以理解。Jace，你跟我是不同的。我们是不一样的。我们不会成为……永远都不可能会成为相同类型的人。我真的可以理解你的心思。”</p><p>“Alec。” Jace犹豫了，他不知道该怎么接话。究竟要怎样回应才是最正确的呢？</p><p>“够了，就这样子好了。什么都别说了。我可以了解你，我知道你为什么会这样。我明白的……” Alec是真的受伤了。他只觉得痛彻心肺，撕心裂肺般的窒息感将他完全淹没了。Alec的眼眶泛红，双眸都透着湿意。</p><p>“Jace，我真的感到很抱歉。对不起。我知道你现在一定很恨我。真的很对不起，因为我的缘故让你感到恶心。”</p><p>“你说什么？不！Alec，请你不要误会我的意思。我从来都不觉得你恶心。你仍然是我最要好的兄弟，我的朋友，也是我最引以为傲的Parabatai！我爱你！”</p><p>“这是真的吗…？” Alec不得不产生怀疑。</p><p>Jace竭尽所能地继续说服Alec。<br/>“我承认我刚开始从Izzy口中得知这些事实的时候，确实感到很震惊且难以接受。但那是因为一切来得太突然了！所有的事情就这样堆积在一起，让我有点措手不及。可是，Alec……我要你知道，我依旧会继续爱着你的，永远都会继续喜欢着你。因为你是我最亲爱的朋友和家人！”</p><p>“难道你不恨我吗？真的不会讨厌我吗？” Alec觉得自己的双手都在发颤，就连他的身体也一样。体温似乎在眨眼的瞬间降至冰点，让Alec浑身发抖觉得冷冰冰的。</p><p>“当然不会！Alec，我爱你。我只要你清楚记住这一点！无论将来发生什么事情，这是永远都不会改变的。”</p><p>“真的吗？” Alec的嘴唇也在发颤。</p><p>Jace没有说话，只是张开双臂，往前一步将Alec给抱得紧紧的。这就是就直接的表达方式了，比言语的保证还来得更加有效。当感觉到包裹着自己的温暖，Alec受伤的心似乎也回温不少，疼痛也减轻了。</p><p>“Jace……” 珍贵的名字从Alec的唇齿缝隙中流泻出来。</p><p>Jace慢慢地放开了Alec，然后用温暖的笑容鼓励着Alec。<br/>“Alec，希望你不要放弃追求爱情。我很抱歉，我不能回应你对我的爱，因为我并不是适合你的人。但不管怎样，我相信有一天，你总会找到合适的对象。那个幸运的家伙一定会用心对待你的，将你视如珍宝般的疼爱呵护着你，好似你就是这世上仅存的唯一一个男人。”</p><p>“这可能吗？我只是个怪胎……” Alec看上去已经完全丧失自信心和所有希望了。</p><p>但是Jace仍然不放弃鼓励Alec，并告诉他一切都会变好的。<br/>“Alec，永远都不要看低你自己。你并不是不正常，你只是和我们有些不一样罢了。这也是你的特色之一，你是最棒最好的！”</p><p>“这是谁说的？”</p><p>“我说的！” Jace扬起温和的笑容。他伸手轻拍Alec的背部，安抚道：“请你维持自信心，勇敢一些，因为你值得最好的爱！虽然这种爱情，并不是我能给予的。”</p><p>Alec深呼吸一口气，然后用泪眼凝望着Jace。他的语气充满悲伤，脸上的笑容也是苦涩的。 “Jace，你说了这么多话……可是你知道吗？”</p><p>“嗯？知道什么？” Jace皱着眉头等待Alec的解释。</p><p>然后，Jace听见Alec压低声量说。</p><p>“Jace，你真的很不擅长安慰人呢！就连拒绝别人的方式也太差了！”</p><p>“嗄？关于那个嘛……” Jace硬着头皮地转移视线，特意避开Alec的眼神。</p><p>Alec轻呼口气，然后低下自己的头，盯着鞋子和地板瞧。<br/>“无论如何……我都很感激你的善良和接纳。真的很谢谢你。”</p><p>“嘿，Alec。”</p><p>“什么？” Alec轻声反问，却没有再抬起自己的头。<br/>他真的无法面对Jace。至少不是现在。</p><p>Jace轻叹一声，接着用他的手动作轻柔的摸着Alec的脸颊。<br/>“不要再往下看了！给我抬起头来！” 他的语气显得十分坚定，透着一丝命令。</p><p>这下，Alec终于肯抬起头来了。<br/>他看着Jace一蓝一褐的眼睛，心里充斥着不踏实的感觉。</p><p>Jace勾起温柔的笑。 “做个堂堂的男子汉！这个世界上还有很多好人。终有一天，你会找到你命中注定之人的。”</p><p>“我很怀疑这一点。” Alec用轻柔的语气埋怨道。“我不敢相信你竟然会这么说。Jace，难道还需要我来提醒你，我刚刚失恋吗？而且你还是那个拒绝我的人！”</p><p>“哈哈~” Jace用低沉的声音笑着。“喂，拜托！Alec，这也没什么大不了的吧！再说了，我们俩都知道我们并不适合对方。还有，认真地说一句，我觉得你并不是真的爱过我。”</p><p>“你在胡说什么？我是真的爱着你啊！” Alec为自己辩白。</p><p>“是吗？” Jace看起来十分不相信Alec所说的。</p><p>这让Alec觉得自己像是个被人玩弄的蠢蛋一样。一瞬间，快要爆炸的复杂情绪在他的心里翻搅着。</p><p>“Jace，这并不是什么玩笑！一点也不好笑，好不好！”</p><p>“噢，是的。那当然了！” 突然间，Jace把Alec抱个满怀。</p><p>“你在做什么？” 感觉到Jace的触碰，又看着Jace近在咫尺的脸，Alec感到生理和心理上的双重压力。</p><p>“吻我。”</p><p>“什么？你疯了吧！” Alec完全陷入迷惘。</p><p>“你刚才说你爱我，对吧？既然如此，那就吻我吧！”</p><p>“你这个疯子！” Alec挣扎着大喊。 “放开我！”</p><p>可是Jace并没有打算放过Alec。他继续说道：“如果你喜欢我，那现在就赶紧吻我吧！来吧！Alec，我已经准备好了。你什么废话都别说，直接住口吻我就可以的了。”</p><p>Alec用惊恐的眼神怒瞪着Jace。<br/>“你是得了什么失心疯？你知不知道你自己说了些什么话？”</p><p>“Alec，我的脑袋清楚得很！你难道还不清楚吗？我看你根本就不是真的爱上我了。” Jace说。</p><p>“你这话是什么意思？”</p><p>“就只是因为我对你很好，因为我关心你，所以你就不知不觉把我当成了掩饰你真实性取向的挡箭牌。Alec，我清楚的知道你是同性恋者。我也明白你是喜欢男人的。可是这并不代表你就一定要喜欢我或爱上我。而现在，事实证明了。这就是最好的铁证！Alec，你看你自己根本连吻我都办不到。既然如此，你仍然要自欺欺人的说你是爱我的吗？”</p><p>“我…我……” Alec哀怨地看着Jace，不知道该说些什么了。<br/>他真的不知道。万一Jace说的是事实，那该怎么办？因为在Alec的心里，此刻他也确实没有做好吻Jace的准备。或者该说，尽管Jace已经做出了邀请，但是Alec并没有想要吻Jace的意愿。</p><p>另一方面，看得出Alec内心挣扎的Jace却感到无比庆幸。Jace温柔的笑了。“Alec，对自己坦白吧！用心接纳最真实的自己。”</p><p>“我真的是糟糕透顶了。” Alec对自己感到十分失望。</p><p>Jace却依旧不放弃安慰Alec。</p><p>“没关系的。就算偶尔经历情绪低潮，也千万别看轻自己。Alec，给你一个温馨的建议。如果你真的想要放下一个人的话，最快速的方法就是往前看，然后尝试去投入另一段感情。去爱别人吧！一旦你恋爱了，你就不会有多余的时间花在无谓的事情上了。”</p><p>想要忘记一段过去的感情并不轻松，失去深爱的人也会使人心碎。但无论如何，只要我们接受了事实，那么就一定能克服所有的难关，并活出属于自己的精彩。慢慢的，也就发现我们都拥有了比之前更好的生活。</p><p> </p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 对的人（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在结束了与来自圣廷The Clave的代表那无聊又疲惫的谈话后，Magnus又一次看见了那位英俊帅气的年轻暗影猎人——Alec。</p><p>“嗨~Alec，我们又见面了呢！”Magnus的心情十分愉悦。</p><p>“你……”Alec用惊讶的表情凝视着Magnus。之后，Alec留意到了那位站在Magnus身边的某同事。他看起来像是正打算带着Magnus去哪里的样子。</p><p>“你们这是准备去哪儿？”Alec对着自己的同事问到。</p><p>而那位暗影猎人用非常恭敬客气的态度回应Alec，就像是下属对待上级的对话方式。“巫师刚结束了与圣廷代表的会谈，我正准备带他离开。”</p><p>Magnus不动声色的暗自观察着Alec。看到其他暗影猎人对待Alec的恭敬态度，其实Magnus并不会感到惊讶。毕竟Alec是来自Lightwood家族的。众所周知，Lightwood家族在圣廷或暗影猎人的学院里都有着不可小觑的权势。显而易见的是在未来的日子里，Alec也会顺理成章的成为学院的领导者，要不然他也极有可能会到圣廷那里担任一些重要职务。</p><p>Alec对他的暗影猎人同事说道：“那没关系，其实我认识Magnus。你可以去忙其他的工作，就由我来帮Magnus引路吧！在我和Magnus谈完话后，我会确保他离开学院的。”</p><p>听到意料之外的指示，Magnus和Alec的暗影猎人同事互相交换了一记奇怪的眼神。他们一起看向Alec，心里有种怪异的感觉。</p><p>“是的，我知道了。”那名暗影猎人遵照Alec的指示离去。尽管他的内心有很多疑问，但是他都没有打算问出口。</p><p>直到确定自己的暗影猎人同事离开后，Alec终于卸下严肃的伪装。Alec轻叹口气，整个人有如泄了气的气球一样。</p><p>“你还好吧？怎么看起来那么累呢？”Magnus对他的新朋友表示关心。</p><p>可是，Alec却没有回答Magnus的问题。他反问道：“现在，你这是准备要去哪儿？”</p><p>“回…家……？”Magnus说。</p><p>“哦。”Alec应了一声后，又接着叹气。</p><p>看着闷闷不乐的Alec好像没什么精神，Magnus的心不由自主地开始为他担心。“你还好吗？现在的你看起来，跟刚才的模样差太大了。”</p><p>“我很好。”</p><p>“骗人。我看得出你一点也不好！”</p><p>听到这样的回答，Alec感到意外地抬起头，然后凝视着Magnus。<br/>“你有读心术？”</p><p>Magnus轻笑出声。“你的表情显露了一切。Alec，你根本就不懂得如何隐藏自己的情绪。你内心的真实情感，此刻在你的脸上一目了然呢。”</p><p>“是吗？”不知怎的，Alec觉得自己的心越发沉重了。<br/>原来他真的不管做什么事都很不在行呢。<br/>他不止不擅长对战妖魔，甚至连自己的情绪都管理不好。</p><p>“Alexander。”</p><p>“拜托，请你就喊我Alec吧！”</p><p>Magnus却不予理会。“你现在得空吗？”</p><p>“嗯，有什么事吗？”</p><p>“想不想和我一起出去喝一杯？Alexander。”<br/>Magnus依然坚持用自己独特的方式称呼Alec。但是这一次，Alec根本没有心思去纠正Magnus的叫法。Alec他只是如石雕般站在原地，傻不楞登的回想着刚刚Magnus对他说的话。</p><p>“你……你这是打算约我出去喝一杯……？”Alec不是很确定他有没有幻听。</p><p>“嗯，没错！我们一起出去喝一杯吧！”Magnus笑得一脸幸福。</p><p> “哇~”Alec实在难以想象这竟然是真实发生的。</p><p>“所以呢，你有没有兴趣和我一起出去逛一逛？”Magnus语气诚恳地又问了一次。</p><p>Alec却依旧犹豫不决，也不知道自己该怎么回答Magnus。他可以就这么答应Magnus的邀约吗？一个暗影猎人和一个巫师一起出去喝点饮料什么的，这真的会是一个好主意吗？</p><p>但注意到Alec处于心理挣扎中，一直拿不定主意后，Magnus的心没来由的感到十分失望。Magnus忍不住哀叹道：“难道我不够资格约你出去吗？”</p><p>“什么？”Alec怔住了。</p><p>“我以为我们已经是朋友了。今天下午，这是刚才你自己说过的话。难道你忘了吗？”</p><p>对于这点，Alec并不想否认。“没错，我的确是那样说过。我们已经成为朋友了。”Alec用非常肯定地语气回答Magnus。</p><p>但是，Magnus又再次重重地叹气，埋怨道：“既然如此，那你为什么看起来如此难以抉择。答案其实非常简单，就‘要’或‘不要’而已。”</p><p>“可是，我…我……”Alec处在非常犹豫的状态。</p><p>Magnus按耐住性子，再一次发问了。<br/>“Alexander，你愿意现在跟我一起出门喝一杯吗？”</p><p>在耐心等待答复的同时，Magnus也很仔细的研究着Alec多变的面部表情。他可不想错过任何解读Alec心思的机会。</p><p>“我…我……”时间分秒过去，但是Alec看起来仍旧面临很大的问题。他甚至无法准确的作出决定或回应Magnus什么。</p><p>Magnus能了解到Alec内心的挣扎，但是他真的不想就这么轻易放弃这个机会。虽然Magnus确实对Alec犹豫不决的反应感到有些伤心，可是Magnus仍然抱着希望。他想，或许待会儿Alec会答应他的邀约也说不定呢。</p><p>“我…我……”Alec艰难地一口唾液，觉得此刻的心情异常的紧张。Alec看着Magnus皱着眉头的表情，在心底无声的暗骂自己的优柔寡断。</p><p>所幸，Alec最后终于说出了他的答案。<br/>一个简短的句子。就简单的三个字而已。</p><p>“对不起。”Alec用十分纠结的表情看着Magnus。</p><p>听到这样的答复，Magnus忍不住在心里嘲笑自己一番。<br/>‘噢~真是可怜的Magnus Bane。’</p><p>“既然如此的话，那么……”Magnus尝试想向Alec展示自己的笑容。但很显然的是，他失败了。</p><p>Magnus脸上的表情看起来十分伤心且疲惫。当发觉Magnus是在勉强展露笑容的时候，Alec觉得自己的心为之莫名的痛了一下。</p><p>“其实我……”Alec想要尝试继续把心底未完的内心想法说完，但是Magnus及时阻止了他。</p><p>“Alexander，那没关系的。其实你并不需要觉得难受。说真的，我蛮在行接受别人的拒绝的。”</p><p>Alec尝试去理解Magnus的想法。他想尽办法要去猜测，想要了解Magnus所说的话，甚至是每一个字背后的意思。</p><p>“我想，我真的是时候离开了。”<br/>此刻，觉得尴尬的Magnus只想尽快逃离这里。</p><p>“可是，我…我……”Alec好想说些什么，可是他却挤不出完整的句子。</p><p>这一次，Magnus的笑容显得轻柔温和。<br/>他试着露出微笑，假装自己的心并没有受到任何伤害。</p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 对的人（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂~你们两个！在干嘛呢？”是Isabelle的声音。</p><p>Alec 和Magnus 同时看向Isabelle。</p><p>“Izzy！”Alec用开心兴奋的语调喊道。看到自己的妹妹出现的时候，Alec 整个人都松了一口气。</p><p>“怎么了吗？” Isabelle 察觉到 Alec 不寻常的紧张神情。此刻，Alec 的脸上摆明写着他需要帮助。</p><p>在Alec 还来不及开口告诉 Isabelle 什么以前，Magnus 倒是朗声用响亮悦耳的语调道：“嘿~这位漂亮聪明又可爱的暗影猎人小姐，是否能好心的帮我引路呢？我是时候该回家了。”</p><p>“为什么不干脆直接让我哥哥Alec 为你带路呢？” Isabelle扬起温柔的媚笑建议道。</p><p>“什么？！”Alec 完全傻住了。</p><p>Magnus笑得一脸尴尬。“那个~我可不认为妳哥哥他会接受妳的建议呢。”</p><p>Alec 看起来像是努力地想要解释些什么，但是他却无法正确的表达自己，也根本说不清自己的心里头究竟在想些什么。“我…我只是……”</p><p>词穷的可怜Alec 完全失了方寸，根本不知道自己到底在干什么，也不知道自己的心里真正想要的是什么。</p><p>Magnus 倒是惯性的用灿烂的笑容来掩饰自己受伤的心。<br/>“没关系的，Alexander。你并不需要为此担心或觉得愧疚。我想你的妹妹她并不介意为我带路呢。”</p><p>Magnus看着Isabelle问。“妳觉得如何呢？可爱的女孩~”</p><p>“我没理由拒绝呢。”Isabelle用一个温柔的坏笑回答。“很荣幸能为你引路~”</p><p>“既然如此的话……那就这样吧。再见了，Alexander。”Magnus对着Alec说。然后他在跟随Isabelle离开前，最后的向着Alec轻轻一瞥。</p><p>Alec与妹妹Isabelle交换了一记短暂的眼神。Isabelle用困惑的表情看着Alec。她像是无法理解为什么Alec要拒绝Magnus的要求。Alec此刻的心情觉得异常的复杂。他甚至无法了解自己究竟在想些什么。他太不了解自己了。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>“我听闻你打算邀约Alec出去喝一杯？”走到学院外头后，Isabelle开口对Magnus这么说道。</p><p>“看来某人偷听了我与Alexander之间的谈话呢。”Magnus用玩味的语气调笑道。</p><p>Isabelle脸上的笑容显得更加明显，并没有丝毫的心虚之意。“看来某人是真的对我的大哥Alec非常感兴趣呢。”Isabelle用相似的语气调侃回Magnus。</p><p>而对此说法，Magnus直认不讳。<br/>“没错，我的确是对他非常感兴趣。”</p><p>Isabelle眨了眨她那双美丽的眼睛，脸上的笑容逐渐扩大。</p><p>Magnus却耸了耸肩，用阴郁的语调接着说：“请允许我提醒妳，妳哥哥Alec他刚刚已经很明确的拒绝我了。而我想妳也很清楚这一点吧！”</p><p>Isabelle轻轻地摇了摇头。<br/>“Magnus。请问我可以这么称呼你吗？”</p><p>“当然，没问题。”</p><p>“好吧，Magnus。你听我说。”</p><p>“我在听着呢。”Magnus用双眸打量着Isabelle的神情。</p><p>“Alec他刚刚才失恋了，所以……”</p><p>“妳说什么？！等、等！请稍等一会儿！”Magnus及时地阻止了Isabelle。</p><p>“Magnus，你就不能冷静下来，安静地听我把话说完吗？”</p><p>“不能！”Magnus皱着眉头，斩钉截铁地回答。</p><p>Isabelle无可奈何地叹了口气。她径自无视Magnus，继续地把心里未说完的话说出来。“Alec其实是个同性恋者。这一点，我想你应该已经知道了。其实在遇见你之前，Alec他一直都是单恋着Jace的。”</p><p>Magnus又一次打断了Isabelle的话。他用充满疑惑的双眼看着Isabelle，问道：“妳口中说的那个Jace是谁？难不成是上次那位和小饼干一起来到我家的那个金发男人吗？”</p><p>“小饼干？噢！你指的是Clary吧？”</p><p>“没错，她就是我的小饼干。同时，她也是你们新加入的暗影猎人Clary。”Magnus心急的继续追问。“现在轮到妳来告诉我了，究竟谁是Jace？他跟Alec的关系很亲密吗？”</p><p>“他们的关系当然非常亲密！Jace他是我们兄弟，尽管他是我父母领养的，跟我们并没有直接的血缘关系。但是，我们从小就一起生活，一起长大，关系非常要好！况且，Jace还是Alec的Parabatai呢！Alec已经喜欢Jace好长的一段时间了。但是你知道的，Jace其实是个货真价实的正常男人，所以他并不是……呃，你应该知道的吧？就是他……”</p><p>“那个金发男人？Alec竟然喜欢他？！”Magnus看起来似乎非常难以接受这个事实。“天啊！我完全无法想象为什么Alec会喜欢他！他们两个人看起来根本就不一样！完全不同世界的两种人！”Magnus用酸溜溜的语气回应。</p><p>Isabelle挑了挑自己的眉毛，给了Magnus一个调侃般的笑容。“Magnus，你和Alec也完全不一样，有着很大的差别呢！那既然如此，你为什么又会对Alec感兴趣呢？”</p><p>Magnus突然闭上了自己的嘴。<br/>Isabelle说的没错。既然如此，那他又为什么会被Alec所吸引呢？这到底是为什么？究竟是为了什么原因？</p><p>Isabelle接着继续说道：“我看得出来，你非常的喜欢我的哥哥。而且，我也觉得你对Alec来说，也是非常特殊的存在。请你再给Alec多一些时间让他可以厘清自己的思绪。我相信他会尽快对你采取行动的。”</p><p>“妳为什么会有如此信心？”Magnus问。</p><p>“因为我非常地了解Alec。相信我，Alec他肯定会很快就找上你的。”Isabelle又一次回想起了午后的情景，那时的Alec与Magnus在角落独处交谈。</p><p>Magnus却对此抱以怀疑的态度，但矛盾的是，就某一方面来说……Magnus也是打从心底的希望这件事情能尽快的有好的结果。</p><p>“如果你是‘对的人’的话。”Isabelle张口补充。</p><p>Magnus认同地点点头，他轻声地重复着Isabelle说的话。<br/>“如果你是‘对的人’的话……”</p><p>究竟Alec是不是Magnus一直在寻找的那个人呢？<br/>经过了好几个世纪的时间，Magnus一直都锁上了心房，拒绝再次陷入爱情。</p><p>但或许Alec会是个例外。Magnus第一眼见到Alec时就发现了他的与众不同。Alec似乎在不知不觉中，也解开了Magnus的心锁。</p><p>“Magnus,你就再等一等他吧！如果Alec真是属于你的‘对的人’，那么就请你再给他多一点时间。”Isabelle温柔的对着Magnus微笑眨眼。</p><p>“我会的。”我会等待他的。<br/>Magnus愿意付出时间等待Alec。他将会耐心的等待，直到那一天的到来为止。</p><p>爱情是需要付出努力去追求的，不是吗？<br/>Magnus他恰巧有的就是很多的时间。而且，他也是个非常有耐性的人。</p><p>Magnus在心底默默地许下心愿。<br/>为了Alec,Magnus愿意等他。但求，奇迹之日能尽快的来临。<br/>如果Alec是属于他的‘对的人’。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 你是我责任（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时光飞逝，一星期就这样过去了。<br/>Alec觉得他好像是生病了。最近这阵子，他变得超级奇怪的。首先，他根本无法维持正常的思绪，然后没有办法准确的思考。就算是呆在人群中，他也感到异常的孤独寂寞。这种失落的感觉，真的是太令人讨厌了！</p><p>似乎根本就没有人可以真正体谅Alec的心情。好像也没有任何人愿意对他表示真正的关心。大家都只是在还没有搞清楚他究竟经历了什么样的事情之前，就妄言妄语的直接下了结论，然后皆不背上任何言论责任的果断发表他们‘所谓的合适意见和感想’。</p><p>“Alec，你其实并不需要担心太多。你一定会没事的。你只是暂时觉得迷惘，不清楚你和Jace之间的关系到底该如何处理吧了。事实上，我已经和Jace谈过了，并且我与他的想法一致。或许……你并不是真的爱上了Jace。你能了解我说这话的意思吗？”</p><p>Isabelle最近老是这么说。</p><p>“Alec,我最亲爱的大哥。为何你不听从Jace给予的告诫呢？我真的同他有完全一样的想法和感觉。也许Magnus他才是最适合你的那位！搞不好，Magnus就是你期待已久的真命天子噢~！而你所需要做的就只是‘撇下所有顾虑，放胆试一试’而已！”</p><p>老实说，Alec最近真的不太想要和Isabelle说话了。这些天跟Isabelle搭话，真的让Alec感到身心疲累不堪。因为Isabelle她就是无法明白Alec的心思！</p><p>他怎么可能能在如此短的时间内去爱上另一个人呢？这真的是有可能会发生的事情吗？是的，Alec必须承认他对Magnus的确也有其他的想法。毕竟Magnus真的是一位让人难以轻易忘怀的人。尽管已经有一个礼拜没见到Magnus了，但最近这几天，Magnus他却依旧不停的出现在Alec的脑海里。但是，这并不能代表什么，也无法说明Alec就是喜欢上或已经爱上Magnus了。毕竟他们两人自从上次Alec拒绝了Magnus的喝酒邀约后，他们都没有机会再见第二次面。而且，说句真话，Alec并不认为Magnus会真的对他产生兴趣。</p><p>除了老是帮倒忙的Isabelle，那个Jace呢……</p><p>Jace最近老是把他全部的时间都花在那位新来的女孩——Clary的身上。Jace本身的日常时间表已经满档，根本就没有多余的时间可以留给Alec。甚至Jace为了能确保他有更多的时间可以陪伴Clary，他还向学院请了假期了。就同那个成天想着要拍拖的Isabelle一样，她最近也在清年假。当然，一切都只是为了陪伴她的男朋友。Isabelle和Jace都一样，但他们请假请得一点也不害臊，就算面对高层的质问时，他们的回答都还非常的理直气壮。说真的，这一点也确实让Alec非常的羡慕。</p><p>Alec实在是不知道他该怎么办才好。因为他的心绪都被烦杂的心事给填满了，这让他的心脏和脑袋就快要负荷不来。头晕目眩的，整颗沉重的脑袋就像是快要爆炸了一样！而他的心，充斥着烦躁的不安感，那种焦虑的心情让他的情绪起伏不定，几近崩溃爆发边缘。</p><p>当意识到自己除了Isabelle和Jace之外并没有任何‘真正的朋友’可以诉说心事后，Alec的心里感到特别的孤单。</p><p>另一方面，这城市里居住的暗影魅族们，他们的行为似乎都显得特别低调。这一周以来，几乎都没有什么暗影魅族之间斗争厮杀的新闻。不仅如此，就连妖魔也分外的恪守本分，听话得很！完全就没有什么新的妖魔攻击人类或暗影魅族相关的消息。</p><p>这让Alec他不仅感到孤独，也开始感觉到沉闷不已。似乎围绕Alec周围的人们都有自己的事情忙，但唯独Alec一个人无聊没事干，成天无所事事的。Jace每天都和Clary腻在一块儿，Isabelle也成日忙着跟男朋友拍拖。只有Alec自己……每天都呆在学院里头盯着那偌大的电脑屏幕发呆。</p><p>‘为什么我会完全没事干呢？为什么那些暗影魅族今天都不打打架呢？或者，也可以发生一些其他什么的小问题，好让我有事情可做啊！’他知道他有这样的想法是非常的要不得的，身为暗影猎人的他怎么可以有如此荒谬的想法呢？毕竟能拥有和平和安宁，才是最美好的事情，不是吗？可是他怎么可以为了自己的私欲而升起这种不堪的想法呢？他怎么可以这么做？！</p><p>Alec在心中暗骂自己的恶行。</p><p>“唉~”Alec又一次叹了口气。<br/>这已经是他今天数不清次数的第N次叹息。</p><p>有些时候，Alec他会陷入思考，感到非常迷茫。他不明白自己究竟为什么会存活在这个世上？到底他的存在，是为了什么原因或目的呢？</p><p>Alec就这样静默的发着呆，直到有人用非常礼貌的方式叫唤他的名字。</p><p>“长官。”一名暗影猎人同事道。</p><p>“有什么事情吗？”Alec轻声问。</p><p>“夜愿餐厅捎来了打斗消息，有人在那里闹事。”</p><p>“你说什么？！”Alec听到这消息时显得十分吃惊。<br/>也许他今天不该随便再说些什么或投诉还是发牢骚什么的。这种感觉真是太奇怪了！他只是刚刚在心中小小的期待着，希望能发生一些‘小小的打斗或其他麻烦’好让他摆脱此刻的阴郁状态吧了。但是，现在他的同事竟然马上就跟他报告，在这城市的某处发生了新的打斗事故。</p><p>“夜愿餐厅？”Alec觉得这名字实在非常耳熟。“这是不是那间由巫师经营的餐厅？”</p><p>“没错，就是那一间。这家夜愿餐厅在暗影魅族和我们暗影猎人之间可以说是非常出名的。我们刚接到了来自夜愿餐馆老板的投报，他希望我们可以派遣暗影猎人团队去执行解救任务。”</p><p>“解救任务？到底发生什么事了？”Alec不由得微微皱眉。</p><p>那名暗影猎人男子不疾不徐的继续解释道：“根据夜愿餐厅老板的说明，他的其中一位餐厅 女侍应被她疯狂的前男友挟持。不仅如此，此刻在餐厅里还有一些其他的人在里头。而那位疯狂的前女友，也威胁恫言要杀害女侍应的家人朋友，甚至包括其他无辜的人质。只因那位疯狂的前男友说他的女友会跟他分手的原因是由夜愿餐厅里的其中一名员工或某一些顾客引起的。”</p><p>“这真是太过复杂了！”Alec完全不能理解为什么好好的情感故事会变得如此戏剧化。思及此，Alec不禁呆愣原地。</p><p>噢~老天爷！他自己不也是其中之一吗？<br/>真没想到他自己竟然也一样，拥有着非常戏剧化的人生和复杂的感情关系呢！</p><p>轻叹了口气，暂时撇清了无关紧要的情绪。Alec逼迫自己尽量专注在工作的事情上。</p><p>“那么…你口中说的那位疯狂的前男友，他到底是什么人？他也是一名巫师吗？”Alec问。</p><p>“是的，没错。他本身是一名巫师，名字叫作David。”</p><p>“我明白了。我会亲自领队去那里处理这件事。你也一起准备出发吧！”Alec刻不容缓的站起身，准备开始武装自己去出营救人质的任务。</p><p>“是的，长官。那么，我们该紧急联系Isabelle和Jace吗？”</p><p>“不。”Alec摇摇头，道：“Isabelle和Jace目前在放假中，就由他们去吧！你吩咐A队准备就绪，我们随时出发！”</p><p>“现在夜愿餐厅里究竟有多少名人质？他们全都是巫师吗？”Alec又问。</p><p>“很抱歉，长官。关于这个问题，其实我们本身也缺乏资讯。目前为止，我们只能肯定里头的人质涉及一些狼人和巫师。”</p><p>“嗯，无所谓。那我们赶紧出任务去吧！”虽然Alec多数的时候都习惯与他最紧密的Parabatai战友Jace和妹妹Isabelle一起出任务。但是，这一次……Alec真的觉得他必须开始慢慢习惯才可以。毕竟在未来的日子里，他有可能会落得孤单一人的下场。因为总有一天，Isabelle会遇上她的真命天子，然后Jace也已经拥有Clary。他们两人似乎都已经不再需要Alec了。所以说，Alec也很有可能会变成他们两人的负担。Alec无法克制自己，他总是这样胡思乱想。</p><p>‘难怪Izzy老是喜欢称我为‘想太多’的男人。’Alec重重地叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 你是我责任（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>星空之夜，美丽依旧。<br/>唯独在地球上的某处地点，夜愿餐厅完全处在一片混乱之中。</p><p>终于接近目的地餐馆的时候，Alec和其他的暗影猎人同伴相互用意味深长的眼神看了几眼。夜愿餐厅附近随处可见巫师和狼人，他们似乎都在谈论着餐厅发生的挟持人质事件。当然，Alec也留意到了，餐厅外头也站着为数不少的吸血鬼。</p><p>“暗夜之子。”Alec喃喃低语。<br/>看样子，情况比他原先想象的还要糟糕呢。吸血鬼和狼人，这两大族群一直以来都长期交恶并处在非常紧张的关系之中，已经是暗影魅族政治势力的公开秘密了。</p><p>“多保持警觉！吸血鬼和狼人族群随时都有可能开打。”Alec对他的同伴们轻声提醒。</p><p>其他的暗影猎人自然也注意到了。他们互相交换了一记眼神，准备应付可能发生的麻烦事。Alec充当领队走在前方，毫不犹豫地朝夜愿餐厅的老板走去。在出来执行任务之前，Alec已经大略看过了夜愿餐厅老板的个人资料。</p><p>“现在情况怎样了？究竟发生了什么事？”Alec用严肃的口吻问道。</p><p>夜愿餐厅的老板的双手与嘴唇都在发颤，看起来相当的紧张。“我的一些员工和顾客都被困在了餐厅里了。求求你们帮帮忙，一定要帮我把他们都安全的救出来。那个疯子实在是疯得太彻底了！他的所做所为真的太让人难以置信了！”</p><p>“你认识那个惹事的家伙吗？你对他的了解有多深？他是什么品种的巫师？”Alec开始进行例行盘问，想要获取更多的讯息。</p><p>“是的，我的确认识他。他是我餐厅其中一位女侍应生的前男友。事实上，他也时常会来我们的餐厅。我知道他是一名巫师，但并不是很清楚他是属于什么品种，也不知道他究竟有什么能力。但是他的实力真的是太过强了！就连我们那么多人联手都无法将他制伏。”夜愿餐厅的老板从外貌上来说也是长得十分高大健壮的，但他依旧用充满不安和恐惧的声音来评论那位闹事的疯狂巫师。</p><p>Alec感觉得到，那位餐厅老板是真的非常紧张。他看起来非常的担心。<br/>但尽管如此，Alec依然用温和的语气安抚着那位餐厅老板。</p><p>“你无需太过忧虑，我们会着手处理这事情的。就请你们相信我们，并尽量给我们一些空间。让其他人都后退一些吧！这样的话，我们才可以开始做我们该做的事。”</p><p>夜愿餐厅的老板仍然表现得满是忧虑。<br/>“请你答应我，你一定会救下那群无辜的人。”</p><p>Alec观察着夜愿餐厅老板的表情，心里头升起一种古怪的情感。站在Alec面前的那位餐厅老板，很明显的也是一位巫师。毕竟刚才在谈话的过程中，他不小心显露了自己的半妖真身。可是，为何身为妖魔子嗣的巫师会有如此的好心肠呢？</p><p>“没问题，我向你保证。无论发生什么事情，我都一定会极力确保那些无辜之人的安全。”Alec对夜愿餐厅老板许下承诺。</p><p>“你看起来与其他的暗影猎人完全不一样，这就是我寻求你帮助的原因。”夜愿餐厅老板轻声说。</p><p>Alec觉得有些奇怪，但也没有多加追问。现在的他有更重要的工作需要去完成。</p><p>“相信我们，对我们有信心吧！这毕竟也是我们暗影猎人的工作与职责所在。”Alec深色的眼睛望向餐厅那道黑色的玻璃大门。</p><p>就如Alec对夜愿餐厅老板所说的一样。<br/>这就是他们赏金猎人的工作。</p><p>“我们走吧！”Alec对他的同伴们下达指示，然后缓缓地步入餐厅。</p><p>————————————</p><p>当推开餐厅的黑色玻璃大门后，Alec终于看清楚了餐厅内部的惨烈景象。看起来不是普通的麻烦呢。完全就只能用惨不忍睹来形容。四周一片狼藉，鲜血与碎裂一地的物品东西随处可见。Alec也看到了有好几个人在哭泣，也有一些人害怕的躲在角落处。</p><p>Alec向自己的同伴使了一个眼色。“先把无辜的人救出去。”</p><p>之后，Alec拿出了他的近身武器——天使之刃，然后仅带着两名暗影猎人便开始往更深入的地方走去，保持最高警觉地同时仔细的搜索闹事者。</p><p>“请妳跟我们一起离开这里吧。”其中一位暗影猎人对着一位跪在角落处的年轻女孩说。</p><p>“请请你们救救我的朋友！”那位年轻女孩用颤抖的声音发出乞求。</p><p>Alec留意到了女孩身上的员工制服。“妳是在这里工作的。”</p><p>“没错，我是和Trisha在这里一起工作的。请你们救救我的朋友！她的前男友已经失去理智，那个疯子还打算要杀了我们全部人！求求你们快点阻止他！”</p><p> </p><p>“冷静一点，妳已经安全了。不用太担心妳的朋友，我们一定会找到她的。”Alec用轻柔的语调说，同时间他与其他的暗影猎人又持续的展开搜索，想要尽快找出Trisha和她的疯狂前男友的下落。</p><p>见状，年轻的女孩指着后方的一扇门，语气艰难地说：“他们俩都在厨房里头。”</p><p>Alec微微地点点头，然后扬起温和的笑意试图安抚少女的情绪。</p><p>但就在这时候，一个魔法传送门毫无预警的出现在Alec他们的面前。餐厅里的人们都怔住了。他们一起用惊愕的眼神瞪着那道魔法传送门。Alec向后退了一步，他高举他手上发着白光的刀刃，随时准备迎接任何无法预计的战斗。</p><p>只不过让Alec和众人感到错愕的是那位从传送门里走出来的人。</p><p>“Magnus。”Alec轻声低喃。</p><p>“Magnus Bane！”<br/>“高阶术士！”</p><p>越来越多人在看见Magnus之后都感到震惊。</p><p>“没错，就是我。我正是布鲁克林的高阶术士，Magnus Bane！”Magnus环视了在场所有人一眼后，脸上的笑容逐渐扩大。</p><p>当看进Magnus漂亮的双眸后，Alec也愣在在了原地。</p><p>“嗨，Alexander。你最近过得如何？”Magnus问。</p><p>Alec的脑袋完全当机，处在一片空白之中。他没有给Magnus任何回应，而Magnus似乎也没有为此感到任何不快。</p><p>“真是一团糟呢。”在仔细观察了四周围的惨况后，Magnus轻声叹息。“话说回来，那个讨人厌的小混蛋呢？”Magnus再次开口问道。</p><p>而这一次，Alec终于回过神来，重新把注意力放在Magnus的问题上。<br/>“你所指的那个人是谁？”</p><p>“我当然是在说那个把这里搞成一团乱的笨蛋家伙！”Magnus耸耸肩。</p><p>“你认识他？”这会儿，Alec越来越感兴趣了。</p><p>“简单来说，他也是我的其中一名顾客。几天前，他来寻求我的援助，希望我可以帮他制造一些魔法药剂。”</p><p>“什么魔法药剂？”</p><p>Magnus凝视着Alec好半晌，不确定他是否能将实情全盘托出。</p><p>“Magnus，这究竟是怎么一回事？你到底想隐藏什么？”看出Magnus似有什么难言之隐，Alec感到内心不太畅快。Magnus一定在隐藏着什么，他根本就没有把事情的全部说出来。Alec能感觉得出来。</p><p>Magnus并不准备回答Alec的问题。他故意扯开话题，道：“看来我来得真是时候。根据我的观察，你们应该是准备要进入那道门吧？”</p><p>Alec对Magnus不诚实的跳跃似反应感到无可奈何，他紧皱着眉头却不知道该如何追问下去。</p><p>“来吧！你们都跟紧我了。我想我可以给你们提供一些援助，毕竟在处理这种场面来说，我可是个高手呢！”Magnus雀跃的语调听起来十分愉快。</p><p>可是Alec就没有像Magnus那样的好心情了。<br/>“什么？！我没听错吧！你想要帮我们的忙？”</p><p>“是啊，这建议是我主动提出的。你没有听错，我也没有说错。我正非常好心的准备为你们提供援助呢！”</p><p>注意到Alec似乎还有话想说，Magnus即刻补充道：“Alexander，你就放心好了。我愿意免费为你们提供帮助，完全不收费噢~”</p><p>“这是为什么？”Alec好奇的发问。真是怪了！Magnus Bane什么时候变得这么好心的了？</p><p>Magnus却无奈地翻了翻白眼。“哪来的这么多为什么？我帮你难道还需要理由吗？难道我就不能单纯的为你提供帮助吗？毕竟我们可是朋友呢，你还记得吧？”</p><p>“可是，真正的朋友是不会对对方有所隐瞒的。”Alec说这话后自己也被吓了一大跳。通常他根本就不擅言语，可是不知怎的，他现在却变得如此的伶牙俐齿，瞬间就把话给说了出来。</p><p>Magnus看起来也受到了小小的惊吓。他确实没有想象到Alec会有如此的反应。</p><p>“或许你说的是对的。”</p><p>“所以你准备告诉我所有的实情了吗？究竟那个巫师David是怎么了？他到底请你帮他调配什么魔法药剂了？”Alec用严肃的语气着急地追问不停。</p><p>“Alexander，何不让我们先把这些麻烦事处理好呢？之后，我会再跟你好好解释的。”Magnus提出了自己的建议。</p><p>Alec重重地叹了一口气，最后终于妥协地点了点头。<br/>“没问题，不过你必须确保等会儿能给我一个完整的解释。”</p><p>“那是必须的啊！但我只会特别说给你听，我的Alexander。”Magnus朝Alec露出一抹意喻不明的坏笑。</p><p>‘我什么时候变成你的了？’<br/>当听到Magnus称呼自己的时候，Alec的感觉非常奇怪。</p><p>但Alec还来不及作出任何反应的时候，厨房那里突然传来一阵女孩的呐喊声，这让所有在场的人都惊呆了。他们一齐望向那扇通往厨房的门，然后默默相觑了好半晌。</p><p>“小心的跟在我身后。”Magnus快步走向厨房。</p><p>怎么知道就在这时，Alec比Magnus快先一步走在前方，顶替了Magnus领头的位置。</p><p>“不，你理应站在我的身后跟紧我！”Alec给了Magnus一记严肃的眼神，然后他便加快脚步走进厨房。</p><p>Magnus看着Alec的背影，一种温暖的感觉在他的心里流淌。他可以感觉得出来，Alec会这么做其实是想要保护他。但Magnus他也非常确定，他并不需要Alec的保护。</p><p>在跟紧Alec的步伐走向厨房的时候，Magnus小声地抱怨道：“我才没有你想象中的那么脆弱，Alexander。”</p><p>Alec却依旧坚持己见。“你当然没有那么脆弱。Magnus，我很清楚你的能耐。但是请你理解，确保你的安全可是我的责任！无论如何，我都必须保护你！”</p><p>“保护我？”在还未踏入厨房前，Magnus低声询问。</p><p>Alec知道这样解释十分的怪异，可是这也并不完全是他的意思。暗影猎人本就该极力维持暗影世界的平衡的秩序。Magnus既然是暗影魅族，那么Alec当然就必须要保护Magnus 的安全才对。</p><p>虽然如此，但或许Magnus之前说的也是正确的。Alec的确希望Magnus可以一直好好的。毕竟他们俩是朋友，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 相信我（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>也不知道是多久以前的事情，Magnus从来都没有感觉到被人保护着的滋味了。事实上，他也确实是忘了这种被人呵护着的感觉。就那种有人会想优先考量他的安危，把他放在第一位置并用心的照看保护着他的那种感觉。</p><p>Magnus能感觉得到Alec和其他的暗影猎人确实有很大的不同之处。Magnus在这世上活了这么长的时间，形形色色各种各样的人都看过了。但似乎也快有一世纪之久，Magnus从来就没遇过像Alec这样的人。</p><p>Alec就像是个非常稀有的品种，感觉就快要绝种于世，再也找不到第二个像他这样的人了。会用如此真心善良的态度来对待暗影魅族的暗影猎人，这可是多么稀有珍贵的啊！</p><p>对Magnus来说，Alec他真的是十分特别的。<br/>那么的真实，那么的罕见且又珍贵无比。</p><p>————————————</p><p>在跟随Alec步入厨房以前，Magnus不知不觉地陷入自己的回忆里了。他不知道该如何形容他此刻的心情。</p><p>“保护我……”Magnus喃喃自语。<br/>噢，我的天！Alec他竟然说要保护我呢！</p><p>一种久违的温馨情感包裹着Magnus的心，让他不自觉地展露出喜悦的微笑。可是开心的愉快感觉并未持续太久。突然间，一道异常愤怒地嚷嚷声从厨房那里传出来。</p><p>“暗影猎人！你要是再敢靠近一步的话，我就会直接把她给杀了！”</p><p>当Magnus终于回过神来，他也意识到了那把声音的主人是谁。那家伙正是Alec的目标任务——那个疯狂的前男友David，同时他也是Magnus的蠢蛋客户。</p><p>Magnus重重地叹了一口气，然后把厨房的门推开，连同Alec的其他暗影猎人同伴一起快速地走进了厨房。</p><p>Alec站在里头，他冷静地拿着天使之刃看着他面前的敌人，双眸闪耀出犀利的目光。而那个疯狂的前男友David，他此刻完全没有用障眼魔法遮掩自己的恶魔印记。现在，David恶魔印记一目了然的暴露在众人的视线之下。David有一条又长又厚的尾巴，同时尾巴表面还有很多小小的尖刺。不仅如此，在David的右眼部位，也长出了一个巨大的恶魔之角。</p><p>像David此刻展露的恶魔印记，并不是Alec常见的那种。不知怎的，但David看起来摆明拥有更邪恶恐怖的力量，一个完全不属于正常的巫师该拥有的力量。</p><p>“我早让你们滚蛋了！你们都给我滚开——！”David充满怒意的发出如野兽般的嘶吼。</p><p>可是Alec却是闻风不动，完全没把David的指示放在眼里。反之，Alec他凝神注视着David给于他最后通牒。看着那一位蹲在墙角啜泣的可怜女孩，Alec用严肃的口吻命令道：“放了那女孩。”</p><p>当然，David似充耳不闻一样，完全没有把Alec的话放在心上。下一秒，当看清楚眼前究竟发生了什么事了之后，Magnus的脑袋陷入一片空白。</p><p>“Alexander！”当看到那个疯狂的巫师David朝自己最珍贵的暗影猎人Alec扔出威力强大的魔法球时，Magnus紧张的大喊。</p><p>在听到Magnus用着急的语调呼唤自己的名字时，Alec怔在原地完全愣住了。Alec下意识的转过头看了Magnus一眼，然后又快速的把视线放到David的身上。只见一个冒着暗红色光芒的魔法能量球朝自己的方向飞来！</p><p>当David突如其来用魔法球攻击Alec的时候，值得庆幸的是Alec用暗影猎人的敏捷反射性动作给成功躲开了。尽管如此，Alec仍然处于呆愣状态。他无法想通的是为什么David会突然拥有这么强大的魔法能量。方才Alec站着的地方，此刻被魔法球破坏得片瓦不全，被火烧得一片焦黑。</p><p>理论上来说，Alec知道这是不可能的。因David此刻用的魔法攻击就像是一位高阶术士才能拥有的力量。但让Alec感到困惑的是，他从来都不记得他们暗影猎人学院的监察系统里‘纽约区实力高强的巫师观察名单’内有David的名字。Alec暗自默默观察那位站在自己面前的巫师，想破脑袋希望能找出一些蛛丝马迹。</p><p>另一边厢，望着Alec刚才所站之处被魔法球攻击得体无完肤后，Magnus对Alec能相安无事感到庆幸不已。Magnus不自觉倒抽一口气，为Alec捏了一把冷汗。当确定周遭的一切暂时得到控制后，另外两名暗影猎人立刻走到Alec的身边。</p><p>这才发现到Magnus的存在的David看起来有些惊讶。说实在的，他对Magnus的出现感到有些不可思议。“Magnus……”</p><p>Magnus轻叹了一口气。而后，他尝试用严肃的神情去劝服他的客户。<br/>“David，你就此罢手吧！你竟胆敢攻击暗影猎人？你难道真的失心疯，完全丧失理智了吗？攻击暗影猎人的下场如何，你难道还不清楚吗？你已经制造够多的混乱局面了，现在该是时候停手了。要不然的话，圣廷是绝对不会轻易放过你的！当然，我也不可能会就这么轻松的饶过你！”</p><p>David并没有想象中那么在乎所谓的后果。他无视了Magnus的劝告，并朗声暴怒地反驳。“Magnus，你不要插手这件事情！这并不是你能介入的，就请你离开吧！”</p><p>“你是认真的吗？David，你难道已经忘了你曾经允诺过我的事情？你和我，我们之间曾经有过协议。一旦你毁约在先，那你便再无回头的机会。这真的是你想要的结果吗？你就那么想要对抗我，抑或这是反抗圣廷吗？”Magnus不由自主地提高声量，看起来也是十分的生气。</p><p>Alec紧皱着眉头，似乎想从Magnus与David之间的对话找出什么隐藏的要点。Alec能感觉出Magnus和David的话中有话，他们之间一定有什么不可告人的秘密。Alec对此相当的好奇。Alec不是很清楚Magnus究竟在隐瞒什么。他也不是很能了解Magnus对David所说的那些话的真正含义。但唯独有一点是Alec非常明了的，那就是Magnus此刻是非常的生气。</p><p>当看见David毫无悔意的大言不惭，Alec能明显感觉到从Magnus身上散发出来的慑人气势。尽管相隔几步之遥，但是Magnus的怒气与杀气，Alec都能清楚地感觉到。Alec看着Magnus凶狠的眼神和表情，那种想要将人生吞活剥的气势，让Alec的心脏似漏了半拍。</p><p>“Magnus，无论我要做什么都好，这些都跟你一点关系都没有！”说这话的同时，一种诡异的磁场在David的周围形成。</p><p>Alec能从David的身上感受到强烈的压迫感。这种不舒服的感觉真的令人感到非常不安。‘这真的是太奇怪了！’Alec实在想不通，为什么像David这种低级的巫师竟然能拥有这么可怕有黑暗的力量。</p><p>当冷静的听完David那犹如一派胡言的话后，一抹轻蔑冷傲的笑意冷不防的出现在Magnus的脸上。Alec能察觉到Magnus散发出来的危险气息。</p><p>‘那个疯狂的巫师David肯定是不会轻易善罢甘休的，这势必是一场硬战。但是此刻的Magnus看起来也非常的生气，也不是什么好惹之人。’各种想法一瞬间挤爆Alec的脑袋。</p><p>Magnus看起来并不是那种性格火爆之人。可是现在这一刻，Alec却能完全感受到Magnus强烈的杀人目光。</p><p>“我到底是有多蠢才会相信你是有真心悔改之意的。我怎么会那么糊涂，竟然曾经相信你是可以尝试成为一个好人的。”一道蓝色的魔法光芒如闪电一样凭空出现在Magnus高举的双手上。整个画面看起来就像是Magnus正在把玩着高电压的闪电一样。</p><p>Alec和其他的暗影猎人同伴即刻对Magnus的举动保持警惕。</p><p>“Magnus！”Alec轻唤Magnus的名字 ，语气里却有着不容忽视的坚决。这是一种温馨提醒，他希望能阻止Magnus引发更糟糕的后果。</p><p>“Alexander，你无须再浪费你的时间了。你就和你的同伴他们去拯救其他无辜受累的人吧！至于这个没有良心的疯小子，就交给我来处理好了。我向你保证，我绝对我好好款待他的！”Magnus的嘴角扬起浅笑，可是他的眼神却直射出可怕的死亡恐吓。看样子，他是打算将某人置之于死地了。David很快将死在Magnus的手上。</p><p>Alec用惊恐的表情瞪视着Magnus。</p><p>David似乎也终于读懂Magnus的警告了。他知道Magnus是非常认真的，而且完全没有要放过他的意思。</p><p>“你已经越界了我给你的底线，甚至还三番五次无视了我对你的告诫。David，现在你将会为你邪恶的所作所为付出昂贵的代价！”Magnus用危险的语调说道。</p><p>David一句话都没有说，他只是用相似的生气眼神怒视着Magnus。</p><p>“David，你总是不够聪明。你似乎永远都不能为自己选好一条对的道路来走。你为什么老是喜欢挑一条困难重重的不归路呢？”Magnus卸下自己的障眼魔法，他的双瞳毫无预警的变成闪闪发亮的金色猫眼。</p><p>察觉到一触即发的危险，David高举双手，变化出黑色魔法的能量球，随时准备抵抗Magnus的攻击。</p><p>“Magnus，求你快住手！请你冷静下来，千万别那么做！”Alec尝试劝说Magnus。</p><p>可是，Magnus却只是用充满怒气的声音回应Alec。<br/>“别想叫我冷静下来，Alexander！此时此刻，我只想要亲手将眼前这个狂傲又愚蠢的混蛋给撕成碎片！”</p><p>随着Magnus激昂的尾音落下，眨眼的瞬间，一道蓝色的闪电光束笔直的射向David！</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 相信我（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David根本来不及作出任何保护自己的反射性动作。在被Magnus的蓝色闪电击中的时候，David发出了痛苦的哀嚎，然后整个身体像是断了线的风筝一样，飞越了整个厨房，最后才狼狈地坠倒在地上。</p><p>眼尖的注意到Magnus打算展开第二轮攻势，Alec动作迅速地跑向Magnus并阻止他继续攻击David。Alec大喊道：“Magnus，请你住手不要杀了他。”</p><p>“赶紧闪开Alexander，这全是他自作自受！他已经超出了界线，而我只是在做该做的事情，履行我身为布鲁克林大巫师的职责。说真的，你并不需要同情他。Alexander，在他做了那么多伤天害理的事情后，这些都是他应得的报应！”</p><p>瞟了一眼那个还在地上挣扎着要爬起来的David，Alec尝试继续说服Magnus。Alec轻声道：“Magnus，我当然知道他坏了规矩。是的，无可否认的他就是个坏人，而且他还制造了许多混乱，打算杀了这里在场的所有人士。可是就算如此，你也没有必要为了他那样的人而弄脏你的双手。请你相信我吧！把这件事情交给我们处理，我向你保证一定会让他在圣廷那里得到应有的法律制裁。”</p><p>“Alexander，你根本就不知道他那个家伙有多么的危险。他比你想象中的还要邪恶糟糕呢！就请你让我把我该做的事做完，那么我们才能算是真正的了结此事。”</p><p>Alec重重地叹了一口气，然后在准备继续与Magnus争辩之前，他默默地收起自己的天使之刃。</p><p>忽然间，Magnus感觉到自己的左手臂被人轻轻握着。Magnus怔在原地，呆愣着瞪大双眼看着Alec。Magnus自然知道Alec这么做是打算阻止他杀害David，可是这么突如其来的肌肤接触让Magnus的脑袋陷入一片空白。</p><p>Alec看着Magnus，他的眼神满是关心与罕有的坚决。<br/>“Magnus，算我拜托你……请你冷静地听我说。就做个比他更好的人，好吗？”</p><p>最后，Magnus轻声叹气，他手上的魔法蓝光也随即渐渐地消失不见。<br/>这会儿，Alec感到无比的庆幸。幸好，Magnus终于听取了他的意见。</p><p>“谢谢你。”Alec用感激与快乐的语气对着Magnus说道。之后，Alec把头转向他的两位同伴，含着命令的语气，吩咐道：“现在马上去把那个惹事的家伙逮捕起来！”</p><p>“是的，长官。”</p><p>当两名暗影猎人遵照Alec的指示把David抓起来后，Magnus却只是用充满困惑和疑虑的眼神打量着Alec。‘真是一个愚蠢的暗影猎人，我猜想他一定从来都没有见过真正的坏人吧！’</p><p>“Alexander，你其实不应该救他的。”这就是Magnus真实的想法。</p><p>Alec似乎持有不同的看法。<br/>“Magnus，他应该得到圣廷的制裁，而不是来自你动用私刑的惩罚。无论他最后是否会被判处死刑还是怎么样，我都觉得你不应该为此负上任何责任。毕竟逮捕这些触犯圣廷所立下的律法之人，本来就是我们暗影猎人的工作啊！你应该还记得这些条律吧！”</p><p>Alec口中所指的圣廷，那可是一个最高政务会，同时亦是全部暗影猎人的总部。只要生活在暗影世界之中，无论是什么种族群体，都必须无条件的遵守圣廷的律法。不管他们是暗影猎人还是暗影魅族，大家都必须遵照圣廷立下的规矩过活。</p><p>但是老实说，大多数的时候，Magnus他并不认为圣廷的法则永远都是正确的。事实上，‘公平’或‘公正’的这些词汇，在道德的界限与自然的本质上，总是充满了争议和矛盾。</p><p>你是否会为了救人一命而杀害另一条人命？你是否永远都在做正确的事情？又或者你其实是在做错误的事情，尽管你一直以为你在做着正确的事？这些都鉴定于你如何批判自己的行为举止。</p><p>更何况，Magnus老实说并不觉得Alec有足够的能力去评断好与坏或对与错。因为Alec天生就是一位暗影猎人，而他们那些暗影猎人总是非常盲目的遵从圣廷的指示和教诲，他们甚至都在没有自我意识的情况下服从各种命令。</p><p>“不是所有的人和事都如你想象中那般美好。世界上有很多事情，并没有想象中那么单纯。Alexander，你必须拥有更为果断坚决的判断力。不经思考就盲目地服从圣廷的命令或遵守圣廷立下的规矩，只会引你误入歧途。或者更糟的，你可能会因此毫无价值的失去性命，付出惨重的代价。”</p><p>Alec紧皱眉头。“Magnus，我看你一定有信任危机。尝试相信别人，真的有那么困难吗？”</p><p>“如果你不听我的劝告的话，你迟早有天一定会后悔莫及的。”Magnus淡淡地说。</p><p>“不要对那些忘恩负义的人那么好。因为就算你的待他们再好，他们都只会一味的埋怨投诉，然后不断地找机会伤害你作为回报。”当Magnus望着那已经被Alec的暗影猎人同伴抓起来的David时，他夹带着复杂情感地补充说明。</p><p>似乎突然间记起了什么不好的事情，Magnus忧心地紧蹙眉头。<br/>‘我怎么可以如此健忘，竟然完全忘记做这个了。’Magnus在心里头暗骂着自己的疏忽。</p><p>Alec随着Magnus的视线，静静地凝望着自己的同伴们还有那个疯狂的巫师David。David他在左右两侧站着的暗影猎人帮助下站起身体。然而，在众人尚未察觉之际，一道诡谲狡猾的笑意静悄悄地在David的脸上一闪而过。</p><p>“Alexander。”Magnus微微叹气，然后将他的头转向Alec。“如果你不允许我杀了他，那至少让我用我的魔法协助你废掉他邪恶的黑暗力量吧！”</p><p>“什么黑暗力量？”Alec问。</p><p>Magnus柔声回答道：“我之后会再向你解释的。现在，就让我完成我的工作先。”</p><p>当Alec看见红色闪耀的魔法之光出现在Magnus挥动着的双手间，Alec立刻阻挡在Magnus的身前。“Magnus，赶快住手！我是绝对不会允许你做任何对他不利的事情的，除非你先告诉我这究竟是怎么一回事。”</p><p>“Alexander，请你不要再做无谓的阻拦了。赶紧闪到一边去，让我完成我未完的工作！”</p><p>“不要。”Alec异常的固执，仍旧坚持自己的决定。“他只是个同你一样的暗影魅族巫师，而不是真正的妖魔！Magnus，你应该很清楚这两者之间的差别。你不能就这样杀了他，要不然你会招惹上大麻烦的。圣廷所立下的那些规矩和律法条约，你难道都不记得了吗？”</p><p>Magnus不耐心地哀叹道：“Alexander，你只是在把事情复杂化而已。就请你相信我也帮帮你自己吧！趁事情还没发展到无法收拾的地步，你现在就马上让开，好吗？”</p><p>“不要！”这一次，Alec提高了他的声量，现出了他不屈不饶的决心。</p><p>Magnus简直无法相信Alec竟然会是如此愚蠢的小子。<br/>他渐渐地失去耐心。“Alexander Gideon Lightwood！”他大声怒吼。</p><p>不幸的是Alec他根本就没有时间回复Magnus。<br/>在那么一刹那的瞬间，有些事情发生得太快了，根本就让人措手不及。</p><p>在怒喊完Alec的全名后，Magnus恰好见到了Alec的身后发生了什么事情。那个狡猾阴险的David已经成功地逃出暗影猎人们的掌控，紧接着他毫无预警地使出魔法球攻击。两名刚才钳制住David的暗影猎人们被突如其来的攻击击倒，最后只能痛苦地瘫在地上发出呻吟。</p><p>似乎这才意识到发生了什么坏事，Alec迅速的拿出那把他暗藏在身后的天使之刃，然后立刻转身看向David。</p><p>那也是在一瞬间发生的事情。<br/>一个暗黑色的魔法球飞越过整个厨房，直直地朝Alec进攻。</p><p>“Alexander小心！”那是Magnus的声音。</p><p>在Alec还未能作出反应之际，他感觉到Magnus全身的重量压在自己的身上。他们俩人就这样滚落在冰冷的地砖上。</p><p>一阵刺寒的恐慌发作，Alec顿时失去了言语能力。<br/>‘Magnus……’他在心里深处无声叨念着这个名字。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 同你一起（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不是很确定上一秒究竟发生了什么事情。<br/>可是Alec倒是注意到了那个疯狂的巫师David倒卧在地上不省人事。而同一时间，Magnus也以类似的姿态躺倒在Alec的怀中。</p><p>Alec尝试记起所有细节。<br/>接着，他终于回忆起部分的画面。</p><p>当Magnus大声呼唤自己的名字之时，Alec也听到了他的暗影猎人同伴们发出痛苦的呻吟声。不好的事情真的发生了。那个想尽办法要逃跑的David攻击了他们。</p><p>还有，Alec想起了一个朝自己飞来的红色魔法球。<br/>没错，那是David对他展开的攻势！就是那样子没错呢！<br/>在然后，那个魔法球攻击之后发生了什么事……?</p><p>噢，天使！<br/>Alec这会儿总算记起了倒下前一刻的回忆画面。那是Magnus奋不顾身的阻挡在自己的身前，然后用他自己的法力与David抗衡！这也解释了为什么David会倒地不起，而Magnus也以同样的情况躺在自己身上。</p><p>噢，天啊！<br/>Magnus他竟然牺牲了自己来保护他。</p><p>“Magnus！”这是Alec此刻唯一能想到的事情。</p><p>“你还好吗？Mag…Magnus……你要不要紧？” Alec紧张地追问。“求你……请你醒来跟我说说话吧！”</p><p>Magnus没有搭话，他就只是闭上眼睛躺在那里，静静地一动也不动。当意识到Magnus很有可能是为了救自己而受伤之后，Alec的心越来越沉重。</p><p>‘求求你一定要平安无事。噢，天使！我愿意牺牲我的一切，请您一定要确保他相安无事！’Alec尝试站起身来想要查探Magnus的状况。此刻失去思考能力的Alec能做的就只有紧紧地将Magnus抱紧。</p><p>而这时，有两个全副武装的暗影猎人走进了厨房，然后直奔Alec的方向。</p><p>“长官，你们没事吧？”其中一个暗影猎人关心的问。</p><p>Alec尽可能的稳住自己颤抖的声音，然后立刻对同伴们下达必要的指令。<br/>“马上查看其它人的状况确保他们无碍。我不是很确定那个巫师是否还活着，但是他是个极度危险的人物。走近他的时候，你们都需要格外谨慎才行！”</p><p>在其它暗影猎人还没来得及回答Alec的指示，一道细微的低吟声从Magnus的嘴巴流泻出来。“用不着担心……那个混蛋还活着。我知道你不想让他那么早死，所以我暂时是不会杀了他的,至少在你还没应允以前……”</p><p>“Magnus……？！你现在觉得怎样了？有没有哪里伤到了？”Alec紧张地追问。</p><p>Magnus躺在Alec的双臂间，清了清嗓子后，用惊讶的表情打量着Magnus。“噢，亲爱的……所以说，你这是在为我担心吗？真是令人惊讶啊！”</p><p>Alec大声地吼回去。“我当然会担心你！该死的，Magnus！你这个笨巫师，怎么可以就那样突然冲出来挡在我的面前？！”</p><p>Alec看起来似乎还有很多话想说，可是当他发现自己的同伴正在看着他们的时候，他觉得非常的不自在，便立刻对他们下达多一次的指示。</p><p>“我负责照顾Magnus，你们快去看看其他人的状况如何。还有，切记确保那个疯狂的巫师David在你们的掌控之下。在他造成更多的麻烦和混乱以前，我们必须尽快的将他带回学院！”</p><p>另两名暗影猎人同伴很快的便遵照Alec的指令行事，没有再多问废话。这时候，Alec终于又有时间重新将注意力放在Magnus的身上了。</p><p>“Magnus，你还好吧？告诉我，你有没有哪里受伤了？”Alec轻叹了口气后紧张追问。他感到自己的心跳快得不像话。他必须确保Magnus是安全无事的，要不然恐怕他得为此负上责任，并会陷入自我责怪的愧疚感中。</p><p>“真实难以置信呢，你竟然会叫我笨巫师？！Alexander，难道你还不晓得吗？你自己才是世界上最愚蠢之人！”Magnus眨了眨他那露出疲惫之态的深褐色双眸。</p><p>尽管不想承认，但实际上Magnus说的都是对的。<br/>Alec也开始明白了，自己的确才是这世界上最愚蠢的笨蛋傻瓜！</p><p>此刻望着自己受伤倒地的队友们，Alec只觉得惭愧至极。“Magnus，你说得对。我刚才真应该听你的话，那么David也就不能有机会攻击我们了。”</p><p>当意识到Alec在望着他们时，Alec的同伴们给了Alec一个舒心的微笑。“长官，你就放心吧，他们的伤势都无大碍。只要激活自愈符文，好好休息一会儿之后就都会没事的了。至于那个巫师也还活着，我们现在就立刻将他带回学院。”</p><p>Alec朝自己的队友们点点头。在所有的麻烦终于都得到圆满解决后，Alec便又一次看向Magnus。Alec此刻惭愧内疚的心情异常的复杂。</p><p>Alec犹豫后开口问。“所以，你现在觉得怎样了？究竟有没有伤到哪儿啊？”</p><p>Magnus闻言后只是重重地叹了一口气，然后柔声回答，道：“其实我也应该为此负上责任。真的很抱歉，Alexander。我本应该提早告诉你关于David的全部实情，这样的话你就可以当机立断做出决策，或许就能避免这种后果了。”</p><p>“不，我才是那个应该道歉的人。这件事根本就不是你的错！”Alec又一次叹气了。他用他颤抖的双手，尝试将Magnus扶起来。可是Magnus他却快速的阻止了Alec的动作，这让Alec感到特别的不安。Alec不得不怀疑，是否是因为Magnus刚才救他时不小心受伤了，又或者Magnus是因为感到疼痛所以不想马上移动身体，也无法立刻就坐直身子呢？</p><p>Alec尽量用轻柔的力道抱着Magnus，然后尝试检查Magnus的状况，想看看Magnus是否是有哪里受伤了。“Magnus，你现在到底觉得怎么样了？你有没有感觉到哪里不舒服，还是受了伤所以觉得疼痛的部位？请你快点告诉我，好不好？我也不知道是怎么一回事，但此刻我真的觉得非常的害怕……请你赶紧告诉我，说你根本就没有受伤，说你此刻完全好好的，好吗？”</p><p>Magnus完全可以清楚的感受到Alec出于真心的强烈关心。Alec真的非常担心他呢！而且，同时Magnus也能察觉到Alec充满愧疚的心情。当发现自己的新朋友竟然因为David的所作所为而责怪自己的时候，这让Magnus感到难过不已。</p><p>“Alexander。”Magnus轻声唤道。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“如果我说……我的状况并不是很好的话，那么你会一直这样，继续的紧紧抱着我吗？”Magnus柔声问。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 同你一起（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那之后，是一阵令人难以忍受的沉默。<br/>再之后，Alec心急地用含着些许怒气的声音骂道：“噢，天使啊！Magnus，现在可不是适合开玩笑的时机！我实在是非常担心你的状况，而且快担心死了！”</p><p>Magnus似乎终于能明白Alec发火的理由了。他不自觉的露出微笑。这种让人为自己担忧的感觉，使Magnus感到特别的开心。噢，老天爷啊！这究竟是过了多久了，他一直都没能再次体验这种被人关心的感觉，一直到Alec出现在他的生命里。</p><p>“用不着担心我，Alexander。我无论每时每刻，都是处在‘最佳状态’的呢！”Magnus用调戏的口吻，一语双关地回答。</p><p>“……Magnus。”Alec神情认真地唤了一声。<br/>说真的，Alec实在难以消化Magnus这种不合时宜的幽默感。</p><p>Magnus最终放弃了胡言乱语，然后恢复认真的严肃模样，尝试跟Alec解释道：“你真的无需太过担忧。在David那个小混球使用魔法球攻击我们的时候，我已经及时使用了魔法保护屏障。除此之外，我还同时用法术废掉了他的黑暗魔法。他天真的以为他能杀了我们全部人，但那种想法实在是错得离谱。总结成词……不管怎么说，我依旧是最聪明，同时也是最厉害的高阶术士！”</p><p>呆愣中的Alec保持着‘紧抱Magnus’的动作。</p><p>然后，Magnus继续用开心的好心情说道：“所以……既然你已经知道我没有受伤了，我以为你会马上就放开我呢。”Magnus轻轻地咬住自己舌头。</p><p>Alec的双颊浮现红晕。“你说得没错，真是对不起。”<br/>他赶紧出声道歉之后，便立刻用极快的反射性动作放开Magnus。</p><p>感觉到那温柔的温暖触感离开自己的肌肤后，Magnus觉得自己的心在同一时间也变得空荡荡的。‘真是太可惜了。或许我本来就不该那么快就提醒Alec的。’噢，真是的。竟然才不过几秒钟的时间，但Magnus就已经发现自己是如此的想念Alec温柔的触感了。</p><p>看着Magnus慢慢的坐直身体，Alec因为觉得尴尬，便难为情地立刻将自己的视线转移到其他地方。</p><p>Magnus轻轻地呼出一口气，感到部分身体的肌肉僵硬酸痛。他尝试伸展四肢，却因轻微的痛楚而发出细微的呻吟声。</p><p>见状，Alec立即表示关心。“你还好吧？你确定你真的没有受伤吗？可是，为什么你看起来那么疲累？”</p><p>“这不过是小小的副作用吧了。大概是我今天过度使用魔法了。”Magnus边说边在Alec的搀扶下缓缓站起身来。</p><p>“在我过来这里之前，我其实正在地球的另一端拯救我其他客户呢！但是你知道吗……Alexander，你根本无需过度忧虑。因为我可是Magnus Bane，在布鲁克林大名鼎鼎，最厉害的高阶术士啊！”</p><p>Magnus的脸上洋溢着兴奋的笑容，他看起来多么的自豪。</p><p>在凝望了Magnus几秒之后，Alec终于放松地发出轻叹。<br/>“好吧，我也知道的。你确实非常的能干厉害，而且也很……”Alec突然间住了口。</p><p>“也很什么？”Magnus好奇的发问。</p><p>“…就……”Alec露出天使般的笑容。“Magnus，你是个特别神奇的人。”<br/>是啊，这大概就是最适合Magnus的形容词了。</p><p>“啊，那是理所当然的呀！不管怎么说，我就是个如假包换的巫师！”Magnus开心的笑着。</p><p>接着又是两秒左右的静默时刻。<br/>然后，Magnus和Alec在同一时刻，巧合地说了同样的话。</p><p>“其实我……”他们用相似的语调，在同一个时间点非常有默契的开口。</p><p>这会儿，他们两人都同时愣住后，便一齐露出尴尬的浅笑。</p><p>“看来我们两个人总是在开口说话的时机上非常的有默契呢。”Magnus调侃道。</p><p>“而且，我们俩还同样的聪明，总是使用一样的话语。”Alec耸了耸肩。</p><p>Magnus暗自观察着Alec的表情，然后用礼貌的语气开口问：“Alec，你现在有空吗？”</p><p>“要做什么？”Alec困惑的发问。</p><p>“想不想跟我一起出去喝一杯呢？”Magnus问。</p><p>没有料到Magnus会突然发出邀请，Alec完全怔住了。直到Alec听到暗影猎人同伴们的声声呼唤后，他才慢慢的回过神来。</p><p>“Alec！长官，你还好吧？”其中一个暗影猎人关心的追问。</p><p>“是的，我很好。”Alec避开了Magnus灼热的视线，然后看向自己的队友们。</p><p>看样子所有的暗影猎人同伴们都已经准备就绪，随时都能离开这里回到学院去。那些受伤的暗影猎人已经激活了治愈符文，他们的伤势似乎也得到了控制，比刚才的情况好太多了。其中一个暗影猎人照顾着另两位受伤的同伴，而另一个暗影猎人则确保那个疯狂的巫师David被抓得牢牢的！尽管巫师David目前还处在昏迷状态，但这一次他们都不再掉以轻心。</p><p>Magnus当然也注意到了这些。所以，最后Magnus只能发出无声的叹息，表情显得非常失望。“看样子……我好像每次都在错误的时机向你提出邀约呢！我想我已经知道你的答案了。那么……就这样子吧。再见了，Alexander。”</p><p>不过，超出Magnus预计之外的是Alec他竟然忽然伸出手，还紧紧地抓着Magnus的手臂不放，根本不想给Magnus有任何机会使出魔法开启传送门离开夜愿餐厅。</p><p>“这……有什么问题吗？”Magnus好奇的问道。</p><p>Alec深吸了一口气后，终于老实的说出自己的心意。<br/>“是的，的确有个非常大的问题。因为这一次……我不想就让你这么离开我。”</p><p>“你说什么？”只觉得脑袋完全卡着无法思考，困惑的Magnus不自觉的提高声量。</p><p>Alec直接忽视Magnus的问题，然后直直地看向自己的暗影猎人同伴。<br/>“你们现在立刻回去学院，一定要确保大家都能平安无事。”</p><p>“Alec，那么你呢？”</p><p>“长官，别告诉我你并不打算跟我们一起回去？”</p><p>面对同伴们的一连串问题，Alec并没有给他们太多的解释。Alec扬起自信的笑容，似乎是在无声的告诉同伴们，说他一个人留下也不会有任何问题的。</p><p>之后，Alec转头看向那个依旧处在呆愣中的Magnus。<br/>“Magnus，可以请你帮我吗？我需要你帮忙开启一道通往纽约学院的魔法传送门。”</p><p>Magnus先是微微一怔，但他根本不作他想，随即便立刻答应了Alec的请求。“当然没问题，就交给我吧！”</p><p>就这样，Magnus用流畅的动作挥舞着他那双神奇的魔法之手，然后在眨眼间就创造出了一道闪耀着色彩缤纷光芒的传送门。</p><p>看着面前的传送门，Alec对自己的同伴们下达指示。<br/>“来吧，大家是时候回家了！”</p><p>Alec的同伴们都很有默契的默默相觑，过了好一会儿后才依照Alec的指令踏入传送门。看着队友们一个接着一个安全的离开餐厅后，Alec的心情终于轻松了不少。</p><p>在最后一个暗影猎人同伴准备通过传送门离开之前，Alec忽然朗声喊住了他。“Jacky，请你帮我转告其他人，我会尽快完成剩下的收尾工作后就回去学院的。”</p><p>“那你需要我们的帮忙吗？”那个名字叫作Jacky的人问。</p><p>“不，没那个必要。我只是要通知一下餐厅老板一些后续相关的跟进工作而已。然后，我也想趁机重新问问Magnus，看我们是否有遗漏了什么关于那个巫师David的事情。”</p><p>“就这样？”</p><p>“没错，就这样。”Alec淡定的给予保证。</p><p>“好吧，那我知道了。Alec，你自己好好保重。如果需要我们的话，记得随时与我们保持联系！”Jacky丢下这句话之后便步入了传送门之中，接着他的身影就在片刻后消失不见。</p><p>Alec这才重新将注意力放到Magnus的身上。<br/>“Magnus，真的十分感谢你的帮忙。现在，你可以把传送门关上了。”</p><p>“哦，那好吧！”Magnus用不是很确定的语气说。事实上，这件事确实有些古怪。Magnus能感觉得出来Alec其实只是随便找了个借口搪塞他的朋友们吧了。而Magnus此刻非常好奇背后的真正原因。究竟为什么Alec没有跟随自己的同伴离开呢？这到底是为了什么原因？</p><p>“所以……你究竟有什么问题要问我的呢？”Magnus主动打破沉默。</p><p>“蛤，你说什么？”Alec用疑惑的目光盯着Magnus瞧。</p><p>轻声叹息后，Magnus用轻柔的语气提醒道：“你这么快就忘了吗？你刚刚不是跟你的朋友说你不跟他们回去，是因为你要进行一些后续的跟进工作，还有你想要从我口中得知更多关于David的事情。难道不是这样子的吗？”</p><p>“啊，对了。关于这些事情嘛……其实，我只是……随口编了一个小谎骗他们的。”感到有些羞愧的Alec不自在的东张西望。</p><p>“哦，是吗？那么，你为什么要说谎骗他们呢？”</p><p>“那是因为……是因为……”</p><p>“因为什么…？”Magnus可以发誓，他并不是故意要逼迫Alec的。</p><p>话虽然如此，但Alec的心弦依然被拨乱了。</p><p>“那是因为我想要拥有跟你独处的机会！”</p><p>几乎是用急切的语气脱口而出道。Alec说得又快又急，完全失了方寸，根本不晓得自己该怎么办才好。这对他来说，心理层面承受的压力实在太大了！</p><p>另一边厢，反观Magnus他只是露出满意的害羞笑容。<br/>“那是我的荣幸。Alexander，我想……今天，现在这一刻……或许就是个非常不错的时机呢。不如我们俩一起去喝一杯吧！”Magnus笑咪咪说。</p><p>“是真的吗？你真的这么想？”Alec问。</p><p>“是的，我非常确定。”Magnus的脸上泛着温柔的笑意。后来的话，他的音量虽轻，却满是真诚。“因为……我也想要和你在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 永远不孤单（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天啊！Magnus刚刚到底说了什么？<br/>Magnus是不是在说……他也想和自己在一起呢？</p><p>凝望着Magnus，Alec感到前所未有的超棒感觉。</p><p>Alec也不知道这究竟是怎样发生的。但他貌似是在第一次见到Magnus的时候，就有着很特别的感觉。当日他们俩邂逅的回忆越来越清晰，Alec几乎能记起所有的细节。那时Alec第一次与Magnus见面的地方就是在Magnus经营的夜店里——群魔殿。</p><p>一种奇怪的情绪在Alec的心底扩散开来。<br/>Alec用倾慕的眼神直直的盯着那仅有几步之遥的Magnus瞧。</p><p>今天，Magnus完美无瑕的脸上依旧是画着精致的妆容。闪闪发亮的眼影配上那梳得高高的中等渐层发型。Magnus好像有着非常独特的时尚品味，这是Alec见到了他每次出场的造型时所下的结论。Alec无法否认的一点是，Magnus他一直以来都在服装方面下了很多功夫。就拿今天来说吧！没有打领结的Magnus特意解开了上衣的几颗扣子，慷慨地露出了他那引人遐想的胸肌线条。晒得均匀的结实古铜色肌肤，令Magnus更加散发光彩，不仅充满时尚的风格且性感撩人。</p><p>此刻，Alec的眼里所能看见的就只有Magnus而已。<br/>当他们俩相互看进对方的眼睛，时间就好像是静止了一样。</p><p>Magnus也在凝视着Alec。<br/>人们都说暗影猎人一族是天使最引以为傲的产物，以前的Magnus倒也没太在意，但此刻……在见到了Alec之后，Magnus也不得不臣服当个信徒了。</p><p>无可挑剔的容颜，配上那完美包裹在黑色猎装下的绝佳好身材。似乎每次Magnus见到Alec的时候，他都是穿着大同小异的暗影猎人工作服。这让Magnus不禁开始产生好奇，就不知道除了暗影猎人工作的黑色猎装之外，Alec穿其它风格的服装时，究竟会长成什么模样呢？</p><p>Magnus暗自观察着Alec高挑挺拔的身型，然后又仔细的打量着Alec脸上挂着的浅浅笑容。</p><p>‘也许我真应该多找时间约约他，然后再看看他平时的装扮到底是如何的。他看起来是在太好看了，就算只是穿着普通的黑色服饰，依旧如此的明亮耀眼。如果他穿上其它休闲风格的衣服，那一定会更加帅气的！’Magnus暗暗思考着。</p><p>尽管脑海里一直有一道声音，不断地提醒着Magnus不应该如此轻易的爱上其他人，要不然痛苦的历史估计又会再一次上演。重蹈覆辙，这是Magnus最不想做的事情。毕竟爱情有多么的令人绝望伤痛，Magnus比任何人都了解。他是真的都知道的。但是，每件事都会有例外的吧？也许……只是也许……有没有可能Alec就是适合他的对的人呢？或许这一次，Alec Lightwood不会令他为爱心碎。</p><p>没有尝试过，就永远都无法得知结果。<br/>难道不是吗？</p><p>Magnus真的觉得或许他可以尝试看看。<br/>所以，现在又回归到最重要的问题了。</p><p>那么在结束这些烦人的琐事之后，他们该上哪儿去喝酒呢？</p><p>在Magnus还来不及开口问Alec想去哪儿的时候，一道年轻女生的哭泣声便传入了耳里，让Magnus和Alec同时为之一怔。他们随着声音的方向望去，就见一个年轻的女孩看起来十分的害怕，她卷缩在厨房的墙角那里瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>“噢，天使！我怎么会完全把她给忘了呢？”Alec对此感到十分的愧疚，他没想到竟然会因为被一个叫做Magnus Bane的男人给分心，还险些耽误了正事。</p><p>省略思考，Alec快速的朝着女孩走去。然后，Magnus紧随其后。</p><p>“嗨，不要害怕。妳已经安全了，没有人可以伤害妳了。”Alec尝试朝女孩靠近，却发现女孩似乎非常害怕陌生的Alec。那名女孩就这样随着Alec越来越靠近的步伐，不断地往后移动直到无路可退为止。</p><p>注意到女孩激动的反应时，Alec的表情显得有些受伤。<br/>这让在一旁看着的Magnus为他感到有些难过。</p><p>“Alexander。”Magnus轻轻地唤了一声。</p><p>“嗯？”Alec用困惑的眼神回望着Magnus。</p><p>Magnus扬起温柔的笑容，说道：“不如让我试一试吧。”</p><p>Alec没有反对。他点了点头，接着便立刻往后退去，腾出位置给Magnus让他来安抚女孩。</p><p>“嘿~甜心。妳还记得我吗？”Magnus对女孩说。</p><p>“Mag…Magnus……”那名女孩用颤抖的嘴巴念出Magnus的名字。她那布满泪痕的脸颊写满了浓浓的忧伤。</p><p>“没错，就是我呢。我为妳所遭遇的事情感到非常抱歉。Trisha，我很清楚David对妳做了什么事。但无论如何，那个混蛋已经被暗影猎人逮捕了。所以，他从此不会再对妳造成威胁。妳已经安全了。”</p><p>“我也不知道是怎么一回事……可是David他就像是突然变了一个人似的。他完全发疯了！他…他……”那名叫作Trisha的年轻女孩不受控制的大哭起来，而Magnus马上将她轻拥入怀中柔声安抚。</p><p>“没关系的，我知道。我很了解妳的感受。不过，所有的事情都会过去的。妳已经没事了，以后的生活也会越来越好的。”Magnus放开了女孩，然后继续说道：“妳是个很不错的女孩，只可惜David他根本就配不上妳。妳做出离开他的决定，是非常正确的。为妳自己感到骄傲吧！妳值得更好的人。”</p><p>“只是……这并不容易……”Trisha小声地啜泣着。</p><p>Magnus给了她一个温暖的笑容。<br/>“那是当然的。生活本来就不是一件容易的事，但无论如何，我们总会有办法生存的。无论是好是坏，所有的事情都会慢慢过去的。我们身为巫师，本来就有着永生的生命。再过多几年之后，当妳回忆起今天的这些事情，也许妳就会有新的想法了。到时，妳一定会意识到这也没什么大不了的。Trisha，记住我说的话，妳比妳自己想象中的都还要坚强。”</p><p>Alec静静地看着那个柔声安抚女孩的Magnus，脸上不自觉露出了柔和的笑意。不知道为什么，Alec为Magnus刚才说的那番话感到丝丝的心疼。似乎Magnus他有着很多不为人知的悲惨经历呢。但不管怎样，Magnus他好像都自己从痛苦中挺了过来，然后成就了现在的他。</p><p>‘Magnus Bane。’Alec在心底深处低喃着这个名字。</p><p>以天使之名，Alec知道自己的生命开始出现了变化。有些人和事，在不知不觉中已经住进了他的心。此时此刻，‘Magnus Bane’在Alec的心里留下了不可磨灭的烙印。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 永远不孤单（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在撇下夜愿餐厅那些繁琐的事情后，离开餐厅的Alec决定尾随Magnus回家。原因其实很简单。因为他们两个人都有各自不想让其他人在公众场合看见他们在一块儿的理由。毕竟那对他们来说，实在是非常的不方便呢。</p><p>他们其中一人是恶魔之子——布鲁克林的高阶术士，另一个则是效劳于天使的神圣暗影猎人。这种身份上的极端差异，肯定会引来各种暗影世界里的流言蜚语了。尽管他们倒是没多在乎这种被人闲言闲语的后果，但是这似乎对他们那‘才刚开始要萌芽的感情’没多大的益处。所以经过再三思考之后，他们一致认为还是去一个比较安静又适合聊天的地方较好。这样的话，他们也能藉由沟通，让他们更加认识彼此。</p><p>最后，结论就是……<br/>身为高阶术士的Magnus，一人独居的他的家成为了他们的首选。</p><p>当Alec走进Magnus的阁楼时，他便发现了Magnus又一次的将他屋内的装潢摆设都换了一遍。</p><p>“你的家的家具和摆设还有装潢风格，跟我上次过来时看到的并不一样呢。”Alec开口道。</p><p>“没错~！当我有空或特别有心情的时候，我真的很喜欢将家里重新装修一番。”Magnus跟随着Alec好奇的步伐，从左走到右，又从右走到左的将屋子绕了一两遍。</p><p>Alec确实感觉很新鲜，他不住地四处张望。不知道为什么，Alec似乎想从Magnus装饰屋子的方式和他独特的穿衣风格来研究Magnus的个性。谜一样的Magnus究竟是个怎么样的人呢？他的真实性格又是如何的？Alec对此好奇不已。</p><p>Magnus暗自观察着Alec。“话说回来，你想喝些什么饮料呢？”</p><p>“我没关系的，随便什么喝的都可以。跟你一样的也行。”Alec回答说。</p><p>Magnus点了点头，然后微笑着弹了一下手指。紧接着，一杯鸡尾酒饮料伴随着一道蓝色的光芒，就这样突然出现在Alec的手上。丝毫没有任何心理准备的Alec被吓了一大跳，他皱着眉头瞪着手上的鸡尾酒杯，然后给了Magnus一个郁闷的神情。</p><p>“在使用任何魔法之前，你应该先提醒一下我的。”Alec觉得有些尴尬，因为他知道他差点就要打翻饮料了。或许，他已经打翻了一些饮料了。</p><p>好吧。他承认，自己确实不小心打翻了一点点。又或许，是比一点点再多那么一点点……？行了，他承认还不行吗？事实上，他打翻了多过‘一点点’分量的鸡尾酒饮料在那看起来价钱不菲的古董地毯上。</p><p>“我真的感到很抱歉。你的这个地毯，一定是非常昂贵吧！请问这需要多少钱？”Alec勇于承认了自己的错误，并快速地向Magnus道歉。</p><p>Magnus只是点了点头表示同意。<br/>“你说得对，这个地毯确实价格昂贵。但其实我并不知道它的确切价格。如果你真的想要知道的话，我觉得你或许可以尝试联络一下国家博物馆，然后让他们指派专人过来评估一下价钱。”</p><p>“什么？！”Alec错愕得半开着嘴巴瞪大了双眼，然后怔在那里久久无法回神。</p><p>“用不着担心，Alexander。我必须承认我真的很喜欢那个古董地毯，但这世上的任何事物恐怕都比不上你方才那珍贵的脸部表情。你实在是太惹人怜爱了，刚才的表情也很真实又可爱！”Magnus随即又弹了一下手指，随着响声出现的是一道紫色的魔法闪光。那个魔法之光旋绕在红色古董地毯的周围，然后在眨眼间就完成了清洁工作，让那个地毯变得焕然一新的感觉！</p><p>“哇！这真的是太神奇了！”Alec忍不住发出赞叹，对Magnus的小魔术惊叹不已。</p><p>“噢~拜托。你难道还不知道吗？我可是一位巫师哟~再说了，这种洁净咒算是最初级的入门魔法了。”Magnus坐在客厅那的三人座位沙发上，然后对Alec发出邀请。“请随意坐下吧，Alexander。”</p><p>在环顾四周一眼后，Alec深吸了一口气，接着便挑了另一张单人沙发坐下。</p><p>原本希望Alec能坐在自己身旁的Magnus在心底小声的提醒自己。‘不能心急。有些事是急不来的，而且Alec值得他付出耐心。没错，Alec是值得等待的。’</p><p>紧接着，Magnus又一次弹了一个响指，让蓝色的魔法之光帮自己变出另一杯鸡尾酒。</p><p>“Magnus，我的心里有一个疑问，只是不知道该不该说。”</p><p>“噢，是吗？没关系的，你就直说好了。”Magnus换了一个舒服的半躺姿势，然后用炯炯有神的眼睛打量着坐在对边的Alec。</p><p>犹豫了一会儿后，Alec礼貌地道出疑问。“虽然这么说或许有些冒昧，但我实在是太好奇了。Magnus，我可以问问你……你究竟是从哪里变出这些鸡尾酒的吗？”</p><p>也许是错觉，因为在Alec说出这些话后，空气里似乎飘散着一丝尴尬的氛围。</p><p>“这个嘛~~~还真是个好问题。如果你非得得到答案的话，那我就只能这么说了……Alexander，这些鸡尾酒，其实都是我从别人那儿借过来的。”</p><p>“借过来的？”Alec神情惊愕地重复说了一遍。</p><p>“没错，就是借过来的。”Magnus依然坚持己见，甚至还加重了‘借’字的语气。</p><p>“好吧，无论如何……那之后，你是否有把钱给还上呢？”Alec也表现得十分执着，他就是无法放弃自己的好奇心。</p><p>见Alec依旧不死心的追根究底，Magnus禁不住重重地叹了一口气，然后问道：“你为何要如此固执又充满正义感呢？”</p><p>Alec皱了一下眉头。“那么，你又是为什么总是一副理所当然的模样呢？”</p><p>“难道我不可以这样做吗？”Magnus从来不认为这么做会有什么道德上的问题。毕竟这就是他们身为巫师的生存绝技之一，不是吗？</p><p>“你认为呢？”Alec不答反问。但是，他脸上严肃的神情表明了他坚决的立场。</p><p>Magnus突然有种被Alec彻底打败的感觉，莫名的无奈感。“好吧，你赢了。下一次，我一定会花费金钱，老老实实地将鸡尾酒给‘买’回来的，而不是用‘借’的。”</p><p>Alec对Magnus的决定满意极了，他笑得开心灿烂。但同一时间，Magnus却在小声地嘀咕着：“也许我真应该开始向那些自以为拥有高尚品格的Nephilim调高魔法服务的收费了。”</p><p>“你刚才说什么了？”没听清楚Magnus的喃喃低语，Alec忍不住皱眉发问。</p><p>Magnus淡定地浅啜了一口鸡尾酒后，装作若无其事的轻声道一声。“没什么。”</p><p>幸运的是，Alec这一次并没有死缠住Magnus追问答案。</p><p>“话说回来，Alexander……”Magnus清了清嗓后，决定还是回归正题比较好。“你为什么会想要和我独处呢？你一定是有其他特别的原因，对吧？”</p><p>发现Magnus毫无预警的转换话题后，Alec看起来有些惊讶。Alec轻轻地舔了干燥的唇瓣一下，然后用严肃的表情凝望着Magnus。“那个……其实我…我……”</p><p>Magnus深呼吸，耐心地等待着Alec的完整解释。<br/>但可惜的是，Magnus最后等到的却是这样子的答案。</p><p>“我…我不知道。”</p><p>“哦。”对于Alec如此没诚意的回答，Magnus看起来不是普通的失望。</p><p>“我真的感到很抱歉，因为我真的不知道该如何地正确表达我自己。我知道这样子的回答是非常糟糕的，但这却是我真实的表达！请你相信我，Magnus。”Alec用尽全力的急切作出解释。所真的，他完全失去了方寸，剩下的只有无限的恐慌。</p><p>Magnus静静地研究着Alec的态度表现，心里所想的是不明白为何Alec会有这么多不同的性格。在私人独处的时间里，Alec表现得像是完全不同的一个人，那个在认真执行暗影猎人工作的稳重Alec突然间就消失不见了。</p><p>Magnus看着Alec紧张的表情，然后尝试柔声劝说Alec冷静下来。<br/>“没关系的，我相信你。Alexander，请你冷静下来。不管怎样，我都会相信你说的话。”</p><p>“这是真的吗？”</p><p>“是的，我相信你。”Magnus又说了一遍，脸上的表情显得十分柔和。</p><p>得到了Magnus的信任之后，Alec的自信心也增加了不少。只见他接着又缓缓地开口说道：“Magnus，我不知道这究竟是怎么一回事。但其实……只要能跟你在一起时，我就感觉到我好像永远都不会再孤单一人了。这种感觉说真的非常的棒呢！”</p><p>Magnus突然觉得自己的心跳加速，心脏没来由地紧缩了一下。事实上，Alec告诉他的这些事，就是Magnus自己的心中所想。尽管Magnus一直想要否认，但不管他相信与否，有些事确实真实的发生了。</p><p>多年以前Ragnor告诉Magnus的那些事，现在终于发生了。几个世纪以后的今天，那种Magnus曾经心急渴望，一直向往着的爱情，终于又一次回来了。只要Alec能呆在Magnus的身边，Magnus也就不会再感到孤独寂寞了。</p><p>能与知心人想交并拥有同样的想法，就是人生中最幸福的事情了。Magnus活了好几个世纪之久，已经经历了太多太多，甚至有时候他都以为自己不会再有新的人生体验了。但自从Alec出现在Magnus的生命里后，Magnus又一次对爱情有了新的期待。</p><p>“其实……我也有着与你相同的想法呢，Alexander。”Magnus用兴奋难耐的语气说，他泛红的眼眶不知不觉早已被泪水占领。</p><p>就好似有某种看不见的吸引力一直将他们彼此拉近，把他们引领至对方的身边。</p><p>“这是真的吗？你……也跟我的想法一样？”Alec发出惊呼。</p><p>Magnus无声地点点头当作回应。</p><p>在强烈的情绪驱使下，Alec终于打开了自己尘封已久的心房。这时的Alec也禁不住露出喜悦之情。在没有任何预警的情况下，Alec放下了自己的鸡尾酒杯，然后用无法预测的极速跳下沙发直奔向Magnus。</p><p>Magnus对Alec突如其来的主动感到即惊讶又开心，也决定暂时抛开理智的思维。现在的这一刻，Magnus只想丢掉手中的鸡尾酒杯，然后张开双臂痛快地迎接Alec的热情。就这样，他们两个男人紧紧的相拥在一块儿，含着复杂的情感双双倒卧在长型沙发上。</p><p>Magnus轻声说：“不管怎么样，只要我们俩能一直在一起，我们就永远都不会孤单。”尔后，Magnus在Alec的唇上印上温柔的一吻。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 就让我爱你（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在这诺大的城市，Magnus住在一座阁楼里。<br/>这是他非常喜欢的地方，同时也是一个被他称为‘家’的地方。</p><p>事实上，Magnus并不是单独一人居住在那里。但是，他却依然常常感到空虚寂寞。说到Magnus的另外一个与他一起同居的‘室友’，确切来说，它其实并不是一个人，而是一只被弃养的猫咪。几年前，Magnus是在屋子的后巷无意间发现那只可怜的小家伙的。当时的小猫咪看起来挺惹人怜爱的，对它一见钟情的Magnus自此便决定收养它，并将猫咪取名为‘Chairman Meow’，也译作‘猫主席’。</p><p>永生无尽的生命已经足够令Magnus厌烦了，而他却还被迫四处搬迁躲藏，只为躲避他最大的敌人——Valentine。当然，像Magnus这样懂得享受生活和派对的人，也总是不会让自己有闲下来一刻。无论在何时何地，Magnus总会想尽办法为自己找点乐子玩。</p><p>有的时候，尤其是在夜深人静的夜里，Magnus常常陷入沉思。也许找个合适的定居地点，追求一段舒适静谧的生活，对他而言也是一个不错的选择。然后，他便能开心愉快的与他最亲密的同居猫咪一起生活，再静待死亡降临的那一天。并不是所有的生命都可以活得像Magnus一样长寿。至少，猫主席并不是那么倒霉的那一个。毕竟不是每个生物都向往着可以拥有无尽的生命。所以，等到那一天终于来临的时候，猫主席就会潇洒的抛下Magnus独自远去了……</p><p>但是谁说得准呢？或许，Magnus在那之后还会有机会遇到另外一只像猫主席一样的猫咪。也许，Magnus未来的同居伙伴就叫作‘猫主席2号’。但不管怎样，Magnus期盼以后的自己也可以有个伴就好了。</p><p>———————————</p><p>翌日早晨。</p><p>当温暖的金黄色晨光洒进客厅的时候，Magnus正温柔地抱着他的猫咪——猫主席，静静地坐在单人沙发上。在平静的早上，Magnus目不转睛的观察着那躺在三人座位的长沙发上还处在睡梦中的Alec。</p><p>Alec那恬静的睡颜看起来如此单纯美好。尽管是此时闭上双眼睡觉的Alec，依然能轻而易举的将Magnus的心融化掉。Magnus不自觉地扬起微笑，凝视着Alec的眸子泛着柔和的爱意。有些想法毫无预警的掠过Magnus的脑海，这让Magnus莫名的感到一阵心疼。</p><p>不知怎的，Magnus想起了Alec昨晚喝醉酒时对他说的话。那个酒醉的Alec才不过几杯酒精饮料下肚，便已经完全失去了清醒的理智。</p><p>常言道：‘酒后吐真言’。<br/>或许，喝醉后的人们开口说的，才是他们真正的肺腑之言吧。</p><p>与他平时冷峻耍酷的形象不同，喝醉后的Alec真的是个非常多话的人。他似乎从头到尾都一直在说个不停。Alec就这样径自说了一整个晚上的话，把所有心里深藏的心思都吐露无遗。而Magnus则是被动的默默在一旁守候着Alec，防止Alec会不小心撞到什么东西跌倒之类的。全程陪伴着Alec的Magnus几乎都沉默不语，Magnus他就只是安静地呆在一旁，细心的聆听Alec说的每一句话。谁能晓得呢，原来Magnus也可以是个非常棒的听众。</p><p>“在我渴望能被接纳的需求下，我的生命总是充满了无限矛盾与挣扎。我好害怕会被众人拒绝排斥，同时也祈求希望能成为一个毫无顾忌的潇洒之人。Magnus，你知道吗？我已经厌倦了所有事情，我也渐渐失去了所有耐心。我完全不知道我究竟还可以奢求谁的帮助。就只是希望能得到应有的自由空间而已，我希望可以做一些我想要做的事情。不想要再看着别人的脸色过日子，我只想要拥有自己的人生，活出我自己的人生……属于我自己的人生……”</p><p>“你知道这样活着有多么痛苦吗？我必须死守我心中的秘密，而且永远都没有说出口的机会。我甚至不可以让我的父母亲知晓‘我喜欢的是男人’这个事实。你知道我的内心深处有多么绝望吗？说真的，我完全失了方寸。我的人生一片茫然……我不知道我究竟还可以承受得了多少。每天都得违背自己的内心，然后活在别人不切实际的期望里。我真的不知道，我究竟还可以在这种积压爆棚的忧郁和压力下存活多久。我真的已经快喘不过气来了，你可以救救我吗……”</p><p>“Magnus……你是否曾经有真的爱上过一个人？老实说，我都不知道那究竟是一种什么样的感觉。我很困惑。以前，我一直以为我是爱着Jace的。可是你知道吗？Izzy和Jace……他们却告诉我说我是错的。他们说我就只是利用Jace来当挡箭牌，一个掩饰我真实性取向的借口罢了。他们两个都说我根本没有好好面对我的人生，他们也说我从来不敢面对我的内心和真我。他们都说我是个成天喜欢胡思乱想的人……一个忧虑过多想太多，杞人忧天的家伙。”</p><p>“可是，Magnus……我知道我并不是想太多的人。因为所有的感情都是真实的。我根本就没有机会跟我的父母亲说明我真实的想法，而他们也肯定无法接受真实的我……就算我真的告诉了他们事实……就算我真的让他们知道我真实的性取向好了，他们也肯定不会接受我的，永远都不会接受真实的我。”</p><p>在跟Magnus说这些话的时候，Alec脸上的表情是多么令人心碎又充满哀伤。Magnus尽可能的闭上嘴巴，然后安静地呆在一旁。他保持沉默，暗自打量着Alec的一举一动。Magnus很清楚，Alec是真的已经醉倒，完全处在不清醒的状态，要不然Alec也不会有勇气说出这些内心话的了。而且，就算Magnus告诉Alec任何事情，Alec估计也听不进去的。喝醉后的Alec，就只是自顾自的发泄崩溃般的情绪。</p><p>昨天晚上，Alec真的对Magnus说了好多好多的话。老实说，Magnus并不是很确定Alec醒来后能不能记起他自己昨晚到底做了些什么，亦或是说了些什么话。</p><p>就在Magnus陷入沉思之际，猫主席不安分的在Magnus怀里发出细微的喵喵叫声。</p><p>“怎么啦，小家伙？你是不是饿了呢？”Magnus轻叹了一口气，然后弹指间释放出魔法。一道闪亮的蓝色光芒划过客厅的半空，然后在单人沙发的后边位置变化出了一碗盛满猫食的牛奶。</p><p>Magnus一放开双手，猫主席便迫不及待地跑去享用早餐了。</p><p>“Mag…Magnus……？我现在是在哪里…？”不知在何时悠悠转醒的Alec发出细微的呻吟声。他慢慢地坐起身子，然后环顾了四周陌生的环境和摆设一眼。之后，Alec花了好几秒的时间才克服迟钝的脑袋，震惊的发现自己此刻的所在地。</p><p>‘到底发生了什么事情了？我怎么会出现在Magnus的阁楼里呢？噢，天使啊！我究竟是做了什么事情，为什么竟然会在Magnus的家里过夜呢？’Alec费尽全力想要思考出所有细节，却发现除了头疼，他什么都办不到。</p><p>“不要对自己太过苛刻了，Alexander。你昨晚醉得厉害，而且宿醉是这世上公认的其中之一最不愉快的经历了。” Magnus又弹了一下手指，然后一杯热茶就出现在Alec面前的桌子上。</p><p>“我…我喝醉了？”Alec露出困惑的奇怪表情。可是当Alec注意到客厅的地板上满是空空的酒瓶后，Alec顿时失去了所有言语能力。</p><p>Magnus继续解释目前的情况给Alec听，Alec则是表现得一脸懵懂且惊讶。</p><p>“你当时睡得很熟。所以我没办法，只好让你在这里留宿一夜。话说回来，我想你也不希望以昨晚那种醉酒的失神状态回去暗影猎人学院吧。况且，如果要是我昨晚上真的把你送回去学院的话，恐怕只会让情况变得十分复杂。关于这样做的后果，你应该也很清楚吧。”</p><p>一个高阶术士在深夜把一个喝得烂醉的暗影猎人送回学院？<br/>这样的消息肯定会为暗影世界带来非常可怕的奇怪传闻。</p><p>Alec倒抽一口冷气，然后才用虚弱的语气道：“真的是我……我是不是说了什么或干了什么不该做的事情？”他一向有自知之明，喝醉时的自己是非常的失态难搞的。</p><p>“嗯~Alexander，你昨晚真的说了很多的话。所以，我并不是很确定你指的是哪一件事。”Magnus诚实的回答。</p><p>Alec用快速的动作跳下沙发，然后用严肃紧张的眼神打量着四周围。就算Alec什么话都没有说，Magnus都能轻易的了解Alec此刻的想法。Alec现在一定是在搜索线索，尝试要回想起昨晚发生的一切细节。</p><p>尴尬的沉寂时刻。</p><p>“喵~”猫主席轻轻叫了一声。<br/>然后，它用婀娜多姿的步伐走近Alec，再用自己的脸和毛发摩挲着Alec的裤子。</p><p>“猫主席看起来很喜欢你。”Magnus用微微惊讶的开朗语气对Alec说。“它通常都表现得像是一只非常高傲的敏感猫咪，总是对靠近它的人爱理不理的。尤其是对待陌生人的时候，它更是常常避而远之。”</p><p>Alec根本就无法专心听Magnus说些什么。昨晚一定发生了一些什么事情才对。Alec感觉自己的心里非常的不舒服，他下意识的移动脚步，想要远离那只猫咪。望着Magnus温柔的笑颜，昨天的断片破碎记忆突然一闪而过。Alec 不自觉地用指尖轻轻触摸自己的唇瓣，语气里有些惶恐却又满是惊奇。</p><p>“Magnus，请你告诉我……我们两个并没有……”</p><p>“接吻！没错，我们昨天晚上的确接吻了。”Magnus似乎故意提高了声量，还特别强调了答案的关键词。事实上，一想起昨晚他们俩忘情拥吻的画面，Magnus到此刻依然都回味无穷。</p><p>“噢，天使！原来这是真实发生的，而并非虚幻梦境。”Alec倒抽一口气，一时反应不过来的他只能傻愣愣地站在原地瞪大眼睛。</p><p>“你昨天晚上是这么说的……你说你想要跟我在一起，我就回答你说‘我也是’。你说你希望可以一直呆在我的身边，这样的话我们两个就都不会再感觉到孤单寂寞了。对此，我也深表同感赞成呢。”Magnus深呼吸后，又接着用柔声地语调说道：“Alexander，请你告诉我好吗？说你并不为这些发生过的一切，还有你说过的那些情话感到后悔。”</p><p>“我…我……”Alec颤抖的嘴唇张了又合，合了又张，却久久挤不出下一句话。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 就让我爱你（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“又想再说‘我很抱歉'吗？”Magnus的脸上露出一种自嘲的笑容。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”Alec轻轻地咬住了舌头。</p><p>Magnus沉重地叹了口气后，便站起来走近Alec。<br/>猫主席继续在两个男人的腿之间，悠闲地走来走去。</p><p>“Alexander，你真的快把我给搞疯了。为什么你总是让我变成这样？为什么你每天都让我受苦，令我活在煎熬之中？每一次都和我调情，然后再假装什么也没有发生过。告诉我，Alexander，你究竟想做什么？请你倾听你的心声，然后再告诉我……你心里所真正渴求的到底是什么？你究竟想要我怎么办呢？”</p><p>“我……我不知道。”被逼迫得不知所措的Alec，又一次的躲开了Magnus灼热的视线。</p><p>“我现在真的很累了。说真的，你可以换一点新鲜的台词吗？除了说‘我很抱歉'和‘我不知道'之外，你到底能不能说些其他的话？”Magnus与Alec的距离站得很接近，直到他们双方的脸颊都几乎要相互碰触了。他们甚至都能感受得到那在皮肤上燃烧针刺般的紧张感。</p><p>Alec试图向后移动并打算逃离Magnus，这种近距离的压迫感让Alec显得无所适从。但Alec在转身之时，却意外地被绊倒并向后跌坐在沙发上。紧抓着机会的Magnus这次不会那么轻易地就放过Alec。只见Magnus他向前走了一步，用一个居高临下的站姿向下盯着Alec瞧，而这一次有完全准备的Magnus让Alec再也无处可逃。</p><p>“如果你真的一点也不曾想过要拥有我的话，那么你为什么要这样做？说真的，你的做法和态度让我感到非常困惑！”Magnus认真地说道。“Alexander，我知道你对我有特殊的感觉。而我必须承认，我也跟你一样有着相同的感觉。我的心里很清楚，我知道你想要拥有我，而我也一样每时每刻都渴望着想要拥有你。”</p><p>Alec的脸色泛红且开始变得燥热。他四处胡乱张望，尽可能的避免与Magnus眼神相对。Alec的双手也因逐渐攀升的紧张感而紧紧相握。紧握成拳的手也因嵌进肌肤的指甲压力而引起阵阵疼痛。但纵然在这么高压的情况下，Alec依然选择自欺欺人。</p><p>“我不知道你在说什么。”Alec对着Magnus说。</p><p>“对别人说谎总是比较容易的，但是你怎么能够对自己也撒谎呢？Alexander，你明明就知道我在说些什么！”</p><p>“请你马上闭嘴，不要再胡言乱语了！”此刻的Alec终于忍无可忍地爆发了。</p><p>Magnus带着悲伤的目光凝视着Alec，看着那对自己怒颜相向的Alec，Magnus他骄傲的自尊心和信心正一片片的瓦解消失。“老实说，我现在真的很困惑。我已经不太能确定，是否我的判断就是正确无误的了。或许，你说的都是对的。我不过是在胡言乱语吧了……”</p><p>沉默了片刻之后，Magnus终于做出了决定。<br/>而他，也终于下定决心转身离开。</p><p>就把这一切都当成是一场痴人说梦的笑话吧！<br/>也许，Alec Lightwood本来就不是个适合他的人。</p><p>“我想在这件事情上，Alec你是正确的。我真的感到很抱歉，也想对你说声对不起。我对此事确实有些反应过度了。所有的一切就到此为止，直接来个了结吧！就请你忘记我说的那些话，也请你忘记在这里发生过的一切。你用不着担心，我和你之间的事就只会是存在我们俩人之间的秘密，我是不会去告诉其他任何人的。而你，现在随时都可以马上离开。Alexander，再见了，永远不见。”</p><p>看着Magnus坚决的背影，Alec感觉自己被突如其来涌上心头的绝望悲伤感所淹没。<br/>“Magnus。”他眼神难过地低声唤着Magnus的名字。</p><p>而此时情绪也濒临崩溃边缘的Magnus再也维持不了绅士该有的品格，只见Magnus完全控制不住情绪地大声喊叫。“如此的犹豫不决和那无止尽的优柔寡断根本就对事情没有任何的帮助！真的已经没有必要再继续说下去了！根本也就没有争辩下去的必要，麻烦你马上离开这里！”背对着Alec的Magnus打住了远去的脚步，却依然没有转过头。</p><p>Magnus根本就想不通为什么Alec要这么无情的对待他？似乎从认识Alec至今，那寡情残忍的Alec给Magnus带来的就只有毫无尽头的心痛。Magnus曾经一度以为，昨天晚上的自己在经过漫长的孤独岁月后又一次的找到了真爱。但原来，那所谓的真爱依然离他非常遥远呢！</p><p>另一边厢，纵使只是几分钟的谈话和沉默时刻……但是对于Alec来说，这看似短暂的时间却犹如一个世纪之久，那么的漫长且熬人。从小到大，在整个成长的过程中，Alec从来都没有机会向其他人剖白过真实的自己。这种不坦诚真我的人生态度，对Alec而言，每时每刻都是一种难忍的煎熬。抑郁的情绪和压抑的情感，这种行尸走肉般的生活，每一天都在吞噬着Alec，直到他逐渐消失了对未来的热情和渴望。</p><p>或许，昨天晚上Alec所做的本来就是一个错得离谱的举动。在强烈的感情支配下，Alec因冲动而做出了一个浮躁的决定。那就是Alec他竟然突破了心防，并坦诚的告诉了Magnus他心里对他真正的感受。事实上，Alec从未对Magnus说谎。而事实确实如此，Alec是多么的希望自己能继续留在Magnus的身边，这样的话Alec他就永远都不会再感到孤独了。但是另一个事实是，Alec知道他永远都不可能有机会能让他的父母知道他真实的性取向。若是有一天，Alec真的有机会向父母坦诚一切的话，他们肯定也是不会接受那样子的Alec。况且，除此之外，Alec本身老实说也不是很能确定，他是否是真的爱上了Magnus。</p><p>“也许，Magnus不过只是另一个替代品吧了。就像Jace一样，我用他们作为否定我真实自我的借口。”Alec黯然神伤，沉重地叹了口气。</p><p>最后，Alec对自己扬起悲伤却释怀的笑容。他笑了笑，道：“我很抱歉，Magnus。如果因为我的懦弱而伤害了你，我想请求你的原谅。”</p><p>当听到那身后传来的破碎声音后，Magnus无法再假装狠心，只能无奈地转过头去看着Alec。这时的Alec看起来几乎是一副快哭的模样。Alec脸上的表情是如此的令人心碎，他好像是从里到外都在开始被绝望摧毁，整个人变得支离破碎残坏不堪。</p><p> “Alexander。”Magnus轻声叫着Alec的昵称。</p><p>Alec用凝望注视着Magnus，红着的眼眶盈满泪水，了无生气的眼神充满着悲伤。</p><p>“你几乎快杀死我了，Alexander。”Magnus倒抽一口凉气，然后动作迅速地走向Alec。</p><p>当感觉到那仿佛是这世上最温暖的拥抱包围着自己时，Alec完全惊呆了。他茫然地站在那里，完全不知道该怎么办。</p><p>“我很抱歉，因为我的缘故让你感到悲伤哭泣了。但是你也必须知道，Alexander，你同时也在撕裂我脆弱的心。”Magnus用令人心碎的语气对Alec说道。此时的Magnus，他自己的眼睛里也充满了悲伤的泪水。</p><p>Alec感到他的心在那一刻彻底崩溃了。失去了所有的自制力，Alec终于败给了情感，选择放开了理智将自己深埋的感情都迸发出来。</p><p>“Magnus，我……我真的很想和你在一起。但是我……我不确定你是不是也跟我一样。再说，我甚至不知道该如何去爱一个人。Magnus，你能教教我吗？我也不敢去承认这种感觉，因为我不知道该怎么办。我完全无法确定，我是否会将你视为否定我真实自我的替代品或借口。我真的没有勇气，也不能向你承诺任何事情。更何况，Magnus……你是一个暗影魅族的高阶术士，而我却是一个不折不扣的暗影猎人！如果这件事情让我的父母知道之后，他们一定会杀了我的，而且他们以后永远都不会再原谅我了！”</p><p>“噢，Alexander。你难道还不明白吗？爱情并不是以这种单方面的方式运作的。所有的感情维系都建立在双方的努力和用心经营的基础上。其实我也不能确定你是否就是适合我的那个人。同样的，我也无法向你保证任何事情。毕竟人生总是充满变数的，而我想你也是非常清楚这一点！虽然我对你的家人不太熟悉，但是有一点是我非常确定的。Alexander，你是时候对自己坦诚，不应该再封锁自己的内心了。而且，你难道就不曾想过吗？就算是困难重重，就算真的得不到他们的谅解，你也必须坦白的告诉你父母亲这一切。”</p><p>“不！那对我来说太困难了！我根本就负荷不来那种压力，也承受不了后果！我甚至不知道，我心里感受到的那种感情，是不是就叫作‘爱情’……”Alec颤着唇说，语气里透着不安。</p><p>Magnus让自己的泪水静悄悄地从眼角流下，然后在划过脸庞之际留下深浅不一的痕迹。他用浅褐色的眼珠子望着Alec。“告诉我，如果我遇到了危险，你会不会救我？就像我为你奋不顾身地抵挡David的攻击救了你一样？”</p><p>Alec深吸了几口气后，用十分坚定的话语回答。<br/>“答案是肯定的，我自然是会救你的。可是这并不能解释所有的一切。你难道忘了吗？Magnus，我是一名暗影猎人。而我们暗影猎人生来的使命就是为了拯救那些受苦难煎熬，或处于危险之中的无辜之人。”</p><p>“没错，这的确不能解释所有的一切。可是这却能清楚的表明你是关心我的。现在，告诉我。为什么你会过来我的家，然后与我通宵饮酒聊心事，最后更在这里醉酒过夜？就像你刚才自己说过的话，我显然就是一名巫师术士。你难道一点保卫自我的防卫意识都没有吗？Alexander……”</p><p>“我知道这并非寻常之事，但是Magnus，这都是因为我相信你。我不知道该怎么解释，不过我很清楚地知道，你是永远都不会伤害我的。就像你自己说的一样，你会在我有危险的时候，奋不顾身的保护我。你这样的做法对一个高阶术士来说，也是非常不合情理的！毕竟又有几个暗影魅族能像你如此牺牲自己，只是单纯为了拯救像我这样的暗影猎人呢？”</p><p>“你说得对，Alexander。可是，你却忽略了最为重要的一点。其实，我和你之间还是有着很大的分别，那就是……”Magnus用手背拭去自己脸上的泪水，接着对着Alec露出灿烂的笑容。Magnus的笑脸是那么的真心诚意，写满了对Alec的爱意与钦慕之情。</p><p>“我完全知道我在做些什么。我很清楚，在我第一次见到你的时候，我就已经对你一见钟情了。Alexander，我愿意付出我的所有，只为给你最好的。我很有信心，我可以待你比其他人对你都好。”Magnus说这话的时候抬手轻抚Alec的脸颊，这让Alec整个人的肌肉都处于紧绷状态。Alec就这样如一座雕像般伫立在那儿一动也不动的。</p><p>“现在……就请你给我一个走进你心里的机会。就让我爱你，好吗？”Magnus说。</p><p>Alec犹豫了好一会儿后，不确定地问道：“就算我无法向你保证任何事情？”</p><p>Magnus点点头。“我也不知道我们俩的关系能维持多久，但是……就让我们俩珍惜此刻，珍惜我们在一起的时光。让我们一起努力，一起用心维系感情，好不好？”</p><p>“好！”Alec也点头回应。在诚实的吐露出所有感情和心声之后，Alec整个人都感觉轻松多了。如释重负的Alec现在只感觉内心充满了明亮的希望，一种热切的渴望让Alec突然有了面对恐惧及面对未来的勇气。</p><p>当Alec用紧抱着Magnus的同时，Magnus也同样张开双臂用力回应Alec的热情。他们之间的距离是前所未有的靠近，就连两颗心之间的距离亦是如此。</p><p>“Magnus，谢谢你愿意以男朋友的身份来爱我。”Alec说。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 盲目的爱情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alec，你必须学着如何爱自己。对别人敞开你的心房，或者对喜欢的人示好，这些都是很正常的事。你也可以做到，更不需要为此感到羞愧。就请你变得更勇敢点，对自己诚实一些吧！”Alec的妹妹，Isabelle总是喜欢对Alec说这些类似的话。</p><p>跟Alec比较起来，Isabelle确实有更多的恋爱经验。虽然Alec非常不想承认，但其实Isabelle是真的比他更加勇敢，也更加的聪慧！</p><p>Alec Lightwood从来就没有想过自己会有机会向别人坦诚自己真实的性取向的一天。但显然的，天使们还算是挺公平的。就有这么一天，命运安排了Alec遇上了他命中注定的那个男人，Magnus Bane。</p><p>一种奇怪，但却是非常棒的感觉，让Alec从Magnus家回到纽约暗影猎人学院后的一整天都处在呆愣傻笑的状态中。</p><p>昨晚的记忆逐渐变得清晰。<br/>噢，老天爷！他竟然和Magnus接吻了！</p><p>Alec盯着诺大的电脑屏幕发懵，无法自主的一直发出轻盈的傻笑声。</p><p>“Alec！”Isabelle从大厅的另一端走过来，在见到完整无缺的Alec后，她整个人总算松了一口气。看到Alec平安无事，站在Isabelle身边的Jace也一样觉得轻松不少。</p><p>留意到Alec没有给他们任何反应，Jace和Isabelle交换了一记古怪的眼神，然后快速的走向Alec。</p><p>“Alec！”Jace提高了声量。</p><p>但那个还处在自己与Magnus美好回忆里的Alec依然没有回应他们。Alec就这样，独自一人坐在那里发呆，然后看着电脑屏幕倒映出自己的脸孔傻笑。</p><p>“他是怎么一回事啊？”Isabelle对Alec如此怪异的举止感到困惑不已。</p><p>“天晓得。”Jace轻轻地按着自己与Alec连通的Parabatai符文，尝试感受Alec的情绪。</p><p>“好奇怪。虽然不懂原因为何，但是他似乎非常的开心兴奋。”Jace如此对Isabelle说道。</p><p>“好吧！至少他是快乐的。不管怎样……我们现在就去找出原因吧！”Isabelle轻轻地敲了敲桌子，尝试引起Alec的注意。可怎么知道，沉浸在自己思绪的Alec根本就不为所动，完全没有要搭理Isabelle的意思。</p><p>“Alec！嘿，兄弟！”比起Isabelle，Jace用的是更直接的方式。只见他大力地拍向Alec的肩膀，然后倚进Alec用严肃好奇的语调追问道：“喂，你昨天晚上完成任务之后是跑哪儿去了？”</p><p>从美梦惊醒过来的Alec一脸茫然地看着自己的弟妹们，问道：“什么？”</p><p>“Alec，你真的需要好好给我们解释一下了！什么叫做‘什么’？你难道都不晓得吗？我们为你担心了一整天，结果你能说的就只有这个吗？你怎么可以在结束完任务之后就擅自离队，甚至连一通电话和一封信息都没有？你知道吗？我和Jace到处找你，从昨晚到现在，我们两人就像个疯子一样只为了确保你是安全的！”Isabelle用含着怒气的语调质问道。</p><p>“我…我……”Alec惊吓得口齿不清。“很抱歉……我真的不知道你们都在为我担心。我以为你们两人现在应该在休假中才对。”</p><p>“没错，在还没有得到你无故失联的消息以前，我们的确是在享受难得的假期中。谁让你完全与学院失去了联系？一整个晚上，你都没有接听我们的来电，也没有回复我们任何信息。你知不知道我和Izzy找你找得都快发疯了！”Jace看起来凶神恶煞的，他是真的对Alec这么不负责任的行为感到生气。</p><p>“对不起。”Alec重重地叹了口气，然后尝试为自己辩解。“昨天真的是个特例。我向你们保证，以后不管发生什么事情，我都不会再这样子的了。”</p><p>“无所谓，反正那些都过去的了。Alec，总之你现在该好好跟我们说明了吧！你昨天晚上到底是跑哪儿去了？既然没有回来学院，那你是去外头哪里过夜的？”Isabelle严肃地瞪着Alec，这让Alec有种大难临头的错觉。</p><p>“等一等。”Jace突然毫无预警地凑近Alec，然后皱着眉头用力地吸嗅着Alec身上、脸上和脖子上一股难闻的味道。</p><p>“你在干什么？”浑身不自在的Alec难为情地推开Jace，下意识的后退几步，结果跌坐回了椅子上。</p><p>“喂，你给我从实招来！你昨晚上是不是跑去喝酒了！你整个人闻起来像是刚用酒精泡澡似的。”Jace皱着眉头，表情看起来有些惊讶。</p><p>“什么！？”Isabelle立即走上前去，然后把鼻子凑近Alec，有样学样的当起嗅觉侦探。</p><p>“你们两个到底是在干什么？！快停下来啦，这样子真的很奇怪咧！”Alec觉得非常尴尬，他尝试要站起身来，没料到Isabelle和Jace却快他一步阻止他逃离。</p><p>“喂，Alec！你应该知道自己不仅酒量小，而且酒品也非常差吧！既然如此，你怎么还敢私自撇下我和Jace，然后独自在外头喝酒呢？”Isabelle看起来不是普通的不高兴。</p><p>“你最近到底是怎么一回事？怎么看起来怪怪的？我以为我们上个星期已经帮你解决掉你的烦恼和问题了，难道不是吗？”Jace心急地追问。</p><p>“我…我……”Alec看着自己的弟妹们，然后陷入了犹豫之中。他不确定自己是否可以把他和Magnus之间发生的所有事情告诉他们。</p><p>“你是不是有什么话想说？那就别犹豫了，赶紧说出来啊！”Jace催促道。</p><p>“来吧，Alec！我们都在听着呢！”Isabelle等得有些不耐烦了。</p><p>Alec环顾了人来人往的四周一眼后，觉得整个人都快窒息了。在深吸了几口气之后，Alec小声地要求道：“我们可不可以换个比较隐秘的地方，或直接到我的房间里去谈？”</p><p>“好吧~既然是你要求的……”Jace无所谓地耸了耸肩。</p><p>“那就如你所愿。”Isabelle后退了一步，让Alec有足够的空间站起身子。</p><p>“谢谢。”Alec笑得一脸尴尬，接着便领着他们俩准备往自己的睡房走去。</p><p>可就在这时候，一个模样俏丽可人，穿着黑色装束的红发年轻女孩朝他们笔直的走过来。</p><p>“嗨，Clary！”Jace对女孩露出了温柔的笑容。</p><p>Isabelle也一样用欢愉的语调向Clary打招呼。</p><p>那个叫作Clary的女孩环视了他们全部人一眼，脸上始终挂着令人感到暖心舒服的浅浅笑容。之后，Clary看着Alec说道：“嗨，Alec，很高兴看到你平安无事。Jace和Izzy都为你操心了一整天呢！”</p><p>“我知道。”Alec脸上的温和笑容在见到Clary朝他们走过来时就消失不见了。</p><p>“当然，我也是非常担心你的。”Clary用诚恳的语气说。她知道Alec对她并没有什么好感。自从她加入他们的暗影猎人团队之后，Alec时常都对她表现得非常冷淡，他们俩一直以来就是那种尴尬又疏离的紧张关系。但不管怎样，Clary依然抱着希望，她相信总有一天她能够与Alec建立起友谊。</p><p>“我很好，谢谢妳的关心。虽然有点抱歉，不过我和Izzy还有Jace有些私事要谈，如果妳不介意的话，我们得先离开了。”Alec用冷漠的语调说。</p><p>“哦，好的。”Clary难为情地笑着，然后顺从的慢慢低着头后退。</p><p>明显察觉到Alec对Clary如此不友善的态度，Izzy和Jace默默地交换了一记眼神后，再重重地叹了口气。</p><p>“Alec，等等。”Jace及时阻挡了Alec的去路。</p><p>“怎么了？”Alec困惑的发问。</p><p>再观察了Clary那难过的表情好一会儿后，Jace下定决心成为Alec和Clary之间沟通的桥梁。一个是他最要好的兄弟和黄金拍档；另一个则是他中意的女孩子。说句实话，Jace真的不愿意再继续这样看着他们两个人处在这么糟糕的关系状态下。也许，真是时候该好好和Alec说一说了。</p><p>“请你对Clary好一些吧。她其实是个很无辜善良的好女孩。我希望我们四个人可以一起成为最好的团队。”Jace无奈的语气里透着对Alec的期盼。</p><p>Isabelle默默地点头表示对Jace的支持。Alec自然也是注意到自己妹妹的举动。可是就算如此，Alec依然很难释怀。没错，或许他们说的都是对的。就算Clary真的是一位无辜善良的好女孩。但是，那又如何呢？</p><p>“你们全部人都想要和她交朋友，这一点，我完全不在乎。但是，请不要再强迫我必须对她表示友好，还期望我和她可以成为朋友。说真的，我宁愿自己独自一个人，都不希望跟她太过接近！这样的话，至少我还可以省略掉那些她所带给我们的，数不清的灾难和麻烦！”Alec生气地回应道。</p><p>“Alec，你为什么要这样固执呢？你难道就不能好好听我们说话吗？”Jace似乎也动怒了，毕竟他一直以来都是他们之中最冲动易怒的人。</p><p>“我不要！”Alec轻易地甩开Jace拉着自己的手臂。“以天使之名起誓，我真的已经受够也厌倦了她为我们造成的麻烦。破坏规矩然后受罚，触犯律法再接受后果审判。真的非常抱歉，我对这种恶性循环一点兴趣也没有！”Alec他真的不想再卷入这种麻烦事了。</p><p>“Jace。”因为担心性格火爆的Jace会为了维护自己和Alec起冲突，担心的Clary紧紧地拉着Jace的左手臂，阻止他再继续说下去。</p><p>“Alec，请你先闭嘴冷静下来，好吗？求你别再把事情复杂化了。”Isabelle伤心地叹了口气。</p><p>“妳说得对，Izzy。我本来就只会把事情复杂化而已。既然如此，你们何不停止说这些没用的废话来劝我呢？”Alec露出虚伪的假笑，然后生气地瞪着Jace。</p><p>“Alec，为什么你就是不能明白呢？不管Valentine做了什么混蛋事情，Clary都跟他们的邪恶计划一点关系都没有！Clary一直都是和我们一起的，我们是一个团队，我们为了正义而战，为了守护光明而献身努力！Clary和我们是一样的，我们都是暗影猎人！”Jace不自觉地提高声量。</p><p>Alec认同地点了点头，但是他的脸上依然是写满怒气。<br/>“Jace，你说的也对。可是，你知道吗？我真的很抱歉，因为我没办法让自己再深陷入那种‘疯狂打破戒律的团队合作’了。无论以后你们想要做什么事情，麻烦直接把我摒除在外吧！因为我真的一点兴趣也没有！还有，请你们不要一直再游说我一定要跟她做朋友了。我有我自己的判断能力，我知道我该跟怎样的人交朋友！”</p><p>“Alec，你真的是越来越不可理喻了！”Jace生气地撂下评论。</p><p>“这还真是好笑！因为一直以来，我倒是认为你才是那个不可理喻又无法沟通的家伙！”Alec握紧拳头，压抑着自己的怒气。</p><p>注意到Jace准备再继续与Alec争论的时候，Isabelle立刻挺身而出挡在他们之间。Isabelle赶紧把Alec拉到自己的身后，然后送了一记眼神给Clary，冀望Clary可以尝试帮忙阻止冲动的Jace。</p><p>Clary就这样用颤抖的双手，紧紧地拉着Jace的手臂不放。她没有开口说任何话，但是Jace却能从她难过的表情里，看出她满满的紧张和愧疚之心。</p><p>Jace转过头去，然后凝望着那个一直站在自己身边的Clary。看着Clary那满是忧伤的俏脸，Jace试着用柔和的语气安抚，道：“没关系的。Clary，这些并不是妳的错。”</p><p>Clary只是摇摇头，然后祈求道：“Jace，请你不要因为我的事而破坏了你和Alec的关系。这样做一点也不值得！”</p><p>而同一时间，Isabelle也极力的劝说Alec，希望他可以冷静下来。<br/>“亲爱的大哥，请你不要对我们生气。我们是真的爱你，Jace也很爱你。我们只是希望可以得到你的支持吧了。我们真心的希望，想要让我们大家都可以回到以前那种开心玩闹的时光。当时的我们一起出任务，一起狙击斩杀妖魔。那种日子，真的很令人怀念。再说，Clary也是我们的一员！我们并不是要强迫妳非得跟她做朋友不可。但是，至少希望你可以接受她，并把她当做是我们团队中的成员，对她的态度再好多一些些。我们所希望的就只是这样而已，你就别再固执了，好不好？”</p><p>Alec重重的叹气，脸上的表情依然是非常的严肃。他感到自己的焦虑引起了他胸口的不适感，似乎自己的心正被人狠狠揪着，生疼不已。“请妳不要再说下去了，今天就到此为止吧！”</p><p>Alec在离去之前，又回头望了Jace多一眼。他发现，Jace看着Clary的眼神里流露出一丝爱意。Jace的眉头舒展，瞳孔放大，就连脸上的表情都是如此的柔和，散发着一种不可言喻的情感。那是当我们对某种人事物表现兴奋和喜欢的肢体语言。而这，也与Magnus看着Alec眼睛里的表情时，是完全相似的。</p><p>突然间，Alec似乎明白了很多事情。爱情本来就是盲目的。当一个人陷入爱情之时，他就会完全无视对方的缺点和不完美。Jace因为爱情，而失去了冷静的判断力。只要是涉及到Clary的事情，他永远都不可能理性对待。</p><p>Alec非常清楚Clary是如何影响他和Jace之间的Parabatai关系。当然，Alec也很了解这是多么危险的事情。如果他再继续放任不管，任凭Isabelle和Jace盲目的去支持和帮助Clary，那样不计任何代价和忽视后果的去做任何事情的话……那么，以后会发生什么事情，还有那些严重的后果都是无法预料的。</p><p>不知道为什么，这种时候的Alec却又突然想起了Magnus。Alec不住地猜想，究竟Magnus对他的感情是怎么样的呢？Magnus曾经说过他是爱着他的，不是吗？那也就充分解释了，为什么Magnus可以这么宽大限度的，如此毫无理性可言的接受了Alec的很多不足之处。至少，Alec还是非常有自知之明的，他想。</p><p>“不要担心了。Clary，一切事情都会变好的。不管将来发生什么事情，妳都还有我陪在妳的身边。我会一直帮助妳照看妳的，乖女孩。”Jace背对着Alec，对Clary这么说道。</p><p>Alec不自觉地慢慢回过头再次看了自己的弟妹们一眼，只觉得心脏像是被人攥紧一样，难受得透不过气来。</p><p>Isabelle当然也留意到了Alec在看着他们，她为自己的哥哥们感到伤心难过，但她却依然一句话也没说。‘或许，适当的沉默总好过那些没必要的狗血剧情’她在心底悄悄地默想。</p><p>也就在这个时候，同一时间，Magnus发送了一则简讯到Alec的手机。</p><p>‘嗨，Alexander。不知道你想不想抽空和我一起出去逛逛或喝一杯呢？请告诉我你什么时候得空，我想念你了。’</p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 初次约会a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Magnus视角]</p><p>你是否会把自己的恋人当作一个不能说的秘密？<br/>这样的话，就没有人会知道你和他，或她和你之间的恋人关系。</p><p>这种隐藏式的地下恋情，到底是什么动机驱使你这么做了呢？<br/>是否，你觉得跟他们那样的人在一起是多么羞耻的事情？又或者，可能你展开了一段地下恋情只是为了好玩？又也许，人们会开始一段见不得光的恋情，是因为背后有更多难以启齿的因素？</p><p>Magnus这漫长的一生中有过很多次恋爱经验。然而，他众多的情人们似乎都对他的身份感到羞愧，好像也不曾有过任何人愿意主动公开Magnus是他们男朋友的事情。因为从来没有人愿意这么坦荡荡地介绍Magnus，这让Magnus感到有些伤心。但是，无论Magnus经历了多少不堪的过往，Magnus一直以为Alec会是与众不同的人。Magnus一直以为Alec就是他一直等待的‘对的人’。Magnus自我感觉良好的认为Alec应该可以完全接受真实的他，他也相信Alec会待他比这世上的其他人都好。</p><p>尽管在正式将Magnus公开介绍为男朋友以前，Alec他本身还有很多的理由和问题需要去解决。但是，Magnus始终坚信着Alec。Magnus知道一旦对的时机来临，Alec就一定会坦诚公布Magnus的身份，并自豪地向所有人大方的介绍Magnus。Magnus一直相信Alec是同他之前那些男朋友不一样的，毕竟Magnus以前的恋人，各个都不是真心地想要与Magnus过一生，更没有人想要承认Magnus与他们的爱情关系。</p><p>但是，或许这都是Magnus一厢情愿的错觉。<br/>也有可能吧！可能Alec其实并没有什么特别之处，或许Alec根本就同Magnus之前遇到的那些‘错的人’一样，因为Alec可能并不打算要认真地和Magnus谈一段恋爱。而这些想法，其实都是有迹可循的。</p><p>自从Magnus与Alec确立了恋人关系之后，都已经过了三天了。在这三天里，Alec偶尔会发简短的信息给Magnus，内容不外乎是通知Magnus说他最近会非常忙碌于猎魔的工作。</p><p>Magnus其实还蛮能理解的，毕竟他们拿非利人总是日日夜夜的忙于他们暗影猎人的职责。不过，Magnus却不免的为此感到空虚寂寞，因为Alec完全就没有多余的时间去陪伴Magnus。</p><p>有时候，Magnus也会产生怀疑，他不知道Alec是否是真的在乎他的。又或者，Alec他会同意跟Magnus在一起，这些都只是因为Magnus的咄咄相逼，这让已经站在悬崖边的Alec不得不同意跟Magnus交往？</p><p>Magnus发现自己越来越会胡思乱想了。但是，这又怎能全怪Magnus呢？因为Magnus实在是想不通，他不明白为什么Alec连一天五分钟用电话联系Magnus的时间都抽不出来？</p><p>是的，Magnus的确是可以理解Alec所谓的忙碌，可能是真的非常忙碌。但是，就这么几分钟的通话时间，让他们在电话里听听彼此的声音，或让他们互相了解下对方究竟在忙些什么事……这样也是情有可原的吧？难不成，这些都是Magnus要求过多的奢求了吗？</p><p>‘也许我天生就被讨人喜欢吧？所以，也不会有人会真心诚意的用爱来回报我。我是不是真的可悲到连一个真心爱我的人都没有呢？难道我就这么的一文不值吗？’Magnus感伤地哀叹道。</p><p>一直以来，Magnus自认自己都活得非常善良。尽管他不算是多么正直的人，但至少他有着一颗善良的心。没错，有些事情是Magnus无法否认的。他毕竟生为巫师，一个妖魔与人类的混血子嗣。尽管生为暗影魅族，但是Magnus认为只要他还有灵魂，那么他就值得被拯救，他就能当个好人。无论其他人说些什么都好，Magnus都一直秉持着相同的信念。因为Magnus非常清楚，虽然每个人都有嘴巴可以说话，但某部分的人完全是不经大脑思考的就把话给说出来的，甚至他们也完全不顾虑所有后果。尽管有嘴能够瞎评瞎论，但部分人们说的话也并不代表就是事实。</p><p>Magnus是如此坚信着的。一旦他拥有强烈信念，他就能改变自我。当然，他也不是什么圣人。在过去的日子里，低潮的黑暗时期，Magnus也曾经行差踏错过。但是，Magnus依然努力的想要成为一个好人。日复一日的，Magnus每天都从过往的经验累积中学习，他尽可能的努力着，学习该如何成为一个更好的人。</p><p>对于Magnus这样永生不死的巫师来说，人生的路其实有些漫长。但这也说明了他必须努力向前，一步步的迈向无尽头的未来。过程中，他怀抱希望的尝试着，希望能找到自己命中注定的有缘人。一些就像Alec这样的有缘人。</p><p>Magnus但求，这一次Alec不会再令他心碎。<br/>难道他真的不能对此怀抱希望吗？</p><p>Magnus不得不开始怀疑了。他的信念开始动摇了。</p><p>那之后，又是过多三天以后的事情了。</p><p>一大清早的，Magnus便从睡梦中悠悠转醒。而他睁开眼睛做的第一件事情就是查看他放在枕边的智能手机。Magnus一心只想要查看来电和信息显示，他渴望能得到任何来自Alec的消息。但很不幸的，Magnus他又一次失望了。他无奈地抹了抹脸，然后重重地叹了一口气。</p><p>Alec又是什么消息都没有，他甚至都不曾主动再联系Magnus。尽管昨天，Magnus已经发了超过十封信息给Alec，但是Alec却仍旧连一封简讯都没有回复。没有任何来电，也没有任何信息，甚至也没有任何消息。有时候，Magnus不得不猜想，是否是他过于主动激进了？在他们两人的恋爱关系中，这样单方面的过多主动，恐怕也不太健康吧？也许，Magnus是时候应该要克制一下自己了。就今天开始吧！Magnus决定自己必须停止打给Alec了，他也不应该再继续给Alec发信息了。</p><p>Magnus记得在他们俩正式开始恋人关系的首三天日子里，Alec偶尔还会抽空回复一些简短的信息，像是‘很抱歉，我在忙。’，或‘对不起，我现在非常忙。’，又或者是‘又得跟你说抱歉了。Magnus，等我有空时，我会尽快打给你的。’这样类似的信息。</p><p>可是，想当然的，Alec从来就没有主动回过Magnus电话。</p><p>而在之后的三天时间里，Alec更是铁了心了，完全都没有回复任何Magnus的信息和电话。Magnus感觉自己完全被Alec给忽视了。这种感觉就像是变相的拒绝方式。</p><p>‘如果我对他而言是重要的话，那么他不管多么忙碌，都一定有办法能抽出时间回个电话或给我回个信息的，对吧？’</p><p>这种感觉太过奇怪了。Magnus不明白自己为什么会变得如此卑微？怎么好像自从拥有了Alec这个男朋友之后，Magnus的人生其实也没有太多的变化。感觉上，有个Alec作为男朋友的生活，跟‘没有男朋友’的单身生活是完全一样没差的。</p><p>如果缺乏沟通的话，那么一段感情又该如何维系下去呢？这是不可能会成功的吧！Magnus开始感到担忧了，因为他不知道自己该如何跟Alec走下去。在这段感情里，他们甚至连最基本的沟通都没有。这种感觉真的非常糟糕！Magnus已经厌倦了自己像个悲哀的可怜人一样痴痴等待。而且，他所等待的还是Alec那不知道在何年何月才会舍得给予的施舍，或是一通电话，或是一个信息。</p><p>就这样成天没日没夜的单方面思念Alec，这让Magnus感到茫然又恐慌。Magnus开始觉得害怕，仿佛他的世界就快要崩塌了。</p><p>‘也许……我应该再尝试多一次的。就那么一次，再试着打给Alec。又或者……也许我该好好的重新检视这段感情了。也许有点困难，但或许这对我们俩来说都是最好的选择了。’</p><p>Magnus在重重地叹气之后，又同时松了一口气。<br/>他暗忖道：‘对我来说，其实还蛮幸运的吧！至少我们的感情还没有很深，现在放手的话也不算太晚。我真应该好好检讨一下，可不能继续被这段没有结果的感情消磨心志了。我必须赶紧重新振作起来，然后回到我人生的正轨上。或许，Alexander他终究只是我人生中的一个过客，他毕竟也不是那个真正适合我的人。’</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 初次约会b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Alec视角]</p><p>Alec最近收到了很多来自Magnus的电话和简讯。可是，令Alec感到内疚的是他实在抽不出时间好好的回复Magnus。所以，Alec能做的只是向Magnus道歉，然后再通知Magnus说他近期都会非常忙碌，恐怕短时间内都无法联系Magnus。事实上，Alec并没有说谎。因为最近的Alec确实每天都在忙着帮Jace和那个新来的麻烦少女Clary收拾烂摊子。</p><p>‘他们还真会给我找麻烦！’Alec一边生气地在心里无声咒骂着，一边忙着武装自己准备另一场战斗厮杀。</p><p>虽然Alec老是口口声声地拒绝Jace，并斩钉截铁的表示自己不会再插手帮忙Jace和Clary招惹出来的麻烦了。但是，向来熟知Alec个性的Jace和Isabelle，他们都知道Alec作为嘴硬心软的人，他肯定是不会见死不救的。所以，他们仍然三不五时地就向Alec寻求支援，而Alec也依旧口是心非，每次都不辞劳苦的继续为Jace和Isabelle当个24小时随时待命的好兄弟。</p><p>当Alec再次收到Jace的来电时，他知道自己断然是无法拒绝Jace的请求。不过，Alec仍然用强硬的语气表示自己绝对不会再出现帮他们收拾烂摊子的了。当然，这又是Alec瞎扯出来的，口不对心的借口。</p><p>就这样，二十四孝的好哥哥Alec又一次全副武装地偷偷溜出纽约暗影猎人学院。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>那是一个寒冷的夜晚。<br/>Alec激活了自己的隐身符文，然后踩着沉稳的步伐穿过人烟稀少的后巷。<br/>也就是在这时候，Alec的电话响起了。</p><p>放在黑色夹克外套口袋里的手机发出有规律的无声振动提示，Alec心想这一定又是Jace或Isabelle打来催促他的连环追命call。无奈的叹了一口气后，Alec直接跳过检阅来电显示这个步骤，直接按下了接听通话。</p><p>“你们能不能不要再打给我了！”Alec的语气又急又怒。连日来的疲惫和烦躁，让他的不爽指数已经达到了顶点。</p><p>电话那头儿是一片沉寂，似乎对方也被Alec飚骂的语气给吓到了。<br/>片刻之后，来电者才终于开口说话。</p><p>“很抱歉，看来是我打搅你了。”Magnus的表现异常的平静。透过手机传来的声音毫无温度，态度显得冷冰冰的。</p><p>Alec完全怔住了。这时的他才意识到打给他的人不是Jace，更不是Isabelle，而是那个被他无心忽略很多天的Magnus。</p><p>“嗨，Mag…Magnus……”Alec像个傻子一样打着招呼，心想自己此刻的模样一定非常可笑。</p><p>听到Alec心虚的语气，Magnus却显得有些不耐烦。说真的，他开始感到有些累了。他不明白一段刚开始萌芽的感情本应该是充满甜蜜才对的，卻又为什么会变得如此疲累令他饱受折磨。</p><p>Magnus态度强势的开口道：“Alec，我不管你现在在忙些什么。总之，如果你是真的在乎我的话，那现在就去夜愿餐厅跟我见上一面吧！我会等你的，但就只限今天为止。”</p><p>“现在吗…？Magnus，那个我……”Alec正要开口解释自己有多么忙碌的时候，Magnus又接着插嘴了。</p><p>“请把这个视为最后的机会吧。要是你不出现的话……我就会将这当成是你对我的最后答复，那么我就可以毫不留恋的结束掉我们之间的关系了。”语毕，Magnus快速的挂上电话没，甚至都没打算给Alec任何辩驳或回应的机会。</p><p>Alec凝视着那个早已经变为黑屏的手机，呆愣愣地站在原地无法动弹。此刻的他头脑一片混乱，就连心情也莫名的变得紧张。现在的他究竟该怎么做呢？</p><p>不知怎的，Alec有种很强烈的直觉，他总觉得Magnus一定是对他非常生气了。因为Magnus不再温柔地唤他为‘Alexander’，而且Magnus对他说话的方式也冷冰冰的又极度缺乏耐性。</p><p>‘我好像真的把他给惹毛了。’Alec悲伤地感叹道。</p><p>还来不及思考该不该再给Magnus打电话时，Alec的电话又响起了。这次是Jace的来电。没错，这一次Alec看得清清楚楚，来电显示的资料正是Jace没错。这会儿Alec总算能有骂人宣泄情绪的机会了，但是Alec却完全提不起劲儿，只能有气无力地接下通话。</p><p>“你们这次又想找我干什么了？”完全无奈的口吻。</p><p>电话那头儿的Jace兴奋地大喊道：“Alec，我们现在真的非常需要你！你必须立刻过来！我想我们已经找到新线索去救回Clary的妈妈了！”</p><p>闻言，Alec哭笑不得地摇摇头，忍不住又开始一轮说教。“Jace，你们怎么就是学不乖呢？用不着问细节我也能很断定的告诉你，那非常有可能又是Valentine为你们设下的陷阱。拜托你们冷静下来好好思考，试想想看，Valentine那种老奸巨滑的家伙又怎么可能会让你们有机会去救出Clary的妈妈呢？毕竟她可是Valentine最有力的人质，唯一一个知道天使圣杯下落的人啊！”</p><p>“Alec，你怎么老是这样喜欢泼我们冷水？”Jace的声音听起来不太高兴。</p><p>Alec冷哼一声，道：“那是因为你们所谓的好计划是一点都不理智的，那样反而会危害所有人的性命！而且不仅仅是你们陷入危险而已，就连你们周遭的人们也会跟着受牵连，被迫跟你们一起受苦！”</p><p>“Alec，你不想帮忙就算了，用不着这样胡说八道来打击我们的气势。反正不管怎么样，就算少了你的帮忙，我们也会继续执行我们的计划的！”Jace说完话后便即刻挂断电话，完全也没有给Alec反应的机会。看样子，固执的Jace是不会听从Alec建议的。</p><p>Alec再次傻愣愣地看着手上的电话，突然觉得自己浑身疲惫不堪，心情也异常的沉重。</p><p>‘现在的我该怎么做好呢？’Alec默默地反问自己。</p><p>无论如何，Alec终究是放不下他所关心的人。毕竟Jace和Magnus，抑或是Isabelle，他们全部人都一直在Alec的心里面有着同等优先且举足轻重的地位。Alec其实都很关心他们，尽管他的表现能力可能有些缺乏。但是那种对关爱之人的重视，那份强烈的心意，早已胜过Alec自己的性命。</p><p>不想再浪费任何时间，Alec立刻迈开长腿。<br/>他拼命地拔腿狂奔在夜里的街道，前往他的第一个目的地。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 初次约会c</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜愿餐厅。<br/>这是Alec第一次接受Magnus的邀约的地方。这同时也是Alec第一次向Magnus坦诚，说他其实很想跟Magnus在一起。</p><p>虽然上个礼拜，Magnus和Alec已经在Magnus的阁楼里互表心意，甚至还在那里第一次忘情的拥吻。但是事实上，Magnus和Alec从来就没有真正在一起约过会。</p><p>‘只希望今晚会成为我和Alec的‘初次像样的约会’，而不是我们俩‘最后的约会’。’Magnus暗暗心想。</p><p>Alec究竟会不会过来？<br/>这一点，其实Magnus也不是很有把握。</p><p>Magnus就这样坐在靠窗的座位上，一边用复杂的思绪思考问题，一边喝着苦涩的啤酒。他不自觉又想起了他与Alec的初次见面，所有的画面如幻灯片般重播于他的脑海之中，一直回忆到他和Alec刚才的最后一通通话。</p><p>“Mag…Magnus。”</p><p>当听到熟悉的天使声音在呼唤他的名字时，Magnus怔怔地抬头，端看着气喘吁吁的Alec。Alec看起来来得相当匆忙，Alec颤抖的声音和热汗淋漓的模样，让Magnus能清楚地感觉出Alec的紧张与急切。</p><p>“你可终于来了。”Magnus的脸上挂着温柔的笑意，在看见Alec的到来后，Magnus着实松了一口气。</p><p>Alec呆然的站在那里，担心的目光瞟向Magnus。接着，他傻乎乎地开口问道：“你应该是在生我的气，对吧…？”</p><p>“是的，刚才的我确实是在生你的气。不过，在我看见你为了我来到这里之后，那种生气的感觉全消失了。”Magnus的语气里满是诚恳。</p><p>尽管听到Magnus这么说，但是Alec却依然没有感到安心。他极力地为自己辩解，又对着Magnus道歉道：“对不起，我知道我这几天都忽视你了。我有收到了你的来电和简讯，可是我因为太过忙碌，所以也没办法好好的回复你。”</p><p>“除了抱歉，除了对不起，你难道就没有其它的说词了吗？Alec，你已经道歉了很多次了，但这并不是我让你过来见我的真正原因。现在的我只希望我们俩可以好好的开始我们的第一次正式约会，然后也顺道重新检视一下我们俩的感情问题。”</p><p>“那是什么意思…？什么叫做重新检视我们俩的感情问题？难道……你这是准备要跟我分手吗？”Alec莫名地感到紧张起来。</p><p>“呵呵~”Magnus冷不防地发出轻笑声，望着Alec的眼神中流露出一丝同情。“Alec，你可真是可爱。你难道真的都不晓得吗？”</p><p>“我……我该晓得什么啊？”Alec弱弱地问道。</p><p>“感情这回事是需要双方面合作一齐经营的，这件事我老早就告诉过你了。”Magnus无奈地叹了口气。</p><p>“哦，所以……然后呢？”Alec小心翼翼地再次发问。</p><p>“然后？”Magnus又笑了，但这次自嘲的意味非常明显。</p><p>Alec可以感觉得出来，Magnus好像又生气了。</p><p>“Alec，你难道不觉得你有点过分了吗？”Magnus突然这么说道。</p><p>“我…？我…过分？”Alec被指责得有些不知所措。</p><p>“你难道不过分吗？哈！你让我感觉我是单方面的对你痴狂。而你呢？你表现得对我冷冷淡淡的漠不关心，好像我们俩谈恋爱的事情都是我单方面的一厢情愿而已！”Magnus把连日来的不满都爆发了。这一刻，Magnus决定不再委屈自己。</p><p>“我……我…有吗？我……”Alec支支吾吾了好半晌，却发现自己连完整的句子都说不出来。他其实不太明白Magnus的指控，他也不明白为什么Magnus会这么生气。Alec开始自我检讨，他努力的思考着自己近日对待Magnus的行为，希望能从中找出一些线索。</p><p>许久之后，Alec总算打破了尴尬的沉默，轻声问道：“Magnus，是不是因为我没有回复你的信息，也没有如约回电话给你，所以让你感到不高兴了？你觉得我这样做是对你很冷淡，所以你才会如此生气吗？”</p><p>Magnus刻意别过脸，顿时有些哑口无言。其实Magnus很想告诉Alec，说他其实并不是真的生气，是感觉被人忽略而心里有些受伤难过了。但是，Magnus最后决定保持沉默，什么都没说。因为就算说了，Magnus也不确定Alec是否能明白他的感受。</p><p>Alec接着又继续解释道：“我很抱歉，因为我的关系让你生气了。Magnus，我早就告诉过你的了，我这几天会非常的忙碌，所以近期内都无法跟你联系了。但是，我还是要为我的行为跟你道歉……Magnus，我真的不是故意要惹你生气的。而且，我想让你知道，我是真的很在乎你的。”</p><p>Magnus无奈地摇摇头，完全没有因为Alec的解释而心情变好，反而Magnus脸上的表情更加阴沉了。Magnus朗声质问道：“Alec，你知道吗？你对待我的方式和你给我的整个感觉，就像这是你第一次跟人谈恋爱似的。你看起来就是个爱情新手，缺乏经验也表现稚嫩。你完全不懂得该如何用正确的方式处理问题，反而只会一味的重复道歉和瞎找借口，而你也完全不晓得该如何为我们俩的感情承担你应有的责任！”</p><p>听了Magnus的话之后，Alec傻愣愣地站在那里，完全怔住了无法言语。过了好久好久，Magnus才听见Alec用悲伤的语调，轻声对他说：“Magnus，其实你说的都对。坦白说，你是我的第一个……真正的初恋。”</p><p>这会儿轮到Magnus被震慑住了，他听到了一个令他感到十分震撼的消息。Magnus怔怔地眨了眨眼睛后，接着忍不住追问道：“你难道从来就没有和其他人在一起过吗？”</p><p>看着Alec有些窘迫的反应，Magnus又开口道：“除了我之外，你难道……真的没有跟其他人谈过恋爱吗？”</p><p>Alec颤着唇缓缓回答。“就像我说的，你是我的第一个……对象。”</p><p>噢！这还真是有些超出预料之外的答案了。<br/>Magnus着实有些惊讶。</p><p>尔后，Magnus又再次叹气，这次显露更多的是无言的挫败感。</p><p>“算了，无所谓……反正就把今晚当做是我们第一次的正式约会。坐下来吧！Alec，我们需要好好谈一谈。”</p><p>Alec其实真的很想要坐下来跟Magnus好好谈话，不过一种奇怪的感觉从他的Parabatai符文那里传来，这让Alec感到十分焦虑。因为Alec开始担心Jace的状况，不知道Jace是否又因冲动而做了什么让自己陷入危险的蠢事。</p><p>“我…我……”Alec轻轻地隔着衣服触摸着自己Parabatai的符文，脸上的焦急显而易见。</p><p>看出Alec的慌张，Magnus用严肃的表情问道：“你是不是赶着要去哪里？”</p><p>就算再迟钝，此刻的Alec也完全能感觉到Magnus似乎又生气了。看来Magnus真的对他有很多的不满呢！可是尽管如此，Alec知道自己终究无法放任Jace出事而撒手不管。</p><p>最后，Alec能做的就只是这样而已。只见Alec对着Magnus再次低头弯腰道歉，态度恭恭敬敬又战战兢兢的。“真的非常对不起！Magnus，我突然有些急事。所以，今晚的约会我恐怕得缺席了。那个……对不起，我真的必须要离开了！”Alec说着说着，又再次向Magnus道歉了。Alec就像是一个不小心做错事情的小孩，紧张得不停地低头跟长辈认错，希望能取得对方的谅解。</p><p>虽然感到错愕，但回过神的Magnus才正想要开口的时候，Alec却突然转过身，也没留下任何解释的就急匆匆地跑掉了。Alec就这样离开夜愿餐厅了。他是如此的匆忙，甚至Magnus连开口阻止他离开的机会都没有。</p><p>这一刹那，有很多不同的想法闪过Magnus的脑海。Magnus开始认真思考，或许他真应该放手了。对这段还没萌芽多久的感情放手，也对Alec这个令他备受煎熬和折磨的男孩放手。可能从一开始，Alec原本就不是个适合Magnus的对象吧！既然如此，又何必继续纠缠呢？</p><p>Magnus开始感到庆幸，至少现在还处在感情开始的初期，现阶段放手的伤害总比感情更深的时候要少得许多。爱一个人确实可以不求回报的，那是真爱的表现。但是，若决定放手一段完全得不到回报的感情，那也是勇气与智慧的最高表现。有时候选择放弃，这也是没办法中的办法，一件很自然的事情吧！或许，Magnus本就不应该继续为Alec这种人花费心思。因为无论怎么看，Alec好像都不是真心爱着Magnus的。</p><p>曾经，Magnus也以为Alec是对他有意思的。但照现在的情况看来，Magnus自嘲的笑了笑，或许真是他自作多情想太多了。毕竟Alec大概也没多在乎Magnus吧！要不然Alec也不会选择用这种滥借口来逃避Magnus，拒绝一个让他们俩都可以好好坐下来谈话的机会了。Magnus非常清楚Alec有多么不善于拒绝别人，这大概也就是为什么Alec会选择用这种方式结束掉他们之间的感情吧！</p><p>事实上，Magnus有过形形色色的约会对象。在他漫长的一生中，Magnus其实也经历了很多次与刚才似曾相识的场面。Magnus记得很多年前的某一次，Magnus有个前男朋友也是用这种方式跟Magnus分手的。Magnus依稀记得，那个前男朋友也是随口说自己有很紧急的事情必须去处理，然后他就这样抛下了Magnus，让Magnus独自一人在餐厅里呆坐到天亮。想当然的，那个所谓的前男朋友从此之后都没有出现在Magnus的面前。他就在事后勉勉强强地写了一封短信给Magnus说分手的事。</p><p>那可是Magnus所经历过最糟糕的一次分手经验了。所以，撇开久远的不堪回忆，然后再看看今天所发生的事情，Magnus突然觉得Alec这样的做法也情有可原吧？可能他Magnus Bane注定就是个不太讨人喜欢的人。</p><p>今晚的约会……恐怕是Magnus与Alec在一起时，最糟糕的第一次正式约会，同时也是他们俩最后一次的回忆了。话虽如此，但是Magnus这一次好像又估算错误了。</p><p>当Magnus抬头，端着酒瓶仰头一饮而尽，快速解决掉他眼前的啤酒后不久，Alec不知在何时又突然掉头跑回来了。Magnus一脸懵样的看着那个汗流浃背的Alec，突然有种自己是不是又被人耍着玩的感觉。</p><p>“Magnus，我真的对你感到很抱歉。”Alec气喘吁吁，脸上的表情有些内疚，有些惭愧，但更多的竟然是悲伤？</p><p>“我知道我这样突然跑掉是很不对的行为。可是，我真的有非常重要、非常紧急的事情需要现在亲自去处理！”Alec语速飞快地解释着。</p><p>Alec的双眼流露出他对Magnus深层的情感。Magnus不知道该怎样去形容，不过他好像能感受到Alec对自己的重视了。也许，他真不应该如此草率的就认定Alec并非是合适他的人，他也不应该如此怀疑Alec对他的爱。</p><p>“Magnus，请你再等一等我，好吗？我答应你我会尽快赶回来的！我向你保证，无论如何，我一定会赶回来这里，然后我们就可以继续谈任何你想要谈的事情。Magnus，就请你再给我多一次机会吧！等我回来，好吗？”Alec的内心深处一直有一道声音在苦苦哀求着Magnus不要轻易的抛弃他。</p><p>凝望着Alec那双清澈透亮的眼眸，Magnus终于屈服的点了点头。“我会试着相信你多一次，但就只限今晚而已。”Magnus不确定自己是否还有本事去经历多一次相似的被拒爱和分手场景，但是他决定再相信Alec多一次。至少，Alec他掉头回来找他了。</p><p>“谢谢你……”得到期待的回答，Alec憨憨的笑了。他就像个认错后得到长辈宽容对待的孩子，欣喜又激动的怀着感恩的心情。</p><p>“请你一定要等我，我保证会回来找你的！很快、很快的！”Alec说着说着，又再次掉头跑出餐厅了。</p><p>看着Alec匆匆忙忙的背影，来无影，去如风的……<br/>Magnus抱着不太踏实的心情轻轻叹了一口气。</p><p>Alec毕竟还是个爱情新手，不是吗？所以，他难免会因为缺乏恋爱经验的关系而在无意间伤害Magnus。然而，Alec有时候表现出来的真诚和单纯，如此率性又直接的感情表达方式，确实在某些时候触动了Magnus的心弦。</p><p>Magnus手托着下巴，以慵懒的姿态透过落地窗望向那街道上的灯光夜景。<br/>就今晚而已，Magnus决定再尝试多一次看看。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 痛苦的力量a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被拒绝是一件痛苦的事情，尤其是来自你所关爱之人的拒绝。<br/>这世上有很多事情都能轻易的伤害Alec。可是，当Alec被亲近的人拒绝的时候，尤其是他最关心的家人们，那种被拒绝的伤害和痛苦总是会维持很久的。就像是一种慢性毒药，致命且会留下各种难以想象的后遗症。</p><p>在离开了夜愿餐厅之后，Alec这次的目的地是一间被废弃已久的工厂。</p><p>一踏入这个地方，Alec就感觉浑身不自在。他能清楚地感觉到这间工厂里所存在的邪恶气息，那种阴暗的磁场令人感到全身不舒服。在伸手不见五指的黑暗中，Alec被迫使用巫光石来为他引路。沿着忽明忽暗的光线在工厂内行走，空旷的地方本来就应充斥着反弹的回音，就算是再细微的声音，在这样寂静的空间内理应被放大的。但是，让Alec感到怪异的是，从他进入这间工厂开始，他竟然没有听到任何声响。</p><p>‘按理说，Jace和Izzy现在应该是身在这间工厂里的，不是吗？那为什么我都感应不到他们，也完全没有听到任何声响？’Alec心想，就算是Jace和Izzy隐匿在暗处好了，又或者是他们在某处与妖魔打斗。在正常的情况下，Alec应该都能有所感应才对的。</p><p>“难道是……”Alec突然灵机一动，然后他动作迅速地拿出设计精巧魔法石杖，毫不犹豫地立刻在自己的左手肘内侧画上一个天使如尼符文。</p><p>当如尼文的效果被激活，Alec突然有种茅塞顿开的感觉。眼前的视野变得清晰不少，就连那被魔物设下的结界屏障也一目了然。这时候的Alec，他的听觉好像在一瞬间恢复了正常。回荡在耳边的是从某处传来的一阵打斗和喘息声。</p><p>“笨蛋Jace，你这次又招惹了什么麻烦啊！”Alec忍不住低咒一声。他开始感到担忧了，有本事设下这种魔法结界的妖魔肯定也不是什么泛泛之辈。此刻的Alec心生恐慌，禁不住为Jace和Isabelle的安危感到忧虑。</p><p>Alec紧皱着眉头，尝试集中注意力在那些吵杂的声响中。他必须专注于一个点上，才能尽快找到打斗声音来源的准确位置。就在Alec聚精会神聆听的时候，一道女孩的尖叫声划破漫长的黑夜。Alec微微一怔，觉得那道声音的主人过于熟悉了。</p><p>不再容许自己有片刻的耽误，Alec快速地开始朝着声音来源奔跑。他用尽全力的感到现场支援，意外地发现那个年轻的少女Clary正独自一人拿着天使之刃，拼死与两只模样丑陋的人形妖魔对抗。</p><p>“赶快趴下！”在拿出被天使符文力量加持的弓箭时，Alec对着Clary大喊。</p><p>饱受惊吓的Clary一见到有熟悉的人出现，庆幸之余也不敢怠慢，立刻照着Alec的指示做。就在Clary趴下的刹那间，两支利箭以疾速射穿妖魔的头。人形妖魔发出难听的尖锐嘶吼声，然后便慢慢地化为灰烬散落在地上。</p><p>Clary倒抽一口凉气，刚经历浩劫的她瘫软的坐在地上。“Alec，谢谢你及时出现救了我。”</p><p>Alec闷哼一声，着急地追问道：“怎么只有妳一个人在这里跟妖魔打架？Jace和Izzy呢？”</p><p>“刚才一时之间突然蹦出很多魔物，在无计可施之下，我们都被迫各自分开逃命。Jace和Izzy说他们会帮我引开那些妖魔，然后叫我赶紧逃出这里。他们告诉我说他们会直接回去学院与我会合的。”Clary如实告知实情。</p><p>Alec闻言后感到难以置信极了。他不禁有些动怒，朗声喝道：“我真不敢相信妳竟然会同意让他们为妳引开妖魔，然后自私的只顾自己逃命。Clary，妳难道不认为妳这样子抛下同伴的做法过于自私了吗？”Alec说完话后扭头就走，他朝着另一个反方向走去，希望自己能尽快找到Jace和Izzy的踪迹。</p><p>被骂得有些不知所措的Clary焦急地跟上Alec，拼命解释道：“Alec，你完全误会我了！事情并不像你所想的那样子！如果可以选择的话，我是绝对不会丢下Jace和Izzy不管的。当时的情况非常紧急，而我也是迫于无奈才必须这样子做的。当时惟有我努力逃亡，只有这样，我们全部人才有活命的机会啊！Jace和Izzy说过，无论发生什么事都让我不要回头找他们，因为我们绝对不能够让Valentine和那些可怕的妖魔们抢走圣杯！”</p><p>Clary小跑步地跟在Alec身后，试图让Alec好好地听她把话说话，可是Alec却完全没有要停下脚步的打算。</p><p>Alec头也不回地回应道：“没错，我们的确不能让Valentine他们把圣杯抢走，但是这件事和妳并没有什么直接关系啊！”</p><p>“Alec，可是我……”Clary才正想说些什么，但马上就被Alec给打断了。</p><p>只见Alec终于停下脚步，他恶狠狠地转过头瞪着Clary，义正言辞的骂道：“Clary，妳真应该学学怎样当个聪明的女孩。我相信妳也大概了解了吧！Jace他天生就喜欢扮演英雄，而Izzy只会无条件的疯狂支持他的每一个行动，但是我却完全跟他们不一样！妳到底要到什么时候才能够了解到，我们暗影猎人向来都不能被私人情绪左右而作出任何会危害暗影世界秩序的事情。我们必须恪守本分，时刻遵从圣庭立下的律法。”</p><p>“对不起，可是我真的……”Clary的话才刚说一半，就被Alec生气地再次阻断。</p><p>“妳的母亲现在还被困在Valentine的手上，而那个下落不明的圣杯就在妳母亲的手里。Clary，我们根本就没有筹码跟Valentine玩这种抢人救人的幼稚游戏了。拜托妳不要那么天真了，可以好好管管妳自己吗？请妳不要再给我们添任何麻烦了！”Alec大声地怒吼，把连日来累积的情绪都一次过爆发了。可是才把话吼完，Alec就感到有些自责，他很清楚自己此刻完全是在宣泄情绪，把在Jace和Isabelle那里受的气全出在Clary身上了。</p><p>刚才刻意别过头的Alec无奈叹息后，再次将视线放到Clary的身上。不同于Alec有些愧疚的神情，刚被Alec痛骂一顿的Clary却显得有些惊讶和困惑。似乎Alec刚才对她说的那番话，有某些关键词勾起了她内心的疑惑。</p><p>Clary越想越不对劲，尔后她唯唯诺诺地开口问道：“Alec，难道Jace他没有告诉你吗…？”</p><p>“告诉我什么？”Alec紧皱着眉头，对Clary奇怪的表现感到有些好奇。他以为Clary会生气，会难过，也有可能会继续和他展开辩论，但没想到Clary却反应得特别平静。仿佛刚才Alec对她叫骂的场景只是一场虚梦。</p><p>“我的天啊！Alec，难道你是真的不晓得吗？”Clary柔声地说道：“其实我已经拿到圣杯了！”</p><p>“妳这话是什么意思？什么叫作妳已经拿到圣杯了？”Alec的心中突然有种很怪异的预感。</p><p>当看到Alec的回应后，Clary突然了然于心整件事情的关键所在。只见Clary微微叹气，然后无奈地从她的随身小包里拿出一张卡片。</p><p>“Alec，你可仔细看好了。”Clary轻声道，她的双手轻轻覆在那张看似普通的卡片上，而卡片的表面印有一个玻璃圣杯图案。</p><p>紧接着，就在Alec的见证之下，奇迹的事情发生了。</p><p>Clary紧闭着眼睛凝神专注，然后她深深地吸了一口气，慢慢地把右手伸入卡片之中。就见卡片发出耀眼的金色魔法光芒，那闪烁的光线令Alec瞠目结舌。之后，不可思议的事情发生了。卡片中的圣杯图案消失了，与此同时，Clary从卡片里直接拿出了一个货真价实的圣杯。</p><p>“这真是太过疯狂了。”Alec呆滞地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“对不起，Alec。我原本还以为Jace和Izzy会告诉你的……”不知怎的，Clary莫名地对Alec感到抱歉。</p><p>Alec收起震愕的表情，脸上又重新被冷酷的伪装覆盖。他淡漠地问道，语气显得异常地冷静。“妳是什么时候开始发现这个圣杯的秘密的？”</p><p>Clary不想再欺瞒Alec，老老实实的把话都交代清楚。“是两个礼拜以前的事情了。”</p><p>Alec突然感到心头一紧，不由得感到一种被亲人背叛的滋味。‘竟然都已经过了两个星期了，但是Jace和Izzy，他们两个谁都没有向我提起这件事情……’</p><p>Alec悲凉地一笑，突然感觉自己可笑至极。他以为自己最亲近的人们其实老早就将他给排除在外了，但是他依然傻傻地为他们付出，甚至还把自己的事情搁置一旁，随时随地待命为他们任劳任怨的……</p><p>“Alec，你还好吧…？”敏感地察觉到Alec波动的情绪，Clary关心地追问。</p><p>Alec敛下眼睫，表现得比方才还更加严肃冷峻了。<br/>“立刻把圣杯放回卡片里安全的收好。”Alec用不容拒绝的口吻命令道。</p><p>他冷冽的目光快速地扫视四周的环境一眼，然后再次向Clary说道：“这里对妳来说并不安全，妳必须立刻回到学院里去！”</p><p>Clary似乎还想要多说什么，但是却被Alec那双如利刃般刺透她灵魂的冰冷目光给吓到了。Clary只感觉浑身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，然后她不敢再顶嘴了，立刻就依着Alec的指示做，乖乖地把圣杯给安全地收回卡片里。</p><p>可就在Clary刚收好圣杯的同时，有三只人形妖魔又突然凭空出现了，还将他们俩团团包围。</p><p>“显而易见的，今晚这一局肯定又是Valentine为你们设下的陷阱！Clary，我必须说我真的非常不喜欢妳。但若是妳死了的话，Jace肯定也会杀了我的。所以现在加上为了保护圣杯，我又有多一个必须救妳的理由了。我会为妳引开这些妖魔的。现在，妳只管离开这个鬼地方，然后给我安分一点地直接回去学院乖乖呆着！”Alec冷哼一声，早已将背着的弓箭收起，改换成右手握着天使之刃。</p><p>“可是……”Clary还正想说些什么，但是那些妖魔根本不给他们喘息的机会。</p><p>眼见妖魔们一起展开了攻势，Alec立刻把Clary用力推出打斗范围。然后Alec一边英勇地回击妖魔，一边冲着Clary大声喝道：“傻愣在那里干什么？给我滚啊！妳必须马上带着圣杯离开这里！”</p><p>格挡掉其中一只妖魔的凌厉攻击，又利落地侧身躲过另一只妖魔的利爪后，Alec再次对着那个还楞在原地的Clary大喊道：“马上给我回去学院，不准再回头了！”</p><p>看着为了保护自己而拼命与妖魔们搏斗的Alec，Clary陷入了犹豫。她不想就这样丢下Alec，然后独自逃命去。深吸了几口气后，大略观望了战斗局势的Clary快速地下了一个决定。就见她小心翼翼地将圣杯卡片收入随身的小包，然后便掏出了天使之刃准备加入战斗。</p><p>Alec以急速将其中一只人形妖魔干掉后说道。“妳在干什么？给我赶紧走啊！”</p><p>一只妖魔变成了灰烬，而另外两只还在与Alec激烈地战斗中。就这样，Clary看准时机加入战斗，她勇敢地与其中一只妖魔抗衡的同时，Alec也正在对抗剩余的另外一只妖魔。</p><p>“我是不会丢下你离开的。”Clary坚决地说道：“Alec，跟你想要救我性命的理由一样，我也有不能丢下你的理由。其实你刚才说的没错，我不敢相信我竟然会作出那么自私的选择，竟然放任Izzy和Jace为我引开妖魔，而独自落荒而逃。那完全是个错误的决定！”</p><p>Clary努力地将那只人形妖魔杀掉后，接着说道：“作为同一队伍的暗影猎人，我们本该是一体同心的，绝对不能遗漏下任何一人。对不对？”</p><p>就在同一时间，Alec也把另外一只妖魔给解决掉了。看着地上那飘散的灰烬，Alec的唇角勾起不屑的弧度。“只可惜，我完全就不承认妳跟我是同队的。”</p><p>“那又有什么关系呢？无论如何，Alec，我都会把你当作是我的同伴。”Clary坚定的说道。</p><p>凝视着Clary那友善的笑容，Alec不由得感到有些困惑。他嫌弃地评论道：“妳还真是个我见过的最笨的女孩。”</p><p>Clary不怒反笑，语气真诚无比。“你却是我见过的最酷的男孩！”</p><p>Alec微微一愣，表情显得错愕又有些难为情。</p><p>Clary笑言道：“噢，Alec。我知道你一向来都不太喜欢我这个人。不过，我却也看得出来那些都是你的伪装。你看似对我表现得漠不关心，但是在紧要关头的时候，你总会第一时间冲出来维护我。其实Jace和Izzy说的很队，他们都说你是个温暖又友善的好人。虽然你表面冷酷无情，单其实内心却十分热血，标准的嘴硬心软。” </p><p>“哼！妳还真以为妳很了解我吗？别胡说八道了。”Alec不自在的别开脸，刻意避开Clary灼热的目光。</p><p>“Alec，你这个人其实还挺不错的，可惜就是有点固执又太口不对心了。”Clary无视Alec的瞪视，接着露出温和的笑容继续说道：“我现在大概也开始了解你了。Alec，你一直都很在乎我们的吧！虽然在我们寻求你的帮助的时候，你总是斩钉截铁的拒绝我们，甚至还把我们每个人都臭骂了一顿。但无论你怎么拒绝我们，你表现出来的铁石心肠和冷血的态度，都只是你的伪装和假象吧了。你看……就像现在一样。你刚才明明告诉过Jace和Izzy，说你绝对不会过来这里的，但是你还是来了。所以，我真的要好好的谢谢你。Alec，谢谢你一次又一次地帮助我们，还一直在关键时刻出现救了我们的性命。说真的，我很希望有一天，我们两个能成为真正的朋友。”</p><p>那之后是片刻的沉默，直到一会儿过后Alec才终于再次打破沉默。</p><p>“妳认识Magnus，对吧？”Alec突然这么说。</p><p>“嗄…？”面对Alec这么跳跃的说话方式，Clary有点措手不及。她不明白为什么Alec会突然转换话题，她认不认识Magnus，跟她和Alec交朋友，这两者之间难道有什么连系吗？</p><p>“我记得上次在Magnus的家里，他一直叫妳‘小饼干’。”Alec说。</p><p>“噢！那不过是Magnus为我取的外号。他好像很喜欢那样子喊我，但其实我并不太记得我小时候跟他在一起相处的时光。你也知道的，Magnus他受我妈妈的托付，已经洗掉了我童年的记忆了。”</p><p>Alec耸了耸肩。</p><p>突然，Clary的牛仔裤口袋里传来一阵阵的振动声响。Clary立刻拿出自己的手机，在看清来电显示后，想都没想的就按下通话键。“Jace！你和Izzy还好吧？你们大家都没事吗？”</p><p>“是的，用不着为我担心。我很好，也没事，而且Alec现在跟我在一起呢！没错！我们现在就立刻回去学院找你们！”Clary说完话后便开心地挂上电话。接着，她看着Alec笑得开怀。</p><p>“Alec，是个好消息！Jace和Izzy已经成功逃出这里了！现在他们正赶往学院的途中。”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 痛苦的力量b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当听见Clary说Isabelle和Jace都平安无事的时候，Alec确实因感到庆幸而松了一口气。但同一时间，一种奇怪的感觉令Alec不禁有些伤感生气。那是因为他无意间发现了Jace和Isabelle两人都对他隐瞒了圣杯的秘密。Alec最疼爱的两个手足，他们谁都没有告诉他关于Clary已经找到圣杯的事情。这个事实令Alec感到生气难过，他不禁胡思乱想，开始怀疑是否这是因为Jace和Isabelle并不信任他的缘故。或许真是因为这样，他们两个人才会决定对Alec隐瞒圣杯的秘密。</p><p>在Alec的立场上，虽然他承认自己确实在处理方式的价值观上跟Isabelle和Jace有很大的对立冲突。但是不管怎样，Alec自认自己已经是尽全力在默默帮助他们了。可现在，Alec突然发现，原来他一直认为与他关系最亲近的Jace和Isabelle，他们两个人早就将Alec给排除在他们的小圈子外了。这种被人排挤的感觉真是糟透了。</p><p>“Alec？你怎么了吗？”当留意到Alec流露出悲伤的神情，Clary不禁感到有些奇怪。</p><p>“我没事。我们走吧！”Alec从地上捡起刚才在打斗时掉落的巫光石，然后将之放在Clary的手上。“这个地方对我们来说并不安全，我们必须尽早离开。”</p><p>“嗯。”Clary认同地点点头，不自觉地将手上的巫光石和天使之刃握紧。</p><p>那之后，Clary小心翼翼地跟着Alec的步伐准备一起离开这间废弃的工厂。他们两人谨慎的保持警戒，随时观察周遭的动静。当他们俩刚从楼梯走下来，快要接近出口的时候，原本该欣喜的心情却完全开心不起来。这里的磁场充满异常的阴暗压迫感，令Alec和Clary有种非常不好的预感。明明出口近在咫尺就在前方，可是一阵头昏眼花的晕眩感却朝他们袭来，让眼前那一小段路的距离遥远得像是十万八千里路。</p><p>感觉到皮肤都起了鸡皮疙瘩，Clary紧张地瞟了Alec一眼，轻声道：“Alec，不知怎么的，我好像感觉怪怪的。有点怕……”</p><p>“嘘，先别说话。”Alec全身战栗，冷不防地打了一个冷颤。他微微低头，看着自己那握着天使之刃的手不自觉地发抖后，便忍不住低声用不知名的语言咒骂道：“可恶，是高阶妖魔。”</p><p>“什么…？”Clary似没听懂Alec刚才说的话。</p><p>突然间，像是察觉到危险气息的Alec止住了脚步。他立刻拉了Clary的手臂一把，让Clary站的位置更贴近他的身侧。</p><p>“怎么了吗？”Clary害怕地发问，明显感觉到与方才跟那些妖魔战斗时与众不同的低气压。就连Clary手中那一闪一烁的巫光石，也忽然变得黯淡无光，像是被某种邪物的力量所压制似的。</p><p>Alec的嘴巴微启，正打算开口提醒Clary小心一点时，却意外地发现一道鬼祟的黑影出现在Clary的后方。</p><p>“妖魔！”Alec放声大喊。就在电光火石之际，Alec狠狠地推开Clary以保护她，却在同一时间失去了自己逃生的机会。尽管Alec拼命的退后又侧身躲避，但妖魔那如枯枝般瘦骨嶙峋却尖锐无比的爪子依然抓破了Alec的胸膛。</p><p>“啊——”Alec痛苦的喊声划破空气，也同时让被推倒在地的Clary从惊怔中回过神来。Clary这会儿总算知晓刚才她恍神的一刹那究竟发生了什么事情。</p><p>“Alec……”Clary颤着嘴唇低声道。她没料到Alec竟然会为了救她而受伤！</p><p>眼前的这只妖魔完全不同于刚才那些人形妖魔。它的体型瘦削却长满枝椏，像极了一棵黑漆漆的怪异枯树，而那两只如猫头鹰般的眼珠子瞪得圆圆的还发着诡异的红光。此刻，那只妖魔正用他那长长的利爪将Alec抬至半空中。在重力的影响下，唯一能在半空中支撑Alec的支力点却只剩下他胸口处那完全不属于他的妖魔爪子。Alec仿佛都能听见自己的肌肉与经脉撕裂断碎的声音。随着时间的流逝，Alec胸口早已支离破碎，鲜血滴滴嗒嗒的在Alec的脚下形成一滩血泊。</p><p>在绝望的痛苦中极力地恢复一丝神志，Alec紧咬着牙关，但细碎的呻吟声却依然从牙缝里流泻出来。Alec反手握着天使之刃，想尽办法要尝试攻击妖魔。而这时，妖魔的爪子轻轻挥动，即刻惹来Alec无法压抑的惨叫声。</p><p>“Alec！”Clary心急如焚，即刻站起身，不管三七二十一的拿起天使之刃就想要冲上前去帮助Alec。</p><p>“不、不要过来。”Alec虚弱地对着Clary说。</p><p>“拿非利人。”<br/>与此同时，那只妖魔也突然开口说话了，说的竟然还是Clary最熟悉的人类语言。</p><p>Clary怔在原地，而Alec渗着血的嘴角却倔强地微微上扬。</p><p>“你…不属于这里……”Alec气若游丝地回着嘴。</p><p>那只妖魔发出可怕的银铃般笑声，周围顿时刮起了一阵旋风。</p><p>Clary在大风中艰难地稳住脚步，担心地再次喊道：“Alec！”</p><p>Alec强忍住那足以令他窒息的痛楚，再次尝试移动双手，想要稳住天使之刃。</p><p>“天使的血液可真是美妙呢！别白费力气了，你是战胜不了我的。”妖魔枝椏般的利爪微微抽动并开始吸取Alec的生命力，令Alec耐不住痛苦地再次放声嘶吼。</p><p>“ALEC！”Clary再也忍受不了呆站在那里看着Alec承受痛苦。这时的Clary下定决心，她攥紧手中的天使之刃，立刻伴随着为自己壮胆般的呐喊声，然后快步地跑上前去想要跟那只妖魔一决生死。</p><p>察觉到Clary的搅局动作，那只妖魔冷不防地突然放开对Alec的钳制，在眨眼的瞬间收回了它的爪子。Alec只感到胸口处传来一阵剧痛，然后他就如断了线的风筝重重地摔在地上。</p><p>“Cla…ry……”Alec睁开被汗水打湿的眼睛，痛苦地哑声唤道。</p><p>妖魔明显的转移了目标，它就站在Clary的面前。它像是在挑衅又像是在嘲弄的轻轻挥动它利爪，那些残留在妖魔爪子上的Alec的鲜血沿着利爪枝椏的弧度缓缓流下。而此时的Clary，她早就被妖魔的气势震慑得无法动弹了。</p><p>“孩子，妳的血液感觉上比他的还要可口呢！”妖魔突然这么说道。</p><p>Clary猛地吞了一口唾液。她咬紧牙关，想着要再次挥动手上的天使之刃。但妖魔早就看穿了Clary的心思。就见妖魔的利爪慢慢地卷上Clary的双手手臂，但它的动作却极轻，甚至温柔极了。“别害怕，我不会伤害妳的。至少暂时不会。”</p><p>妖魔自顾自的说着，然后又再次扬起如魔音入脑般的笑声，四周围再次狂风大作。</p><p>Clary试着要挪动拿着天使之刃的手臂，却发现自己早已动弹不得。妖魔的身上的枝丫不知何时早已爬满了她的全身，完全限制了她的行动。</p><p>“Alec！”Clary害怕地又叫了一声。现在她所能依靠的，好像也只剩下Alec了。而Alec，他也的确没有辜负Clary对他的期待。</p><p>“给我……滚回…地狱去……”Alec不知在什么时候又重新站好了脚步。</p><p>站在妖魔身后不远处的Alec手持自己最引以为傲的弓箭，纵使他面色苍白全身染血却依然气势不减。三支被天使符文祝福过的利箭蓄势待发，只闻‘咻’的一声，妖魔便发出一声刺耳的尖叫。刚才在周围出现的狂风戛然而止，而妖魔的脑袋早已被Alec的利箭射穿一个大窟窿。</p><p>看着那些刺穿妖魔的头部后又千钧一发地与自己擦肩而过，然后笔直地射进后方墙面上的三支利箭，Clary圆瞪着美眸，感到惊讶极了。而那个没料到Alec竟然会有力气突然作出反击的妖魔发出沙沙的声音，终在惊愕不甘的状态下慢慢地化为一缕黑烟飘散不见。</p><p>似意识到暂时脱离了险境，眼前一黑的Alec双脚一软，整个人脱力地倒在地上微弱地喘息着。现在的他只希望能好好的休息一番，他疲惫的身体感觉上也好像快要放弃他了。</p><p>Clary见危险已经消除，立刻就跑到了Alec的身边，担心地想要查探Alec的伤势。“Alec，你现在觉得怎样？你还好吗？”Clary紧张地看着Alec胸前那破碎的黑色T恤，正想要去伸手去触摸的时候，Alec适时地阻止了她。</p><p>“不…要碰……”Alec艰难地大口喘着气，然后立刻用石仗再次激活自己的治愈如尼符文。他的手在打颤，动作也慢了不少。</p><p>Clary见状便马上自告奋勇。“还是让我来帮你吧！”</p><p>Alec没有拒绝，却用孱弱的语气提醒Clary必须小心千万不要碰到伤口。Clary觉得Alec可能是怕自己笨手笨脚的弄疼了他，但其实Alec真正担心的是Clary会因碰到妖魔毒液而受感染。</p><p>Clary稳稳地手持Alec的石仗沿着治愈如尼符文的图型慢慢刻画着。对于画画这方面，她向来有着与生俱来的天分和技巧。Alec闭目养神的时候，呼吸声也较平时轻浅。看着一动也不动的Alec，Clary担忧地出声询问道：“Alec…你真的不要紧吗？”</p><p>Alec没有搭话，只是似有若无地摇摇头。</p><p>Clary不禁红了眼眶。“对不起，都是因为我害了你，要不然你也不会受伤的。你本来就不应该救我的，那不值得……”</p><p>“别傻了……我会…没事的……”Alec刚想要挪动身体，却因拉扯到伤口而疼得咬牙切齿。</p><p>Clary想出手帮他，却又被Alec给制止了。Alec固执地用摇晃的手臂支撑起自己的上半身，然后动作缓慢地坐起来。休息了好一会儿后，总算恢复一些力气的Alec用力地按着自己的伤口。他低下头，当看见自己胸前那有些惨不忍睹的状况后，不禁扬起一丝苦涩的笑容。</p><p>“Alec，你看起来真的伤得很重。你的血根本就没有止住！”Clary不知怎的开始感到有些害怕。她回想起之前几次的相似经历，当时她便是如此无助的看着为保护自己而受伤的Jace。只不过现在Jace不在身边，反而换成是Alec因她的缘故而受拖累了。Clary不禁有些自责，她忍不住胡乱猜想，恐怕Alec之前骂的也不错，反正她就是个麻烦制造者，只要是跟她在一起的人，大概都不会有什么好结果吧！</p><p>察觉到Clary在低声抽泣后，Alec无声叹息，道：“别哭了，这不怪妳……”</p><p>Clary轻轻地摇摇头，咬着自己的唇瓣一句话也不说。</p><p>Alec无奈地看着Clary，眼神流露出一丝疲惫。“我们必须马上离开这里。”</p><p>闻言后，Clary总算抬起眼眸再次看着Alec的脸。</p><p>“能请妳帮忙扶我起来吗？”Alec的声音依然很轻，偶尔还发出一些克制不住的痛吟声，但是他的气色比刚才好很多了。这大概是如尼符文开始发挥作用了吧！一想到这个，Clary就安心不少。Clary省略思考地点点头，然后立刻出手帮忙扶着Alec。Alec在Clary的搀扶下好不容易站稳了脚步，但是他不受控制发颤的身体卻让Clary又开始担心起来。</p><p>“Alec，你怎么浑身在发抖啊？你是不是觉得冷？还是因为伤口很疼的关系…？”</p><p>Alec似有若无地摇摇头，低声道：“这是正常的。”</p><p>“这真的正常吗？可是我却感觉十分不妥。Jace之前也曾经受过重伤，但是只要他激活了治愈符文，那些伤口很快就能止血并自行痊愈。但是，我看着你现在的伤口，怎么都过了一段时间了血都还没能止住啊？”Clary说着说着又忍不住把手伸向Alec的胸口伤处，但Alec又一次地出声阻止。</p><p>“不要碰我……”Alec的声音很轻，却又同时带着不容忽视的严肃。</p><p>Clary吓了一跳，有些尴尬地低下头。“对不起。我只是因为担心，所以才想要查看你的伤势……”</p><p>Alec又一次勾起浅浅的笑容，然后将自己的石杖从Clary的手中拿回来。接着，他用虚弱的语气道：“这确实需要多一点时间才能完全治愈。但是，妳已经帮我激活了治愈符文，所以我会没事的，妳用不着担心。”</p><p>“真的…不会有事吧？”Clary半信半疑地问道。</p><p>Alec无声地点了点头当作回答。</p><p>Clary这才稍微舒了一口气。“好吧！Alec，拜托你已定要平安无事。要不然我这辈子都不会原谅我自己的。”</p><p>Alec有些疲倦地再次点了点头。他胸口处的伤势事实上一直都在侵蚀他的精力，这让他整个人感到疲惫不已。不仅如此，还有一个事实是他向Clary刻意隐瞒的。那就是刚才那只高阶妖魔利爪上的毒液足以杀死暗影猎人。</p><p>胸口处的疼痛一直在扩散蔓延，Alec咬牙咧嘴伤心地暗想着。<br/>今天难道注定是他的死期吗？<br/>不。就算是这样，他也必须至少要完成他对Magnus承诺的事情才可以。</p><p>就这样在Clary的搀扶下，他们俩终于顺利地结伴逃出那个满是魔物的废弃工厂。在准备回去学院的半路上，Alec迟疑地开口唤道：“Clary。”</p><p>Clary柔声应道：“嗯？Alec，你不要担心。我们很快就能回到学院的，到时候在Jace和Izzy的照料下，你也一定会平安无事。”</p><p>Alec却摇了摇头。“不，我暂时还不能回学院。我必须先去一个地方……”</p><p>闻言后，Clary担忧地怪叫道：“什么？那可不行！Alec，你必须赶紧回去学院。你现在受了伤，而且你的伤口一直在流血！不管怎样，你都必须先回去学院接受治疗啊！”</p><p>Alec轻轻地叹息道：“我是暗影猎人，在治愈符文的帮助下，过段时间我就会没事的了。而现在我真的有个很重要的约会，必须赶去一个地方……”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“没有可是。Clary，我比妳有经验多了。从我懂事以来，我几乎天天都在学着如何处理和面对类似的情况。”语毕，Alec推开Clary那一直扶着自己的手，并快速的用石杖激活了身上某处的如尼符文。他说道：“这是力量符文。”</p><p>Alec说着又熟练地在自己的手臂上一个新符文。“而这新符文能够有效地减轻痛楚。”</p><p>看着Clary那充满疑惑和担忧地眼神，Alec又不禁叹了口气，<br/>“Clary，我真的有非常重要的事情必须亲自去做。”</p><p>“可是……Alec，你确定你自己独自一人真的不要紧吗？或者，能不能让我陪着你去你要去的地方？我是真的很担心你的状况。要不，就让我先给Jace和Izzy打通电话吧！”Clary不太确定自己现在究竟该做些什么。</p><p>听见Clary提到Jace和Izzy，Alec的表情莫名地变得非常严肃。“我不准妳通知Jace和Izzy！都跟妳说过我的伤势会自行痊愈的，请妳不要多管闲事了，我真的不想让他们担心我。Clary，妳就别管我的事情了。现在，妳必须先赶回去学院。别忘了，妳的手上还拿着非常重要的东西！”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“别再可是了！Clary，我才刚刚对妳的态度友善一些，拜托妳不要让我那么快就后悔。”</p><p>“我……”Clary欲言又止，稍停了片刻之后，才弱弱地又补上一句。“你到底是要去哪里见谁啊，那个约会真的有那么重要吗？”</p><p>Alec顿了顿，脸上的表情忽地显得有些悲戚。</p><p>“妳先回去吧。等我赴完约，我会自己回家的。”他说。</p><p>“可是，Alec……”</p><p>“不要再说废话了。”Alec抚着自己的胸口冷冷地道。</p><p>碰了钉子的Clary禁不住又哀叹了一声。最后，Clary拗不过固执的Alec，只能按着Alec的意思先自行赶回学院去。而Alec他跟Clary分道扬镳后，便不要命似地即刻赶往夜愿餐厅。</p><p>Alec激活了身上所有能治愈止痛及提高速度能力的符文，然后他又连续画了好几个新符文在自己的身上。他知道自己的时间有限，而眼下他还有一个非去不可的重要约会。</p><p>是的，这是个非常重要的约会，甚至比他的性命还重要。<br/>这是他本来想对Clary说的回答。</p><p>‘我不会那么轻易就死掉的。至少不是今天。这值得搏命一拼，而我一定能成功的。就算是死，我也必须在死前完成我对Magnus的承诺才行。’Alec不停地重复告诫自己，感受来自痛苦深处的无穷力量。</p><p>Alec真诚地向天使祈祷着，他希望Magnus现在还会在餐厅那里等他。他期待着Magnus见到他时的表情，也期待着Magnus不会再生他的气，然后能够原谅他……他满心期待着Magnus会对他说的话……也同时希望他仍旧能来得及……对Magnus作最后的告别。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 你能抱抱我吗a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>跟某人约定好的夜愿餐厅里。</p><p>在等待Alec回来餐厅的这段漫长时光里，Magnus他沉浸在自己的思绪当中。时间分分秒秒的过去，这样如傻子般等待着一个未知的结果，Magnus感觉自己的情绪都渐渐地变麻木了。</p><p>“等待总是漫长而痛苦的，对吧？”一道声音毫无预警地出现并打断了Magnus的沉思。</p><p>Magnus微微仰起头，一脸呆滞地看着那位不请自来的壮硕男人——夜愿餐厅的老板。</p><p>“Magnus，你和那个年轻的暗影猎人小子之间到底发生什么事了？”餐厅老板径自拉好椅子，在Magnus的面前坐了下来。</p><p>“这不关你的事。”Magnus轻声叹息，视线又一次定格在窗外的夜景。</p><p>“我看得出来，那个小子他和其他的暗影猎人不一样。”餐厅老板不动声色地默默观察着Magnus的面部表情。</p><p>“哦，是吗？”Magnus淡淡地应了一句。</p><p>餐厅老板低沉的嗓音再次响起，冷不防的丢出了更尖锐的问题。“你觉得他还会回来吗？”</p><p>Magnus顿了顿，不自觉地握紧双拳。尔后，他迟疑地低声道：“…我不知道。”</p><p>餐厅老板轻轻摇着头，看着Magnus的眼神流露出一丝同情，但他的上扬的嘴角却满是温和的笑意。“那孩子看起来是那么的纯朴正直，他的眼神真诚透亮，就连身上散发的气息也毫无杂质。虽然同为暗影猎人，但是我看得出他非常的与众不同，他跟圣庭底下教养出来的那些暗影猎人们都十分不一样。甚至照我看来……那个暗影猎人小子，他跟你这个狡猾的老家伙比较起来，都可谓是天壤之别呢！”</p><p>“喂！你难道没其他的事情可以干吗？干嘛非要缠着我瞎扯一通？”Magnus不耐烦地翻了翻眼珠子，又接着说道：“能不能拜托你走开，让我一个人静一静啊？ </p><p>餐厅老板无奈地叹气，道：“那恐怕不能如你所愿了。”</p><p>“为什么？”Magnus询问的同时，他瞧见他的老朋友把手指指向了墙上的挂钟。</p><p>“时间已经那么晚了吗？”Magnus喃喃自语。他环顾了餐厅一眼，发现餐厅里现在只剩下他这一桌客人吧了。</p><p>“Magnus，其实已经超过我们餐厅的打烊时间了。但是……你知道的，如果是你有需要的话，我并不介意为你提供免费的延长营业时间服务。毕竟我们俩都已经认识这么长的时间了。”</p><p>“不，没这个必要。”Magnus一口回绝对方的好意。“事实上，我很怀疑他还会不会再回来这里。而我留在这里绝对不是为了等他，只是我刚好需要思考空间吧了，而你的餐厅气氛还算蛮不错的。”</p><p>餐厅老板挑高了眉毛，唇角微微上扬，颇有调笑的意味。他和Magnus其实心里都十分了然，他们都知道Magnus说了假话。Magnus不禁又摇了摇头。看着餐厅老板欲言又止的模样，Magnus自嘲地笑了笑，脸上的悲伤挥之不去。</p><p>“看吧！我就是这样的一个笨蛋，总是在内心期待着，希望他还会回来找我。但是事实已经摆在眼前了，很明显的，这全都是我的自作多情。如你说的一样，像他那样纯朴正直的暗影猎人，又怎么可能会真的对我这样的暗影魅族有兴趣呢？看来，那男孩一点也不适合我！”</p><p>餐厅老板无奈地摇头叹气，然后站起身来。“难道我还不了解你吗？口是心非的家伙。不管怎样，祝你好运了，我的老朋友。你耐心点慢慢等，反正我这餐厅今晚会为了你一直开着的。”</p><p>“都说用不着麻烦了。我看，我也是时候离开了。”Magnus毫不吝啬地把一叠钞票放在桌子上，接着挥动双手召唤了一个魔法传送门。</p><p>“Magnus，你难道真的不继续等他了吗？再多坐一会儿吧！就再等多个几分钟也好啊！说不定是他真有要事耽搁了，你也知道他们暗影猎人们总是成天忙忙碌碌的。”</p><p>Magnus却面色凝重地摇摇头。“不，不等了。我才不想继续呆坐在这儿像个傻子一样，然后等的还是一个跟我完全没有结果的人。如果他真的在乎我的话，他就不会一而再再而三的食言了。”</p><p>“那万一……等会儿他真的有倒回头过来找你呢？”</p><p>餐厅老板的话让Magnus感到有些迟疑。Magnus静静地站着，好半晌后，他才接着说道：“我可不认为他还会再回来这里了。但是，如果他真的回来的话……如果你恰巧还有在这里的话，那么就请你帮我转告他吧！就说今天已经结束了，我们的关系也到此为止，但我依然祝福他以后会遇见更好的人。”</p><p>“Magnus。”餐厅老板又唤了一声。</p><p>Magnus却只留给他一个坚决地微笑，然后便毫不留恋地随着传送门一起消失不见了。</p><p>————————————</p><p>Alec花了好长的一段时间才终于把伤口的血给止住。在赶往餐厅的途中，他胸口的伤势明显的恶化了。恶魔的毒液早已渗透进他的血液经脉，但这依旧丝毫没有影响Alec想要赶去夜愿餐厅的决心。那是因为他知道，餐厅那里还有一个人正在等着他。Alec心里那深切的盼望，化成了无限的勇气和力量，让他得以靠坚毅的意志力继续生存并拼命地向餐厅跑去。</p><p>Alec很清楚自己身体的状况，他知道恶魔的毒液很快就会取走他的性命。但是，如果生命真到了终结点的话，Alec希望在神圣的最后一刻里，他能够把时间留给所爱的人。在他短短的一生中，Magnus是唯一一个向他表白并告诉他，说他想要成为他男朋友的人。这让Alec感觉非常的幸福，也是他第一次发现原来这世上真的会有个全心全意关心他的人存在。</p><p>只可惜第一次谈恋爱的Alec没料到，原来爱情也是一道困难的难题，甚至比暗影猎人们的日常训练都还要困难。一直到刚才听了Magnus说的那番话后，Alec好像终于明白了。</p><p>‘爱情是无法单方面进行的。’</p><p>这也就是Alec拼了命想要证明的。其实Magnus刚才都说错了，Alec很清楚Magnus一定是误会他了。因为Alec是关心及重视Magnus的，但Magnus好像并不那么认为。Magnus刚才说的那些话语，一直重复播放于Alec的脑海里。Alec心想，或许真是他表达情感的方式有误吧！所以，才会致使Magnus感到被无视受伤。</p><p>‘虽然我不确定我究竟犯了多少的错误。但在这几天里，我确实无视了Magnus的来电和信息。大概我真的做了非常糟糕的事情，所以Magnus他才会那么生气的。’</p><p>‘无论如何，我都必须要跟Magnus好好谈一谈。这是我答应过他的事情。我必须立刻去见他，然后给他合理的解释。就算今天真是我的死期，我也希望自己能有机会向Magnus道歉。我必须告诉他让他知道，其实他在我的心目中是非常重要的。’</p><p>当Alec终于抵达夜愿餐厅的时候，他总算松了一口气。但是，那种放心的感觉只维持了半秒左右的时间吧了。看着餐厅大门那里挂着的‘结束营业’牌子，Alec突然有种时间被冻结的错觉。在那一刹那，Alec的世界如冰天雪地般被冰冻住了。</p><p>Alec一手按着自己那传来一阵阵钝痛的伤口，然后他的双眼眨也不眨地瞪视着那早已空无一人的窗口位置。餐厅里还亮着一些昏黄的灯光，但里头一个客人都没有，就只有几个身穿制服的服务生在忙着收拾中。</p><p>Magnus已经离开了。他早就不在这儿了。</p><p>Alec的心情受了不小的打击，他忍不住胡思乱想。Magnus到底是什么时候离开餐厅的呢？Magnus在离开前是否有等他回来呢？就算只有那么一会儿的等待也好啊！Magnus他究竟是多久以前就离开餐厅的？还是说，其实Magnus根本就没打算要等他回来呢？也许Magnus见自己离开餐厅后，就也跟着离开了。</p><p>各种不同的想法在Alec的脑海中盘旋不去。也不知道是不是恶魔的毒液已经经血液流动而在身体扩散恶化，亦或者是因为Alec终于失望地意识到餐厅里根本就没有约定好的那个男人在等着他？这让Alec冷不防地感到一阵晕眩，而他瘫软的双腿也无法再支撑他那已经达到极限的身体了。冷汗涔涔的Alec开始有些意识不清了，他的全身都在抽搐发抖。</p><p>Alec就这样踩着蹒跚的步伐，费力地挨墙靠壁向阴暗的后巷走去。他必须尽量倚着身后的墙去支撑自己避免跌倒。咬牙忍着越演越烈的痛楚，接着他那按着胸口的大掌尽力地在伤口处施加压力，绝望地想要让自己极力保持清醒。他的视力开始下降了，眼前的事物变得黯淡且模糊不清。Alec扬起轻浅悲伤的自嘲笑容，突然为自己此刻的处境感到一丝同情。是的，他开始同情自己凄凉的遭遇了。但是，这一切不也是他的自作自受吗？</p><p>他到底是个怎样的笨蛋呢？为什么他竟然还会以为Magnus会真的呆在这里等他回来？仔细想来，这不过是他应有的结果吧了。刚才是他自己选择丢下Magnus，然后离开餐厅赶去找Jace他们的。既然如此，他又有什么资格去责怪Magnus呢？若真要追根究底的话，这其实也不是Magnus的错。说到底，这就只是Alec的自作自受。</p><p>泪水堆积在Alec神情黯然的眼眶里，在恶化的伤势和沉入谷底的心情的双重夹击下，这让Alec渐渐无法正常呼吸了。他虚弱地喘着气，难过自责地暗骂自己的愚蠢。</p><p>‘我真是个混蛋。我怎么可以就那样把Magnus一个人留在夜愿餐厅里呢？Magnus骂得一点都没错。我大概就是史上最差劲儿的男朋友了。我一直都在为自己恶劣的行径找寻借口，我忽视了Magnus对我的关心，也完全无视了他的感受。是我伤害了他，令他感到失望伤心了。所以他会埋怨我，这也是理所当然的。我就是如此差劲的家伙，根本就不配得到他的爱……’</p><p>只感到胸口处一阵紧缩，眼前一黑的Alec发出痛苦的呻吟声后，便瘫软无力地跌坐在地上。他苍白的面容布满汗水和泪痕，凌乱的头发湿嗒嗒的黏在脸上，甚至干裂发黑的嘴唇也在不住地打颤，此刻的模样狼狈不堪。随着暂时性符文的力量消退，恶意盘踞在Alec体内的恶魔毒液跟着血液流动在他的经脉里乱闯乱撞，这导致惨被摧残的Alec逐渐失去自主权利。他的全身不受控制的抽搐着，仿佛生命随时都有可能来到终结。</p><p>伤口很疼、很疼，但仍然不及他心痛的万分之一。Alec尝试想要深呼吸来稳住自己起伏不定的气息，也试图想要令内心慌乱的自己冷静下来思考。可是才刚吸了口气，就感觉胸口难受得好像快要爆炸一样。Alec被那种剧痛吓到了，他屏住呼吸地痛苦低喊，在心底无声的祈祷天使能慷慨地给予他一丝怜悯。</p><p>Magnus已经离开餐厅了，而Alec不仅失去了解释的机会，也同时失去了最后的渴望。在被妖魔打伤后，Alec原本就一直想着希望能在死前的最后一刻看一看Magnus的，但现在所有的愿望都变成了绝望。</p><p>‘看来没什么人缘的我，真的被大家给抛弃了呢。Izzy和Jace孤立了我，隐瞒了圣杯的秘密；Magnus他现在一定也是因为我可恨的行为而生气离开了。’Alec悲凉地笑着，突然觉得自己还真是活该。但他又有什么资格抱怨呢？因为是他一次又一次地责骂Jace和Isabelle在先的，是他先选择了跟Isabelle和Jace形成对立关系的。而Magnus……也是因为他先把Magnus单独留在餐厅里的。</p><p>‘既然是我先丢下Magnus离开的，所以现在这种情况本来就是理所当然的结局吧。’Alec心忖道。‘那现在……我该做什么呢？我该上哪儿去？’</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 你能抱抱我吗b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec昏昏沉沉的脑袋像是被大石头压着似的。他不仅感到思绪混乱，也觉得异常寒冷，一直一颤一颤地发着抖。不知怎的，在这种时候，他胸口处的伤口和全身细胞那尖锐的痛楚好像渐渐变得麻木，开始有些感受不到疼痛了。冷、很冷，Alec就只觉得浑身冷得打颤。由于受伤的关系，刺骨的寒风冻得他全身僵硬，仿佛全身血液都快要凝结了。Alec尽量将身体缩成了一团，他环抱着双膝抵着墙，用仅剩的体力和意志力抵御着寒冷。也不知道时间过去了多久，Alec一直都维持着相同的姿势，微微地抬头用疲惫无神的眼睛盯着那一片黑暗夜空。</p><p>一直到……有道熟悉的轻柔嗓音在呼唤他的名字。“Alec？”</p><p>Alec眨了眨眼，有种自己产生了幻听的错觉。他没有任何回应，连抬头的力气都快失去了。他就这样抱着自己，在煎熬又漫长的痛苦中等待着自己的死亡。</p><p>“Alec！”得不到回应的情况下，对方又再次朗声叫道。</p><p>这次Alec仍然处在自己涣散的世界里。<br/>他就这样静静地呆着，感觉自己的眼皮很重，整个人疲惫不堪。</p><p>“噢，Alec！”Magnus实在不敢相信自己的眼睛，他从来就没想过Alec竟然真的会遵守约定，而再次回到夜愿餐厅来找他。在这一时刻，Magnus开始在心里默默地感谢起他那多事的老朋友——夜愿餐厅老板特地在几分钟前给他打了通紧急电话。</p><p>怀着激动的心情，Magnus慢慢地走近Alec。而视线模糊的Alec在察觉到有人好像在接近自己的时候，他努力地睁开那满是困惑的眼睛，花了好久的时间才迟钝的调好焦距点。Alec疲惫地眨了眨眼睛，在看清来人是谁之后，终于勾起虚弱的浅浅笑意，然后费劲儿地动了动颤抖的嘴唇，气若游丝地道着歉。“Mag…Magnus……原谅我……”</p><p>Magnus刻不容缓地冲到Alec身边。“你怎么了？受伤了吗？”</p><p>“我很冷……你能抱抱我吗…？求你了……”在彻底被黑暗征服以前Alec用轻柔的声音说，这是他所能做的最后一件事情了。用尽全身的力气后，他便倒在Magnus温暖的怀里陷入昏迷。</p><p>“Alec…？”Magnus一脸惊吓地看着早已不省人事的Alec，喃喃低语道：“你会没事的。我不会让你出任何事的，Alexander。”</p><p>—————————————</p><p>纽约暗影猎人学院。</p><p>“我很抱歉，这全是我不好。我应该要坚持将Alec给带回来的！”从Isabelle和Jace那里得知事情真相后，Clary就一直感到十分内疚自责。Clary后知后觉的发现，原来刚才她和Alec对战的妖魔并不是什么低阶小喽啰。据Jace所言，那个妖魔被称为Zanko，是来自地狱的高阶魔物。而若是被它的毒液感染的话，将足以让暗影猎人们毙命。</p><p>“这并不是妳的错，Clary。这全都要怪我！我怎么会如此莽撞愚蠢，竟然还连累Alec陷入危险。这都是我的错……我才是那个一直打电话威胁他必须帮助我们的人！”Jace烦躁地来回踱步，心里难过极了。他一直按着自己的Parabatai符文，想要尝试感应Alec的情况。</p><p>看着那个早已陷入恐慌的Jace，心里着急的Isabelle无奈地双手环胸叹气。“Jace，拜托你冷静一下好吗？别再走来走去了！看着你这样子我就更紧张了。”</p><p>Jace越想越不对劲。“Izzy，我可以感觉得到，Alec他现在真的遭遇了很大的麻烦。都已经过了那么久的时间了，他却依然没有回到学院来。万一，他在路上发生了什么不测的话……？”Jace突然住了口，紧握的双拳因主人激动的情绪都在发颤。“Izzy，Alec他现在很有可能正在独自承受着毒液感染的痛苦。他为什么还不回来呢？他到底跑去哪里了？”</p><p>“Jace！我跟你一样都很担心Alec的状况。但是我不会像你这样子慌慌张张的，因为这样子对整件事根本就没有什么实际的帮助。相信我，如果要拯救Alec的性命的话，那么我们都应该尽量保持冷静，唯有这样才能想到好的解决办法。”Isabelle无声叹息后，接着又开口说道：“无论如何，至少我能确定Alec目前还活着。毕竟你的Parabatai符文现阶段看起来并没有什么不妥……”</p><p>岂料Isabelle的尾音才刚落下，就听见Jace毫无预警地痛喊了一声。</p><p>“呃啊…！Alec！”Jace按着自己的Parabatai符文，模样看起来相当的痛苦。</p><p>“怎么了吗？”Clary心急地追问道：“到底发生什么事了？是不是Alec他出了什么问题？”</p><p>Isabelle立刻走向Jace，紧张地扶着Jace的手臂。“Jace，你现在感觉怎样？感应得到Alec吗？他现在在哪里？”</p><p>Jace大口地喘着粗气。“符文的联结力量越来越微弱了。我想Alec现在的处境肯定非常危险！”</p><p>Isabelle面色一沉，快速地做出了决定。“不管怎样，我们必须尽快找到Alec才行。看你现在的模样，估计是绝不可能再运用Parabatai符文的力量了。我们得立刻找一个巫师来施法追踪Alec的所在位置。”</p><p>“说得倒容易，我们该上哪里去找巫师？在圣庭没有允许的情况下，也没有来自圣庭的正式通告指令，是不会有巫师愿意帮助我们的，因为那些暗影魅族一向都讨厌我们。Izzy，再说了，我们这一次是私下行动的秘密任务。要是让学院里的人或圣庭知道圣杯和Alec的事情的话，那不仅仅会导致我们的计划全泡汤，而且我们全部人都会招惹上麻烦的。”其实Jace的心里并没有准备好让其他人知晓圣杯的秘密，因为他知道这其中牵连甚广，还有很多不明朗的未知因素。</p><p>听见Jace的话后，Isabelle露出难以置信的表情。她生气地反讽道：“所以呢？然后现在是怎样？难道就算眼睁睁看着Alec因为我们的过错买单付出生命的代价，这样你都无所谓吗？圣杯固然重要，但Alec才是我们的至亲哥哥啊！Jace，我对你太失望了。这两者之间非要做选择的话，你到底准备选谁？难道你真想要放弃Alec吗？”</p><p>心里受伤的Jace忍不住提高声量，气急地回道：“IZZY！妳怎么敢质疑我对Alec的重视和关心？Alec他是我的Parabatai，我和他拥有任何人都无法想象的亲密联结关系。Alec他一直以来都在我的心里拥有独一无二的位置，我比你们任何人想象的都还要在乎他！”</p><p>看着陷入情绪低潮的Jace和Isabelle，Clary忍不住摇摇头，立刻出声充当和事佬，希望能平复大家焦虑不安的心情。“Jace，Izzy……拜托你们大家都冷静下来！Alec现在真的非常需要我们的帮助，我们也没有多少时间可以继续浪费了。请你们冷静点，不要再做无谓的争吵了！”</p><p>“哼！”Jace按着那传来阵阵刺痛的Parabatai符文，觉得自己的心像是被人挖空了一角。Alec现在生死未卜，诚如Clary所言，他也实在不想浪费时间和精力在和Isabelle做无谓的争吵。但是，Isabelle刚才说的那番话就像是利刃般，一直刮着他不胜负荷的心脏。Parabatai符文传来的感觉是多么的强烈且真实，这让Jace感到更加心急难过。他此刻所感受到的痛楚，恐怕不及Alec此刻所承受的痛苦的万分之一。</p><p>另一方面，Isabelle的双手叉腰，一脸的不耐烦。她瞪视着Jace，烦躁地思考着该怎么去解决眼下的问题。其实她也知道Jace是关心Alec的，而她也很清楚，Alec会受伤这件事情真的不能全怪Jace，毕竟她也是罪魁祸首之一。若不是她不顾Alec的劝阻，一意孤行地跟着Jace和Clary去执行那些未经允许的任务，那么Alec也不会因此受到无辜牵连。</p><p>“嘿，你们大家听我的，好不好？我这里有一个办法，不过不知道可不可行。”Clary正要说出自己的想法的时候，却被Jace粗鲁地打断了。</p><p>“Clary，其他办法都没有用的。我们现在需要的是能使用定位咒的巫师，而且他或她还得是一个不畏惧圣庭强权，同时也必须是愿意帮助我们的巫师！”Jace现在百感交集，他摸着Parabatai符文，眼神流露出心碎的感伤。</p><p>Jace接着说道：“Alec与我之间的符文连系力量越来越薄弱了。我真的不能再冒险使用符文的力量去寻找Alec，要不然Parabatai符文很有可能会因此断裂的，而Alec只会受到更严重的伤害。”</p><p>Isabelle闻言后感觉都快哭出来了。但是，Clary却在这时露出舒心的笑容。<br/>“相信我，我已经想到一个好办法去追踪Alec的位置了。”</p><p>Isabelle和Jace相视一望，不由得抱着半信半疑的态度异口同声的问道：“那是什么方法？”</p><p>Clary也不卖关子，开门见山的直接把话说清楚。“我在布鲁克林认识一个法力强大的巫师，我很肯定他绝对有能力帮助我们去找寻Alec的！而且，我也相信他绝对有办法能治愈Alec。”对于这点，Clary深信不疑。</p><p>Isabelle听了Clary的话后，脸色缓和不少，就连眼神也透着一丝曙光。“我想，我知道妳说的人是谁了。”没错，如果是‘他’的话，只要‘他’愿意出手相助，那么Alec一定能够平安无事的。</p><p>就在两个女孩打着哑谜的时候，Jace依然一脸困惑。“你们到底在说谁啊？Clary，我知道你天底下也只认识两个巫师吧了。一个是被Valentine俘虏的Dorothea，而另一个则是布鲁克林的高阶术士……”</p><p>“MAGNUS BANE！”Isabelle、Jace和Clary他们三人异口同声地一起朗声道。</p><p>这会儿，Jace总算燃起了一丝希望了。<br/>没错，如果有了Magnus的帮助的话，那么Alec就一定会平安无事的。</p><p>“没错，就这么办吧！我们得立刻出发了！”Jace下定决心的说。Magnus他恐怕也是Alec唯一能生存下去的希望了。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 你会好好的a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜色渐浓，Magnus的阁楼里一片宁静祥和。</p><p>Magnus坐在床边，疲惫的眼眸关切地盯着那犹如睡美人一样的Alec。Alec随着呼吸上下起伏的胸口绑着白色的绷带，熟睡中的他模样恬静惹人怜惜。Magnus动作轻柔地轻抚着Alec的头发，然后缓缓地轻声开口道：“一切都会变好的。亲爱的，你一定会平安无事的。”</p><p>尽管身为布鲁克林的高阶术士，但Magnus其实对治愈类的魔法并不在行。事实上，治愈类的魔法需要的是巫师自身的基本技能，亦是巫师们与生俱来的自然天赋。当然，Magnus依旧拥有治愈魔法，可是他却比那些天生拥有治愈能力的巫师需要耗费更多的精力去使用治疗魔法。Magnus其实有个叫作Catarina Loss的老朋友，而她的天生治愈能力总是Magnus望尘莫及的。</p><p>治愈Alec消耗了Magnus过多的精力，这导致此刻的Magnus又疲累又困倦。通常在治愈他人之后承受体力下降的后遗症时，Magnus总喜欢到外头喝两杯放松自己，要不然就是去睡个美容觉什么的恢复体力。然而，在这时候的Magnus却反常地抗拒休息。因为一想到Alec现在还处在昏睡状态，Magnus就担心不已。</p><p>不仅如此，当抬眼看着自己那被Alec紧紧抓牢的左手，Magnus突然有种被人需要的感觉。Magnus知道，那很明显的就是Alec不愿意放开他，而且Alec也在无意识的状态下依赖着Magnus。</p><p>“用不着担心，我不会那么轻易就放开你的。我也绝对不会就这样随便丢下你的。Alexander，在没有我的允许下，我绝对不允许任何人取走你的生命。因为我是坚决不会同意的，绝不。”Magnus的右手再次下滑，轻轻地碰触着Alec的脸颊。从皮肤那传来不同寻常的热度令Magnus的心头一紧。</p><p>昏迷不醒的Alec还发着高烧。虽然Magnus已经尽全力把恶魔的毒液排出Alec的体外了，但是年轻的暗影猎人似乎需要更多的时间来调适和复原。</p><p>说真的，Magnus实在很好奇。他不明白为什么Alec在受了那么重的伤之后还一意孤行的决定回到夜愿餐厅去。他难道不晓得自己很有可能会因中毒太深而命丧黄泉吗？</p><p>突然间，大门处传来一阵吵杂的说话声。</p><p>“Magnus！高阶术士Magnus Bane！”Jace放声大喊的同时，还不耐烦地一直拼命敲门。要不是Clary在一旁制止他，只怕Jace就要直接破门而入了。</p><p>“这到底是怎么一回事啊？”Magnus皱眉叹气。“到底是哪个愚蠢的家伙这么不会挑时间？”</p><p>Alec似乎也被莫名其妙的杂声打扰了睡眠，他挪动着自己的身体，又轻轻转动头部，发出了不适的低吟声。Alec攥着Magnus的手，稍微加深了力道，借此寻求最直接的慰藉和安全感。</p><p>“嘘……没事的，不要怕……”Magnus柔声安抚着Alec，然后不急不徐地用右手弹了一个响指，用无形的魔法将大门解锁打开。</p><p>另一边厢，当留意到大门自动打开时，Jace、Isabelle和Clary都露出惊喜之色的面面相觑。</p><p>“看来我们来得正是时候呢！巫师一定就在家里。”Jace快步地走进Magnus的家，而Jace和Clary也紧随在后。</p><p>“是谁这么大胆地选在这种不合适的时间打扰布鲁克林的高阶术士？而且，竟敢还用这种讨人厌的态度喊人，你难道是活腻了吗？”Magnus边叫骂着边从房里走出来。想当然的，在见到了那群出现在自己家里的人之后，Magnus完全惊呆了。</p><p>Magnus一眼就认出了他的小甜心Clary，还有Alec的亲妹妹Isabelle。而那个站在Clary身边的正是Alec的‘所谓初恋’，讨人厌又麻烦不断的闯祸精Jace。</p><p>“暗影猎人们，不知你们劳师动众的前来我家所谓何事？”Magnus皱着眉头细细打量着那三个站在他面前的年轻暗影猎人。</p><p>“我们需要你的帮助！”Jace摆出一副不容许拒绝的强硬态度，劈头就开口命令道。</p><p>“什么？你会不会看时间的？你知道现在几点了吗？”Magnus翻了翻白眼，觉得Jace的要求简直荒唐透顶。不过，在Magnus还来不及拒绝Jace的时候，Jace又再次开口了。</p><p>“我哥哥Alec陷入了麻烦。为了救他的命，我们立刻就需要你的援助！巫师，你必须马上使用定位咒帮我们搜寻他的下落！你只管先帮我们找到他，然后之后无论你要求什么代价，我们都会照办不误满足你的需求的。只要Alec可以平安回来，我愿意答应你任何的事！”</p><p>Magnus怔了怔，过了好半晌后依然无法给他们任何反应。<br/>‘等等，这可真是有趣又复杂的情况呢。我是不是应该告诉他们说Alec现在正好好地呆在我的床上睡觉呢？可是，万一他们问起我Alec是怎么来到我这里的，那么我又该怎么回答他们？我是否可以直接告诉他们事实的真相？又或者……我可以先假装帮他们找寻Alec，然后再找个时机引开他们，让他们到别处去免得穿帮……？’</p><p>说认真的，Magnus并不认为Alec会愿意让他的弟妹们发现他们此刻尴尬又复杂的感情关系。事实上，Magnus很清楚他和Alec的两人之间还有很多问题需要经过修复和考验，以便他们能继续维持他们的爱情关系……</p><p>Magnus无奈地摇头叹气，实在不晓得该如何跟缠着他的年轻男女解释。</p><p>“Magnus！算我拜托你，好不好？我们真的非常需要你的帮助！Alec他是为了救我才会被大恶魔致伤的！我可不能就这样眼睁睁地看着他失去！”Clary急切地喊道。</p><p>Magnus的眉头皱得更深了。他看着Clary的眼神透着一丝严肃和惊讶。<br/>“等等，妳说的这话是什么意思？Alec救了妳的性命？”</p><p>“这故事有点长。总之，就是我们不小心掉入了Valentine的圈套，然后Alec他特地赶来救我们。Alec最后为了帮我击退妖魔，然后他就……”Clary语速飞快地解释着，但Isabelle适时地打断了她的谈话。</p><p>“够了，这些废话就用不着多说了。”Isabelle盯着Magnus，道：“Magnus，我们是真的需要你的帮助来尽快找到Alec！你能不能先帮我们呢？等找到了Alec，无论你之后想八卦些什么消息还是想知道些什么，我们都会很乐意的向你说明的。”</p><p>“没错！现在最重要的就是要尽快找到Alec才行！Magnus，Alec现在生死未卜危在旦夕，我们真的不能再拖下去了！你听着，我们绝对不能失去他，肯定不是今天！”Jace烦躁地大声吼叫发泄内心的着急，但随即他又像个负伤的雄狮一般，甚至为了Alec放下了自己引以为傲的尊严。Jace接着态度谦卑地说道：“Magnus，我为我们俩前几次见面时，我对你的那种孤傲不屑的态度道歉。希望你大人有大量，可以不计前嫌的帮我们找回Alec。Magnus，我可以为了Alec甚至牺牲自己的生命。我愿意为Alec付出任何的代价，也可以为了救他做任何的事情。但求你帮帮我们，请你帮助Alec，让他回到我们的身边来吧！求求你了，好吗？”</p><p>Magnus对Jace的表现感到一丝诧异。看Jace着急的模样，Magnus的心里突然觉得酸溜溜的。他们暗影猎人一族所谓的Parabatai，那种联结之力总是亲密得让人又妒又羡。他的Alexander……哦，不。暂时还不属于他的。</p><p>‘Alec和Jace的关系好得让我都产生妒忌了呢。’Magnus心下暗忖道。</p><p>而这时，Clary也开口附和Jace说的话了。“Magnus，我也愿意付出代价。不管你要求什么，我都会尽量满足你的。但是，你必须先帮我们把Alec给找回来！他身受重伤又一个人在外头，这样真的太危险了。我们得赶紧找到他，然后让他进行治疗才可以！要不然时间再拖下去，我担心Alec他真的会出事的。”</p><p>Isabelle闻言后，难过地眨了眨泛着泪光的眼睛。“Magnus，你是我们唯一的希望了。请你帮我们找回Alec吧！他对我们来说太重要了，我们真的不想失去他！”</p><p>Magnus嗤之以鼻地冷哼一声，然后接着用冷静的平稳语调反问面前的年轻暗影猎人们。“要是真如你们所言，如果Alec他真的对你们来说如此重要的话，那你们又为什么会让他在受了那么严重伤势的情况下还独自走丢了呢？”</p><p>年轻的暗影猎人们倒抽了一口气，然后他们的面上都蒙上了一层羞愧和悲伤的罪恶感。Magnus能感觉得出来，他们大家似乎还隐瞒了一些什么。他们和Alec的之间，一定发生了一些什么事情才对。</p><p>“那都是我的错。”Jace伤心地说。“Magnus，别再浪费时间了。总归一句话，你到底是帮还是不帮？反正我们一定是要找回Alec的，无论付出什么样的代价。”</p><p>Magnus依旧摆出爱理不理的态度，他没有马上就给Jace答复。Magnus静默地打量着年轻暗影猎人们面容上的焦虑和担心，他能轻易的看出他们眼中的悲伤。这让Magnus不自觉地又轻叹了一口气。最后，Magnus终于不忍心再折磨他们了。</p><p>“你们几个给我听好了，我只说一遍。虽然过程有点复杂，但反正结果就这样了。总而言之，Alec他现在真的平安无事，所以你们也用不着这么担心了。”Magnus说。</p><p>Isabelle困惑地瞪大眼眸。“这话怎么说？你又是怎么知道的？”</p><p>“都说这整件事情有点复杂了嘛~”Magnus歪头思考，在心底默默地思考着该怎么说明。他很清楚Alec的弟妹们有着同Alec一样的固执和毅力，若没有得到合理答案的话，他们是绝对不会就此罢休的。</p><p>Jace试着猜想任何的可能性。“你这话是什么意思？难不成你刚才见过Alec了吗？还是说……”</p><p>Magnus尴尬地避开Jace他们灼热的视线。就在Magnus准备说些什么的时候，一道熟悉的声音从另一端传来。</p><p>“我没事。”Alec倚靠着身后的墙歇息，语气显得缓慢孱弱。</p><p>‘Alec？！’Magnus从头到脚仔细地打量着Alec。</p><p>“ALEC！”年轻的暗影猎人们也在同时惊怔地喊出Alec的名字。</p><p>Jace以最快的速度赶往Alec的身边。“嘿，兄弟。你现在觉得怎样？你怎么会出现在这里的？”Jace尝试要查看Alec胸口的伤势，却被Alec态度冷淡地制止了。</p><p>“我很好，你们可以离开了。”Alec别过脸，实在没有心情去面对Jace和Isabelle。</p><p>“不。Alec，我们哪里都不会去的！除非我们能确保你真的相安无事。”Isabelle观察着Alec苍白的脸孔，然后不由自主地伸手去触碰Alec胸前的白色绷带。尔后，Isabelle心疼地问道：“你现在感觉怎么样？你是不是已经接受Magnus的治疗了呢？Alec，你现在看起来真的糟透了。你的脸色苍白毫无血色，浑身发烫还一直冒冷汗。”</p><p>Alec没有回答Isabelle和Jace，只是一贯的保持冷漠，选择沉默以对。</p><p>“Alec，对不起。我真不该就那样丢下你，然后一个人离开的。我真的不知道原来那个妖魔的毒液对暗影猎人来说是致命的。”Clary也跑到了Alec的身边，她看起来非常担心和自责。</p><p>Alec轻叹了一口气，整个人显得十分疲惫。“你们都走吧！我现在感觉很好。”</p><p>“很好？你把你现在这种模样称之为好？”Jace莫名地感到愤怒。“笨蛋Alec，你到底是怎么回事？我怎么感觉你从刚才一开始就表现反常，还一直想要把我们都打发走？”</p><p>“是啊！Alec，你到底是怎么了嘛？感觉上你好像隐瞒了什么……不如你就老实地交代清楚，让我们帮助你吧！”Isabelle诚心地追问道：“你是怎么会来到Magnus的家的？在你跟Clary分别和离开了废弃工厂之后，是不是发生了什么事情啊？Clary告诉我们说你有个很重要的约会必须去，你刚才究竟是去哪里见了谁啊？”</p><p>Clary和Magnus正用一种期待又困惑的表情看着Alec。事实上，他们也很想知道Alec到底在想些什么？Clary好奇地想知道Alec到底是赴了什么重要的约会。而Magnus，他也好奇地想知道，Isabelle口中转述Clary所说的那重要的约会……是否指的就是他呢？</p><p>然而，Alec却没有要回答问题的打算。Alec的唇角浮现一抹悲伤的笑容，他的心情既失望又复杂。事实上，Alec一直在心底胡思乱想，忍不住猜疑Isabelle和Jace的心思。</p><p>‘如果你们是真的关心我的话，你们就不会将我蒙在鼓里了。为什么你们明明有那么多的机会，却从来没有人愿意告诉我圣杯的秘密呢？难道你们已经不再相信我了吗？是否我还不够资格取得你们百分百的信任呢？’</p><p>最后，Alec唯一能说的话就是……<br/>“我现在真的很累，也没有心情跟你们继续说下去了。如果你们是真的关心我的话，你们就离开吧……”Alec发出一阵短促的低吟声，突然觉得一阵晕眩袭来，让他的双腿都失去了支撑身体重量的力气了。</p><p>事情发生得太过突然，大伙儿就这样惊愕地看着Alec在他们面前瘫软倒地。</p><p>“ALEC！”年轻的暗影猎人们围绕着Alec，立刻伸出手想要扶住虚弱的Alec。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 你会好好的b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus以最快的速度奔向Alec。</p><p>“Magnus，他是怎么了？怎么会突然变这样子的？”Jace心急地对着Magnus叫喊。</p><p>二话不说的立刻帮Alec作检查之后，Magnus看着那个虚弱地躺在Jace怀里的Alec，担心地说道：“他刚刚才从昏迷中转醒，身体状况依然很糟糕，根本就还非常虚弱。Alec胸口上的伤势很重，要不是我及时对他进行治疗，刚才恶魔的毒液几乎都快要了他的命。所以，我强烈建议你们听从Alec的指示，不要在这种时候对他造成太多的压力了。无论你们几个想跟他争执些什么事，现在真的不是个合适的时机。相信我，如果你们真的不想看到他死去的话，你们就暂且跟着他的意思做吧！就请你们大伙儿暂时先离开这里。”</p><p>“不！那可怎么成呢？不管怎么说，我们是绝对不可能丢下他一人然后离开这里的。”Jace态度坚决地说。</p><p>可是，听到Jace的话之后，Alec固执的反应也是令人担忧的。Alec依然坚持己见，这让他的弟弟和妹妹，还有Clary都感到困惑不已。只见Alec咬牙忍痛，低声道：“我让你们全都离开……难道你们没听见吗？”</p><p>Isabelle不自觉重重地叹了一口气。“Alec，我知道你现在很痛苦，而且你真的伤得很重。拜托你不要再固执了，行吗？就让我们帮助你吧！”</p><p>“Izzy，我都说我没事的了。你们都给我滚！马上离开！”Alec的情绪开始变得不稳，对不听话的Jace和Isabelle感到生气极了。</p><p>“…Alec，你到底是怎么回事？你为什么突然变成这样？是不是我们做了些什么事请惹你生气了，嗯？”Jace看起来十分疑惑，看着这样反常的Alec，Jace内心的焦虑完全写满脸上。</p><p>Alec轻哼一声，也不想再拐弯抹角了。他就这样瞪着Jace，充满怒气地轻声道：“没错，就是你们几个害我变得这副狼狈又可悲的模样的。”</p><p>“什么？”Isabelle和Jace愣愣地面面相觑，完全不晓得Alec为什么会突然这么说。</p><p>“Izzy和你，你们的所作所为真的令我很生气……我真的不想浪费力气跟你们争论，现在就请你们都离开吧！不要打扰Magnus了……”Alec虚弱地喘着气，使劲儿地想要用他那颤抖无力的双手推开Jace和Isabelle。</p><p>当留意到Alec激动的表现后，Magnus虽然感到疑惑，却决定出面控制趋向失控的情况。<br/>“嘿，行了。既然Alec都把话说到这么清楚了，我看你们几个就先离开吧！”</p><p>“不！在还没有搞清楚他发生什么事情以前，我们是绝对不会就这么离开的。”Jace此刻迫切地想要知道答案。他再次朗声开口追问，道：“Alec，你到底是怎么了？为什么你会突然对我们这么生气？是，我必须承认我们几个确实又给你惹麻烦了。但是，请你相信我，这完全是个意外！事情会变成这样，是我们也不希望见到的啊！”</p><p>观察了Alec脸上的表情好一阵子后，Isabelle无奈地轻叹道：“Alec，我知道你对我们几个又再次掉入Valentine的陷阱里感到生气。但是，我可不认为这是你对我们大发雷霆的主因。所以，你能告诉我们吗？到底你是为了什么真正原因对我们发火的？Alec，那背后一定是有什么我们都不清楚的真实原因的，对吗？请你告诉我们，让我和Jace尝试补救，好吗？”</p><p>Clary看着如此生气又痛苦的Alec，她的心情也十分难受。“Alec，你还好吧？请你不要生Jace和Izzy的气，好吗？他们其实很爱你的，而我知道你也一样疼爱着他们。所以，我希望你可以像以前一样原谅他们，好吗？如果你真的要找个人来怪罪的话，那我甘愿承受你的怒火，毕竟我才是罪魁祸首。”</p><p>Alec没有回答他们任何一个字。他就这样慢慢摇了摇头，然后一阵晕眩感又再次向他袭来。不知道是怎么一回事，但Alec似乎又感到胸口的伤传来难以忍受的痛楚。Alec倒抽一口气，紧紧地咬牙闭眼，然后无力地又一次陷入黑暗之中。</p><p>“ALEC！”当发现Alec再次失去意识之后，Magnus立即把Alec从Jace的手里揽过来，然后运用治疗魔法想要缓和Alec的痛苦。待Magnus稳定了Alec的伤势后，已经是好几分钟的事情了。Magnus无奈地摇头，然后语重心长地继续劝说年轻的暗影猎人们。</p><p>“说句真的，你们几个只会把事情搞得更加复杂吧了。如果你们真的希望Alec能继续活命的话，那你们就该乖乖听从他的话才对。都离开这里回家去吧！”</p><p>“可是……”Jace、Isabelle和Clary满腹怨言，他们怎么可能会就此罢休。无论是谁，他们任何一人都下定决心不会就这么轻易离去的，至少在没有Alec相伴的情况下，他们是绝对不会离开这里的。</p><p>Magnus又接着说道：“你们这样子根本对事情一点帮助都没有！我早就告诉过你们了，就像你们所看到的一样，Alec他现在的情况真的非常糟糕。他的伤势十分严重，刚才那只妖魔险些杀了他，这绝对不是开玩笑的！我才不管你们和Alec之间发生了什么事情，但是我实在不认为你们此刻留在这里或违背Alec的意愿是个明智之举。所以，你们还是离开吧！”</p><p>只见年轻的暗影猎人们面露难色，他们陷入了沉默，大伙儿都不晓得该如何接话。</p><p>这时，Magnus又一次开口建议，柔声道：“Alec和我在一起十分安全。不如就这样好了，你们几个就先回家去，然后让我来照顾Alec吧！我答应你们，我一定会好好照顾Alec的。等Alec清醒过来后，我再跟你们联系，好吗？”</p><p>最后，全部年轻的暗影猎人们总算妥协，一齐点头应允了。</p><p>但是，Jace和Isabelle依然心存疑虑，好奇地想要了解更多的事情。Isabelle率先问道：“话说回来，你究竟是怎么找到Alec的？为什么Alec会跟你在一起呢？”</p><p>Magnus自知躲不过这个问题，便硬着头皮回答。“Alec受伤晕倒在街上了，那实在是非常碰巧的遇上好心的我。我就只是非常顺手的把他给捡回来治疗了。”</p><p>“哇~能这么碰巧的遇上你，Alec他可真是幸运呢！”Clary开心地说，她真的感到非常庆幸。</p><p>然而，Isabelle和Jace却在听了Magnus的解释后，很有默契地交换了一记狐疑的眼神。不同于Clary乐观纯真的想法，他们俩人可有着完全不同的见解。这其中绝对有什么不可告人的秘密。他们能察觉到Magnus的口吻半真半假的，似乎还隐藏了些什么。但无论如何，他们俩人都想法一致，认为现在肯定不是个合适的时机去戳破Magnus的谎言。</p><p>“Alec需要绝对安静的休息空间。所以，你们大伙儿是时候离开了。”那个正把Alec紧紧拥着的Magnus说。</p><p>Isabelle看着昏迷中的Alec被Magnus这样抱着，心里突然升起一种异样的感觉。她的第六感告诉她，Magnus和Alec的关系绝对不同于想象中那么单纯。</p><p>“好吧！既然你都这么说了，那我们恭敬不如从命了。”Isabelle点点头，用有些无奈又感激的眼神看着Magnus。</p><p>Magnus这会儿总算松了一口气，但没想到Jace又开口了。</p><p>“喂，巫师。”Jace的语气里有些犹豫。“那个……治疗和照顾Alec的费用该怎么计算呢？说真的，你的价码一向来都是个常人负担不起的天文数字呢。”</p><p>Isabelle似乎才刚意识到费用的问题。她表情尴尬的看着Magnus，轻声道歉，道：“真是抱歉了，Magnus。我刚才一慌乱，都忘了这件事情。谢谢你愿意出手帮助并照顾我的哥哥。我知道你对我们暗影猎人的收费，向来都是价格不菲的。但是，如果你不介意的话……能否请你先告诉我们一个价格，然后我们改天再准备好钱还你呢？”</p><p>Clary闻言感到有些难以置信，她皱眉问道：“Magnus，你该不会真的要跟我们收费吧？我原本还以为我们是朋友了呢！”</p><p>“关于这个嘛……跟感谢你们提醒了我。”Magnus有些诧异的眨了眨眼睛，他着实都还没思考到这问题上呢。事实上，刚才一看见受伤的Alec，Magnus出于本能就先动手治疗了，根本就没思考过任何费用或报酬方面的问题。毕竟当下看见虚弱的Alec昏倒在自己眼前，那种内心的焦虑和担忧都足以杀死Magnus了。</p><p>“嗯……其实你们都知道的，Alec他现在还没有完全康复。所以，我的想法是不如我们先等Alec的情况稳定一些吧！到时候，我们才再来考虑这个问题。又或者，我可能会直接向Alec索取报酬的。嗯，我的意思是，Alec他好像自己另有计划呢。刚才他有透露给我知道，说他会亲自跟我商讨报酬方便的事宜。”Magnus说得理直气壮煞有其事似的，但其实这不过是Magnus众多谎言里的其中之一。</p><p>Magnus接着又给了年轻的暗影猎人们一个温和的微笑。“我想，你们是时候离开了。这样的话，我才能着手继续为Alec治疗。真的，我非常需要一些隐私……”</p><p>Jace虽然有些不甘不愿，毕竟他真的非常希望可以亲自呆在Alec的身边照顾他。不过，转念一想，Jace又不得不赞同Magnus的观点。也许，他的留下对Alec来说只是有害无益吧了。既然如此的话，那也就没有什么好坚持的了。虽然不知道Alec到底和他之间存在什么样的心结，但是Jace真的不想继续在这种时间点上和Alec闹别扭了。Alec的伤确实需要多休息才能够康复的，Magnus的担心也不无道理。</p><p>Isabelle看穿了Jace复杂的心绪。之后，她走向Jace，伸出手在Jace的背上轻拍几下，然后露出友善的温暖笑容。“Jace，放心吧！就让Alec留下来，我相信Magnus会好好照顾Alec的。”</p><p>Magnus听了Isabelle的话之后，笑得眉开眼笑的。Isabelle的信任对他来说，无疑是最棒的鼓励。“那是当然的！你们就放心好了，拿非利人。我愿意以我身为布鲁克林高阶巫师的声誉来担保，你们的哥哥Alec在我这里肯定能得到非常完善的照顾。”Magnus说这话时微扬着头，闪烁的目光充满信心和骄傲。</p><p>Clary却适时地撇撇嘴泼冷水，闷闷不乐地说道：“如果你能不向我们收取治疗Alec的费用的话，那么我想你的声誉应该会更加的好。”</p><p>Magnus轻哼一声，然后翻了翻白眼当作是对Clary的回答。</p><p>反倒是一直爱跟Magnus唱反调的Jace立马出声为Magnus辩护。“Clary，那没关系的。巫师们通常都会向我们收取服务报酬，这在暗影世界里是非常普遍的现象。”</p><p>“哦，是吗？”Clary不禁有些怀疑。</p><p>Isabelle诚恳地对着Magnus，开口道：“不管怎样，我们始终应该感谢你的及时救援的。Magnus，谢谢你愿意代我们照顾Alec。我相信你一定很有能力，而且你一定会比我们大家都更胜任这个位子的。”</p><p>“那也是理所当然的事情呢。至少，我不会像你们一样一直激怒Alec，更不会跟Alec没完没了地不停顶嘴。要是让你们来照顾Alec的话，只怕他会伤上加伤，然后导致更严重的问题。”说这话的时候，Magnus暗自打量着年轻暗影猎人们的面部表情。</p><p>他们一定收藏了什么秘密。他们和Alec之间一定发生了什么鲜为人知的事情。要不然Alec他也不会表现得那么生气了。虽然Magnus无法确定到底发生了什么事情，但是他可以感受得到，面前的年轻暗影猎人们一定是做了什么令Alec难过的事情。这也就能说明为什么刚才Alec对他们的态度反常得那么恶劣。就算是此刻，Magnus依然无法忘怀方才Alec在面对他的弟妹们说话时的神情。Alec的表情是如此的心碎难过又气愤。</p><p>Magnus的话语就如同一把尖锐的刀刺进Jace的心里，这让Jace感到羞愤不已。Jace无法克制的反驳道：“Magnus，你根本就不晓得我们和Alec之间发生了什么事情。所以，你们就没有任何资格去评论我们！”</p><p>Magnus轻轻耸肩，赞同地点点头。“你说得没错。但如果我没说错的话，你们几个好像也毫无头绪呢！我看你们一定也不晓得为什么Alec会突然生你们的气，对不对？”</p><p>“……拜托你闭上嘴巴，好吗？反正不管怎样，我们到时候一定会向Alec问清楚的。”Jace愤恨地咬牙切齿。</p><p>Magnus露出一副事不关己般无所谓的笑容。而Isabelle和Clary却饶有默契的同时制止Jace继续说些什么。现在的情况有些复杂，但毕竟Alec的身体状况才是他们首要关切的。既然如此的话，也就没有必要浪费时间跟Magnus抬杠斗嘴了。要不然若是Magnus突然改变心意不去治疗Alec的话，那么事情就会更加复杂和麻烦了。</p><p>庆幸的是Magnus也没打算要和Jace继续一般见识。Magnus就这样吧注意力重新放到Alec的身上。看着Alec苍白的面容，Magnus不禁又开始心疼起来了。沉重的心情令Magnus的面上也蒙上了一层阴影，但Magnus却坚毅地在心里许下承诺。</p><p>‘我绝对不会让你出事的。亲爱的，你一定平安无事的。’Magnus暗下决心。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 你会留下吗a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alexander…？”Magnus轻声唤道。“睡美人，该起床咯。”</p><p>Alec不知道他睡了多久，但是他依然感觉身体非常疲惫又虚弱。在听到那犹如天使之声的呼唤后，Alec悠悠的转醒，然后睁开眼睛。清晨的阳光照耀在他的皮肤上，温温的，暖暖的。Alec下意识地循着声音转过身去，却感到身体的肌肉传来一阵难受的酸痛感，令他忍不住发出短促的呻吟。</p><p>“Mag…Magnus…？”Alec傻愣愣地瞪着那个睡在他身旁的男人，困惑的他一点头绪都没有。</p><p>“没错，是我呢。我一直都在这里陪伴着你哟~”Magnus的声音听起来放松不少。Alec的样子看上去比昨天晚上好太多了。心情大好的Magnus给了Alec一个温柔的笑容，然后轻声问道：“你现在觉得怎样？”</p><p>‘噢，天使啊！这应该不会是梦吧？’Alec疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。Magnus的笑脸近在咫尺，甚至还与他躺在同一张床上，这让他觉得有些脸红害羞。</p><p>“你为什么不回答我的问题呢？你身上的伤口觉得怎样？还会痛吗？”Magnus关心的询问道：“你还记不记得昨天晚上所发生的事情？”</p><p>Alec慢慢地点点头，迟疑了一会儿才开口说道：“我现在感觉很好。”</p><p>Alec沙哑虚弱的声音让Magnus的脸部表情又不自觉地黯淡了几分。Magnus禁不住摇摇头，反驳道：“以你目前的状况，离‘很好’差得远了。Alexander，你知不知道你昨天晚上差点就要死了呢？”</p><p>“对不起。我很抱歉对你造成麻烦了……”Alec下意识地马上道歉，然后别过脸去。“但是，我还是想说……真的很谢谢你救了我的命。我…我知道你昨晚离开了……而且，我从来都没想过你竟然还会回去夜愿餐厅找我……”</p><p>“Alexander……”Magnus温柔的叫着Alec的名字，犹豫不决的思考着自己下一句该说什么话。以现在的情况来看，若是要讨论他们俩的感情问题，此刻似乎也不是什么好时机吧？</p><p>虽然感觉得出Magnus好像有些难言之隐，但是不知怎的，Alec却忍不住心底的欣喜。看着Alec的唇角扬起柔和的笑容，Magnus只感觉非常的奇怪。</p><p>“你这是在笑什么呢？有什么事情值得高兴的吗？”Magnus问道。</p><p>Alec轻轻地点头应道：“你叫我名字的方式……Alexander……我原本还以为，再也听不见你那样叫我了呢……”</p><p>听到这样的解释，Magnus更觉得疑惑不解。他眨了眨眼睛，老实的说：“抱歉，我并不是很能明白你话中的意思。能不能麻烦你再解释多一点？你不是一向来斗非常讨厌我那样子叫你的吗？那为什么你现在看起来这么开心？”</p><p>Alec抬起有些疲惫却依然清澈明亮的眼眸看着Magnus，心里夹带着各种复杂的酸涩情绪。一段短暂的沉默后，Alec敛下眼睫，一副欲言又止的古怪表情。当留意到Alec的眼眶变得湿润微红的时候，Magnus忍不住开口追问道：“Alexander，你怎么了？”</p><p>“是不是伤口又疼了？还是，你还有哪里不舒服吗？”Magnus从床上跳坐起来，立刻挥动双手打算使出魔法来检视Alec的伤势。可是没想到Alec却马上制止了他。</p><p>“我很好。你昨天治疗我的时候一定浪费了很多魔力了。所以，请不要为了我害你变得虚弱了……”</p><p>看着模样苍白却语气坚定的Alec，Magnus感到更加困惑了。“你到底是怎么回事？为什么会有这么奇怪的想法呢？我用魔法治疗你一点都叫浪费啊！”</p><p>Alec却在深呼吸后悲伤地摇了摇头。“我不知道该如何表达我对你的感激之意。但是，我想让你知道……我是真的感到很开心，因为在我对你做了那么过分的事情之后，你仍然义无反顾的愿意出手救我……”</p><p>“Alexander…？”Magnus实在想不通为什么Alec会有如此古怪的思维。</p><p>Alec满面忧愁的脸孔突然又露出一丝庆幸的笑意。“真好。没想到都这种时候了，你仍然愿意如此叫我。Magnus，你可能永远都无法想象……当你昨晚突然生气，然后改变对我的称呼时，我的心里有多么的伤心难过。”</p><p>Magnus不自觉皱起了眉头。</p><p>“谢谢你不辞劳苦的照顾了我这个大麻烦一整夜。”Alec沙哑的声音充满着忧郁的悲伤。“Magnus，虽然现在说这些废话或许真有点迟了吧……但是，我真的很希望你可以知道……”</p><p>“你想让我知道什么？”Magnus好奇地追问。</p><p>“我…我想让你知道我一直都很认真地对待我们之间的感情。而且，我也真的为自己愚蠢的行为感到抱歉。我不仅拒听你的电话，甚至还无数次用信息敷衍你……”说这话的时候，Alec的双唇紧张得都在打颤。</p><p>Magnus咬着嘴唇重重地用鼻子发出一声叹息，他不确定自己该怎样回复Alec。</p><p>“你…可以原谅我吗？”Alec不安地发问。他用焦虑的眼神紧盯着Magnus，细细地打量着对方的一举一动。</p><p>Magnus并没有马上回答Alec的提问，反而柔声发问道：“你昨天晚上是为什么又回到夜愿餐厅了？”</p><p>“因为我答应过你了。”Alec省略思考的脱口而出。“只要等我回去，这样我们就可以继续我们未完的谈话了。”</p><p>“真是愚蠢的暗影猎人！说实在的，你难道不晓得自己的伤势有多么严重吗？你不要告诉我，你真的笨到连你体内的那些恶魔毒液能够杀了你的这个事实，这难道你都不知道吗？”Magnus因怒气而提高了声量。</p><p>Alec看上去相当的平静，而他一点也不后悔自己当时的决定。他露出憨憨的傻笑，无奈的语气里透着一丝悲伤。“那是因为你跟我说过……你给我的机会仅限于昨天。只要我能赶回去餐厅，那么你就愿意相信我，也会等着我……这样的话，我们就可以继续我们的谈话，继续我们第一次的约会……”</p><p>Magnus被Alec这如外星语般的解释给怔住了。他的脑袋像是当机了一样陷入完全的空白，让他一时之间不知道该作何反应。</p><p>这时候，见Magnus没有什么反应的Alec又接着说话了。“我不明白为什么你现在会突然这么生气。因为我只是在履行我跟你之间的约定吧了。我不想令你失望……昨天我真的回去找你了，虽然被一些事情给耽误了时间……但是，我原本以为你会为此高兴的……”</p><p>“为此高兴？”Magnus错愕地瞪大眼睛，禁不住冷哼一声。“哼！Alexander，你的脑袋到底是装些什么的？你难道真的是个没有自己的主见，亦或是没有任何思考能力的笨蛋吗？不然你怎么会愚蠢的自以为我会感到高兴？你难道真的以为我会开心吗，如果你因为我逼着你过来跟我约会，然后你却在中途不幸死去的话…？”</p><p>“Alexander，你身上的伤并不是什么普通的伤口。你体内被感染的恶魔毒液随时都有可能会要了你的命的！这种事情在你们暗影猎人的初级入门课程应该都有教到的吧！你怎么会如此的大意又轻视自己的性命呢？”Magnus难以置信的质问着，因为他实在无法苟同Alec草率的做法。</p><p>Alec突然变得沉默了。他的心里充满着愧疚，过了好久之后才缓缓地开口回应道：“不只是为了你而已。我所做的一切，我也是……为了我自己。就像你说过的，我原本就是个自私的人。Magnus，我…我所关心的只有我自己。因为想在临死前去跟一个自己喜欢的人来个像样的初次约会，所以我甚至都不考虑后续的问题，执意的一心只想要用最快的速度赶回去找你。”</p><p>“这就是你所想要知道的事实，也是我回去夜愿餐厅的真正原因。”Alec苦涩的干笑着。“很笨吧，我……我就是这样的一个人。只是我从来没料想得到，在那种恶劣的情况下，我竟然还可以侥幸存活……”</p><p>Magnus看起来完全被Alec的解释给打败了。Magnus心情沉重地叹了口气，他不确定自己是否能继续怪罪Alec。又过了好半晌之后，Magnus终于决定对Alec坦诚自己的心意。“…虽然这么说真心对你感到抱歉，不过我想你有权力知道事实。其实昨天晚上……我是认真的考虑着要结束掉我们之间的关系的。”</p><p>听到预料之外的回答，Alec凉透的心泛着不可言喻的疼痛和酸楚。现场的气氛瞬间冷了下来，尴尬的沉默氛围令Magnus感到不自在的又一次重重叹气。</p><p>不知道又过了多久，在Alec回过神后，他忍着心痛和想哭的冲动，哑声地回答道：“我了解了。我是真的可以明白…你打算跟我分手的原因的。就像你昨晚上说过的一样，我确实不够资格成为你的男朋友。因为我对待你的方式很差，而且也没有为我们俩的感情付出的实际表现，更没有任何责任心可言。”</p><p>Magnus有些遗憾的继续叹着气，却没有出声否认Alec的说词。</p><p>“真的很感激你……谢谢你还愿意跟我分享你的真实想法。”Alec攥紧拳头，尝试压抑自己那又一次濒临崩溃的悲伤情绪。在深呼吸了好几次之后，Alec用颤抖的双手支撑起自己的身体，然后费劲儿的坐起身来。“我想我是时候离开了。”</p><p>见状，Magnus忍不住大声制止道：“你这是在干什么？你的身体根本就还没有完全恢复，这时间应该继续躺着静养多多休息的！”</p><p>可是，Alec却表现得极为Alec，一如往常地固执己见。</p><p>“谢谢你的好意。不过，我真的不想再麻烦你了。再说，我现在感觉非常好。”Alec拒绝了Magnus的帮助，立刻掏出了自己的魔杖，然后动作熟练地在自己的手臂上画着各种不同能力的符文。接着，他还激活了自己的力量符文。</p><p>Magnus能感觉得出来，符文带来的效果十分快速，这让Alec看起来比先前精神许多。不过，Magnus也清楚地知道，Alec身上的天使符文都只是拥有短暂的恢复效果而已。</p><p>Magnus禁不住摇了摇头，看着那个已经站起身来的Alec，他语气坚定的提醒道：“你所承受的伤势比你所想的还更要严重，而且你体内的恶魔毒液也非比寻常的可怕顽强。Alexander，我想你很清楚吧！你现在激活的这些符文力量根本就没有持久的效果。听我的话，你必须在这里多静养几天，让我好好的观察你的伤势。所以，我是绝对不会让你随便就这样离开的。”</p><p>“我很感谢你照顾了我一整个晚上，但是我现在真的感觉非常好。”Alec微微叹息，用大大的笑脸来伪装自己，尽管他泛着泪光通红的双眼早就出卖了他。</p><p>“Magnus，你就放心吧，我真的没事了。那些我为你造成的所有困扰和麻烦，我真心的感到抱歉。至于治疗我的事，我肯定不会让你做白工的。所以，只要你准备好了账单就发给我吧！我一定会尽快把欠你的款项还清的。”</p><p>Magnus瞠目结舌的瞪住Alec，并且感到十分的无语。<br/>最后，控制不住情绪的Magnus终于生气地发飚了。</p><p>“你这个愚蠢至极的拿非利人！”Magnus大声怒吼。</p><p>“…什么？！”Alec一脸错愕。</p><p>“在我费尽心思，劳心劳力的救活你之后，你怎么敢就这样随随便便的离开这里？这难道就是你向我表达感激，报答我对你的救命之恩的方式吗？真是太可恶了！”Magnus受伤的表情显而易见。</p><p>Alec却完全无法理解Magnus的用意。“我只是……不想再继续打扰你而已……”Alec低声说道。他努力了好久才勉强不让不争气的泪水滑落。</p><p>刚才不是Magnus自己说想要跟他分手的吗？既然如此，那现在为什么他终于下定决心准备离开了，Magnus却又表现得这么生气难过呢？</p><p>“你现在很难过吗？为什么一副快哭的表情？”Magnus突然这么问道。</p><p>Alec诚实地点点头。“心痛得快死掉了。看似没有伤口，可是却比我被恶魔弄伤的地方还更痛。”</p><p>Magnus勉强地勾了勾嘴角。“…那你还爱着我吗？”</p><p>认真地思考之后，Alec伤心地回答。“没有不爱的理由啊……”</p><p>Magnus仔细地观察着Alec复杂的神情后，便朗声指示道：“Alexander，你就留下来吧。”</p><p>“我…可以吗？不是你自己说的吗？你想要结束我们之间的感情……”Alec不确定地小声发问。</p><p>“过去的就让它过去吧！Alexander，既然你实践了承诺，昨天晚上你也确实回到夜愿餐厅去找我了。所以，现在就换我来兑现诺言。”</p><p>“你这么说是什么意思？”</p><p>“呆在我的身边吧，Alexander，让我们重新开始。感情的事情本来就无法单方面进行的，还记得我说过的话吗？”Magnus也走下了床，不知不觉来到了Alec的面前。</p><p>“Mag…Magnus……”Alec不知道自己能否答应。他真的还能抱有希望吗？</p><p>“我可以答应吗？真的可以留下来吗？”Alec哽咽地问道。他的模样看起来可怜兮兮的，就像是个深怕被主人遗弃的小狗一样格外惹人怜爱。</p><p>Alec的泪眸直勾勾地凝视着Magnus那双深褐色的眼珠子。然后，在没有任何心理准备的情况下，Alec就这样被Magnus给轻轻地搂入了怀中。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>